Slaughter House Five
by Stormy1180
Summary: Bella is a journalist for Revolver. She is given her first big assignment is to go on tour with this up and coming band and write about them. Well slowly Bella starts to fall in love with one of them. AH and OOC M for language, intense parts, and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so basic idea. Bella is a journalist for Revolver. She is given her first big assignment is to go on tour with this up and coming band, Slaughter House-Five, and write about them. Well slowly Bella starts to fall in love with some of the members of the band. AH and OOC. M for language, intense parts, and lemons.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****.com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

As we exited the stage I was so excited. That was one of the best shows I had ever done. The crowd was pumped. I went over and put best friend, Emmett, in a choke hold and gave him a nuggie.

"That was awesome dude. You did a great job on the guitar."

Emmett got out of my hold and said, "Yeah I know, I rock." He said while doing one of his dumb little dances around the back stage area.

I looked around at my band mates, my brothers. The twins were the youngest, Seth who plays back up guitar and Jacob who is our lead singer, both just turned 21. Jasper that was the same age as I was making sure that his bass still looked good. He accidentally smacked it into my drums and was worried that the paint was scratched.

"So who is ready to get fucked up?" Emmett asked, guitar in one hand a bottle of Jim Beam in the other.

"We have to wait for Carlisle. He told me he has some big news for us," I told everyone.

There was a bunch of small chatter going on. I knew Emmett and Jasper wanted to get to the groupies. They are always their favorite part of the tour. I am not a fan of them too much. Most of them where just too desperate for me to even think about fucking them.

After about twenty minutes Carlisle came into our area. He was dressed in his normal manager attire. His blonde hair was jelled beck. He had a pair of nice blue jeans on and a button down shirt. He still looked 24, but he was 34.

"So who wants to hear some good news?" Carlisle asked all of us.

"Come on out with it Boss Man, I got some girls to get to," Emmett shot back.

"Fine then. Slaughter House-Five will be on the second stage for the Mayhem Fest Tour."

Everyone's mouths dropped. This was going to be our biggest break ever, plus tons of money. No one spoke.

"Well are your guys gonna say something?" Carlisle asked in a cocky voice. He knew he did good, he did really good.

"How?" Jake asked.

"I had to call in a few favors. You guys are going to tour the country and have thousands of people watching you. You guys are gonna be huge in a few months."

"WOW," Emmett screamed. He was jumping up and down.

It was time for shots now. Emmett started to pour out his bottle of liquor into tiny glass shots. He was handing it out to all six of us. "To Slaughter House-Five!" Emmett shouted. We all clinked glasses and downed out drink.

Jasper threw his on the ground and screamed. He was normally not one to show any kind of emotion. He was hopped up. He was playing his not plugged in bass like a mad man.

"OK so I do have a little bit of bad news. We have a big photo shoot tomorrow so I am going to enact a curfew tonight. You guys have to look good. It is the picture that they are going to use on the CD that you all recorded last month and also Mayhem Fest is going to use it. So all of you in your rooms by 1. We have to be in New York by 12 tomorrow and its gonna be a 5 hour drive."

All of the guys, but me, made irritated sounds. They slowly started to file out. I motioned for Carlisle to come and sit with me. I poured another shot for the both of us.

"You think this is gonna be it?" I asked him, a little scared.

"I think this is the best chance you guys have. This is how most bands get to be big. Once people hear your music they will like you. It also doesn't help that you are all attractive men."

I laughed and clinked glasses and downed my shot. "Is there any kind of catch with this? I feel like there is a big butt coming." I poured another shot for us.

"There is going to be a reported with your guys. There has been a lot of talk about you and Revolver wants to have the first big story on you guys. So they are gonna just hang out with you during the tour. Also do some writing about the tour its self."

"UGH! You know how I feel about reporters." I took my shot.

"Yes I know. But think she is paparazzi, she is a journalist. She isn't there t break you guy; she is there to make you. Plus if you guys get big enough you get a cover."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I did not want to do this. I did not want to have some weird guy following. This was going to be the best thing for the band. This is what we needed to make a name for us. I poured another shot and drank it.

"Fine. When do we meet up with this guy?"

"Well tomorrow. The tour starts on the 10th. We are going to fly out to California after the photo shoot. That will give us two days to get things in order before we start."

"Well that sounds awesome. I am going to go out and mingle with some of the fans. I will make sure the boys all get to bed on time."

"Have fun Edward."

"Yeah I will try."

I walked out of the back stage and walked into the bar. I looked around to make sure I could find all of my band mates. They were all talking to various fans. There was another band on the stage. I was able to get to the bar and grab a drink before I was noticed by a group of girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

"BELLA SWAN OFFICE NOW," the intercom on my phone called to me.

I rolled my eyes. I hated this job. I did not listen to this music, at all. I had no clue what any of theses bands where ever talking about. I got up from my desk and walked over to my editor's office. He did not like me that much so I hated going to see him. It was a short walk. I knocked on the door twice and opened it.

He was on the phone so he motioned for me to take a seat and wait. I looked around the walls at all of the magazine covers that we had done. I saw the one of me. I hated that cover. It was me and three other girls who work here that are hot. All of us were half naked holding a guitar, a bass, microphone, and 1 drum. I had the drum. The only good thing was that I got paid a lot to do that.

James was off the phone and looked at me. He gave me his evil smile he always does. I rolled my eyes and said, "You rang?"

"Yeah I got a big job for you."

"What's that?"

"There is this band, Slaughter House-Five; they are the next big thing. They are going to be on the Mayhem Fest. I want you to follow them. It is OK with their manager. You will be on the bus with them. I want an in depth article after the tour. I also want weekly reports on the tour."

My jaw dropped. This was huge for me. "Why me James?"

"Cause your hot, they will let you in. Take the rest of the day off I want you to pack. Here is where you are to meet them tomorrow. Also here is the company card, this is for your rooms and anything else you need," James handed me a piece of paper and a credit card. He went back to his work on his desk.

"Thank you so much James. You are going to get the best damn article ever!" I left his office and went to my desk. I grabbed my few things and then left. I put my iPod on and walked threw the crowded streets of New York. I was going to miss this place while I was gone.

I lived a few blocks away from the office so it was not a bad walk, a total of 20. Once I got there I started to sort threw what I was going to need. I called my mother to tell her the good news. I told her I would see her while we where in Florida and she told me that if I didn't she would kill me. Then I called my Dad to let him know and to tell him I would see him soon. He was excited for me.

Now it was time to pack. Since it was summer it was all light clothing. I grabbed about 15 tanks, 15 shorts, 15 bras, 15 pairs of underwear, all of my flip flops; I also grabbed two dresses, several PJ outfits. I would be able to do my wash while on the road. I packed all of the other necessities like shampoo, body wash, and make-up.

Now it was time to call someone to make sure to get all of my mail and all that. I did not know too many people in New York. A lot of my friends were still in Washington where I left them. I did get the job opportunity of a life time when I was offered a job here. I was fresh out of college and I had sent my resume out to everyone. Revolver gave me the best price.

I called my friend Jessica to come and check on my place. She agreed immediately. I told her all about my job and she was excited for me. She was not the best kind of friend you could ask for, but she could make sure my place didn't burn down.

I spent the rest of the night cleaning my place. I wanted to make sure that when I came back in over 2 months that it would not look like total hell. I washed the floors, vacuumed, dusted, and did anything else I could think of. I was finally done after midnight. I crawled into my bed, excited about my new adventure that I was about to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

We got into New York a little bit before noon. It was not hard to find the studio where the photo shoot would be. The band was able to get into bed at a reasonable hour. I took the first shift driving, then Seth, lastly Carlisle. He wanted to make sure all of us had time to sleep.

We went into the building for the photo shoot. There was still another one going on before us. It was another smaller band that we had met before, Dear Enemy. When they where done we talked to them for a little bit. We had to go to hair and make-up so it was not too long.

Since we where men the make-up was just power to make sure our faces aren't oily. They did give us some outfits to put on. I was given a pair of blue jeans that where loose fitting with a button up green shirt to make my eyes stand out. I made fake sexy faces at Emmett and he did the same back.

"Fuck Kate Moss I am the best model ever," Emmett joked.

"If you fucked her, you would break her in half," Jasper told him.

Emmett started to hump the air, "Yeah I know. I fuck like a champ."

"OK boys time for your picture, out of the dressing room," Carlisle called to us.

"Sure thing Boss Man," Emmett called.

When we got out there it was a gray back drop. Black would not work with the twin's hair, it would blend in. Jake was to stand in the front with Emmett and I on his flanks. Then Jasper behind me and Seth behind Emmett. We where going to change positions several times. A few shots where taken and then the door opened. M jaw dropped.

In walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair, fair skin, flat stomach, nice sized tits, and long legs. She gave a heart stopping smile at all of us then walked over to Carlisle. She had two suitcases with her. She could not be the reporter that was going to be living with us. Something that beautiful could not be a reporter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The band was unbelievable hot. The front man was tan skin with long dark hair and a show stopping smile. He must be related to the other guy who had the same skin tone and hair, but their faces where different. There was a guy with dark curly hair who was large and kind of scary in a sexy way. There was another curly haired guy, but he was blond and lean. The best looking guy by fair was the auburn haired man. He was tall and muscular, but not over the top. He has stunning green eyes that seemed to stand out more then anything else in the room.

I went and talked to the blonde man who must be their manager.

"Hi Bella Swan," I said offering my hand to the man.

"Carlisle Cullen. Over there is Slaughter House-Five," he pointed to the men. "Guys come over here and introduce yourselves."

The sea of hot men came over to me. The first one was the long haired guy. He wrapped me up in a hug and said, "Jacob Black," then released me, "That is my twin brother Seth," he pointed to the other tan guy.

The scary looking guy was next. "Emmett McCarthy."

The blond bowed slightly and said with a southern drawl, "Jasper Whitlock."

The last one to introduce himself was the beautiful bronze haired boy, "Edward Cullen."

"Like your manager?" I asked.

"We are cousins."

I nodded and the band was called back to take more picture. Carlisle and I talked for a bit while they smiled for the camera.

"Do you mind sleeping in the same van as us?"

I laughed, "I have three brothers and lived with my father, I have no problem staying in the same place as guys. I think I relate to them better then girls."

"OK well that's good. That is one less thing we have to worry about. When we will be in a certain area long enough we will be getting hotel rooms but for the most part we are on a giant bus that I have rented. It has five sleeping areas. Some of the boys will be bunking together. I figured we can give you your own bed area."

"Thank you that is very nice of you."

"Well it's the least we can do. I am hoping your article will be good for us. These boys have been working very hard for the past three years trying to make something for themselves."

"I will do my best."

"Well we are going to the airport after this. I see you are ready?"

"Yes. I was packed up last night. I do have two stops to make on two of the days. I have family in Washington and Florida."

"That will be no problem at all."

"Great. So is there anything I need to know about these boys?"

"HAHA. I think it is best if you jut learn as you go along."

The rest of the shoot I watched the guys as the moved around and posed in different spots. I saw Edward always looking at me. I would smile at him. He was defiantly my type of guy. The photo shoot ended at 3. We had to be at JFK by four.

"Well Miss Swan if you like you can sit next to me on the plane," Jasper asked.

I giggled, "Please no Miss, and I would love to sit with you."

He smiled and leads me out to their van. He placed my bags in the trailer with all of their stuff. The ride was anything but silent. Those boys were yelling and screaming to each other. It reminded me of being home with my brothers. Both of my parents remarried after they got a divorce. I lived with my father, he had three sons after me, and this was like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what does everyone think so far? I know it's still a little early but I would just like to know what people are thinking. Anyway I hope everyone checked out the band, I love them sooo much, almost as much as Twilight. Let me know what you think about the story so far, pleaseee. Thanks!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****.com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I hated to fly so I was not looking forward to such a long flight. The only good thing was that we were going to be seated in first class. that means I would not be stuck to some drooling baby and fat man trying to hit on me. I still had not listened to the band so I had asked Jasper if I could borrow a copy of their stuff from him.

As we were boarding the plane I took this as my time to start to get the basic info on the band for this paper. If I was going to make this a great article I was going to have to know every fact about these people. I was trying to figure out who would talk to me the easiest. I looked back as all the guys who where taking their assigned seats. I looked at my boarding pass and found mine. I was seating next to one of the twins, Jake I think he said.

"Hey," he told me with his big white toothy grin. Yep, totally Jake.

"Hi Jake, how are you?"

"Good. Totally excited about this tour. How about you? Are we your first big story?"

"That you are," I gave him a sexy little smile trying to butter him up. He seemed like a really nice guy. I did not think it was going to be hard to get basic info from him.

"Hey Jake, I told Bella I would sit next to her," Jasper interrupted.

"Too bad Jazzy, she is next to me for the flight, look at the passes. Better luck next time."

"Boys, boys there is more then enough of me to go around. Jasper I will sit with you after we take off, OK?"

He smiled at me and tipped his head meaning he agreed. He gave Jake a cocky grin and hit him with his elbow. He went and sat down behind me.

"So what can you tell me about you guys, how did you start?"

"Oh well that one is easy. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all met in college. They started to fart around and make up some tunes. None of them are good enough to sing. That's when Edward called me up; we use to go to high school together. So that's how we formed."

I nodded in agreement. I could see how this could happen. "So you are your brother are twins?"

"Yep we are both 21. We are not identical, incase you did not notice that yet."

I giggled, "Yeah I kinda of noticed it. So are you two the youngest?"

"Yeah Carlisle is the oldest, he is 34. Then comes Emmett who is 28, Jasper 27 and Edward is 25."

"Wow so there is a big age difference between the two of you when you where kids."

"Yeah well Edward's family and mine where really good friends so we where forced to be friends. Eventually we did become really good friends, along with Seth."

"Is it weird working with your brother?" I asked. I knew that if I where to work with one of my three brothers that I grew up with I could kill one.

"Naw, Seth and I are best friends. It is awesome to jam with him on stage and tour with him."

It was now time for take off. We were at the end of the run way. I gripped on to the arm rest with all of my strength. I hated take off so much. Jake saw how uncomfortable I was. He took my one hand in his. He let me squeeze it as we sped down the runway. I closed me eyes as I felt the plane pull off of the ground.

"Don't worry Bella I am going to make sure you are safe."

When I looked down and saw his large dark hand encasing mine I did feel safe. I rested my head back and waited for the first time of the plane to be over. After we reached out altitude I knew I would be fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I saw Jake holding her hand and I just growled in my seat. I hated this Bella. I hated her and I hardly knew who she was. I hated why she was here. I hated that she was a women who was going to be on tour with us. She was going to tear this band apart like that whore Yoko. She was going to weasel her way into the heart of one of us and BAM we are over.

Carlisle came over and sat next to me, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" I spat.

"Bella, she is pretty cool right?"

I just gave him a look.

"What little cousin?"

"It's a girl."

"Um…I am glad you noticed."

"No Carlisle she is a female. We are a bunch of men. She is going to be with us for over two months. She is going to weasel her way into one of their hearts and fuck us up."

"Yes Edward that is her master plan. Get it together man she is just here to do an article. Plus look at her, she probably has a boyfriend."

I thought about that for a moment. I looked over at her and she was talking with Jacob. She was really close to him. I did not like the way he was close to her. She was pretty and small. He could break her if he wanted to. Her long brown hair was tucked behind her ears and she was giggling at all of his comments.

"So you do think she is cute. Maybe that is why you are so bitter about her."

I shrugged at him. He was hitting the nail on the head. I was not going to admit it though. It was nothing but a little crush for an unbelievably attractive woman. This would be over in a few days.

"So tell me about the tour. How many times do you think we are going to be able to sleep in a hotel?"

Carlisle laughed, "Not a lot at all. I am thinking maybe a total of five days. The good thing is that the bus is going to be big. You will have time to be alone."

I nodded to my cousin. I had known him all my life. Since he was about ten years older then I was he always acted like an older brother to me, one that I never had. Since my parents where always busy with work I was often at my aunt's house so Carlisle was always in my life. When he went away to school I was so upset, since I was so young.

"How is Esme doing?" I asked.

"She is doing wonderful. She is getting HUGE. You would not believe what a set of triplets will do to a woman's body."

"I can guess. How far along is she now?"

"She is only 4 months. After we are done with this tour I am going to be taking time off to help her and be with the kids," he told me sounding a little sad.

"Hey you are a lucky man. The two of you where so worried about getting pregnant. I mean I know she is younger but still. You guys are going to have a wonderful little family. Plus Amy must be excited to have siblings on the way."

"Yeah she is very excited. Amy was a blessing and I am happy that we have her, I just worry she is going to resent out biological children."

"Amy is older and has been with you guys since she was 5. She loves what you two did for her. I mean to adopt a child at the age of 5 from China is a very great thing to do," I told my cousin.

"Yeah I guess so. I just want her to know that no matter what, we will love her. We do not care that she is not our biological child."

I have him a hug and he went to go talk to some other band members. I saw Bella getting up from her seat with Jake to go and sit with Jasper and Emmett who where behind her. I was sitting across from them so I would see Bella as she walked pass. She smiled at me as she saw me looking at her.

I was sitting on the end seat because I get sick if I look out the window too much. As Bella was about to get into the isle with the bots there was a bit of turbulence. Bella wobbled and fell right into my lap. She looked up at me with her brig brown eyes. This was not going to be a crush. I was going to fall for this girl and she was going to be the death of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I could not believe that I just fell. Worst of all I feel into Edward's lap who did not seem to like me. I could not figure out what I had already done to bother him but I had done it. I was guessing it was because I was a woman and I was going to mess up his "game." Since a girl already on the tour bus is a cock block.

As I looked up into Edward's green eyes I knew I had a thing for him already. I gave him a goofy smile that I would get when I saw a man I liked. He gave me a wonderful crooked smile which I loved. I knew I had to speak and not sit there on his lap like a tool.

"Sorry."

"No problem at all. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just hurt my ass a little bit. I will be fine."

He smiled and I felt his hands wrap around my waist. The feeling of his hands on my body, even though I had a shirt between our skin, felt wonderful. His hands were strong as stone but also soft as a feather. He slowly pulled my up right into the isle of the plane. He kept his hands there to make sure I was steady.

"OK?" he asked again.

I nodded yes and his hands left my body. I felt empty with out him touching me. I gave him a firmer smile and went to go back to where I was going to sit, with Jasper and Emmett. I squeezed between the boys and gave them a smile. Jasper was already sleeping against the window so I was left with Emmett. I had not talked to him much so this should be interesting.

"Guitarist?" I asked.

"Damn right I am."

"So what do you for the band besides play the guitar?"

"I write a lot of the songs with Jake. We have both been burned by woman so we write a lot of the shit to get the emotions out."

"That's pretty awesome. Is there any song you wrote personally? Like just you?"

"Oh yeah, I wrote one for my boy, Marcus, its called The Only One. I wrote it for him so he would know that no matter what I loved him."

"Wow, how old is he?"

"He's 2."

"So are you with the mother?"

"Aw no, Rose and I are an on and off kind of thing. She is a very…intense woman. It takes a lot to be with her," he said sounding sad. He loved this woman; you can see it in his eyes.

"Well I hope things can work out for the two of you," I said with a hug.

"Thanks Bells. Now you aren't going to print that and make me sound like a pussy, are you?"

I laughed, "Don't worry I will always make you sound like a big strong manly man," I puffed out my chest and flexed my nonexistence arm muscle to demonstrate how strong he was.

"OK put those away before you hurt someone," Emmett joked pushing my arms down.

I yawned and looked over to see Edward looking at us. I smiled at him and he faced front. I saw that there was a TV in front of me. I grabbed my headphones and scanned for something to watch. Under movies I saw one that I loved the new Underworld movie. I started the movie but only got about a half and hour in when I passed out on Emmett's shoulder.

I awoke when Emmett was softly shaking me. I looked around and saw my movie was over. I pulled my head phones off and looked at him, "What's going on?"

"We are about the land. I need you to put your seatbelt on."

I looked down and saw that my seatbelt was unbuckled. I buckled it up and looked at Emmett's shoulder that I had just been sleeping on. There was a small wet spot. My face went red. I had just drooled on some guy I did not know. I was going to crawl into a hole and die now.

"Um, Emmett I am SOOOOOO sorry," I told him.

He giggled, "I have a son, a little bit of drool is nothing. Plus you where cute sleeping. You talk."

My face was not a purple color from embarrassment. "Oh god, what did I say?"

"Nothing that I could understand."

Well there was a god of sorts. I laid my head back on the seat and waited for us to land. It was a great landing you could not tell when the plane landed on the ground. We where taken into a gate immediately and off the plane. We all went down to baggage claim where there was a man holding a sign which had Carlisle's name on it. he went and talked to the man.

I was sitting on the baggage belt as it slowly started to move. I giggled and let myself spin around a few times until the bags came out. All the guys where laughing and Jasper took a picture. Once I saw the bag coming down I jumped up. I did not want to get hit with one of them. My bags come out quickly. I loaded myself up and we went out to the waiting limo.

About half of the bags fit into the trunk and the other half we had to bring into the limo with us. When we where all in and secure Carlisle started to talk. "OK guys we are going to stay in a hotel for the next three days. Today we are just gonna get settled in and get some dinner. Tomorrow you boys have press conferences and photo ops for this thing. Then we start the tour."

All of the guys nodded and mutter to one another. I sat there in silence. I was not going to be getting involved in their business. It was a short ride to the hotel. "I will pick up the bus in the morning. I want you boys to pair up and Edward and I will take a room together. Bella you get your own room of coarse," Carlisle continued. It was easy to see who was going to be staying with who. The brothers paired up while Jasper and Emmett teamed up.

We pulled up to the hotel and Carlisle went to go and check us in. It looked like a pretty nice place. We sat in silence as we waited for Carlisle to come back. After a few minutes he returned with room keys for all. We slowly filed out of the limo and walked over to our rooms. They were all next to each other. First was Emmett and Jaspers, then Seth and Jake, followed by mine, with Carlisle and Edward on the other end.

I walked into my room and saw a single queen sized bed. There was a large TV on top of a dresser. The bathroom was at the far end of the room. I slowly started to pull apart my bags and loud then where they would be for the next three days. I was all moved in after and hour. There was knock on my door. I looked threw the peep hole and saw Seth.

I opened the door and greeted the young band member, "Hey what is going on?"

"We are going to dinner in a half an hour. Would you like to join us?"

"Seth I am going to follow you guys around nonstop while we are on tour," I told him and smiled.

"OK. Well we will knock on your door when we are ready to leave. Just dress casual."

I nodded my head and saw Seth head back to his door. I closed my door and put my iPod in a docking station and turned on the band's music, Jasper had loaded it on to m iPod while I slept. I focus on what the songs where saying as I went threw my clothing. I found a cute short jean skirt to wear with a pair or black leggings that went to my knees. I grabbed a neon green tank to go along with the outfit. I teased my hair a bit to give it some volume. My make-up I did was smoky but light. I was slipping into my black flats when I heard a knocking on my door.

I opened it up to see Jake and Seth staring at me wide eyes. "Can I help you boys?" I asked with a flirty grin. This was going to be a fun two weeks.

"Dinner?" Seth asked.

"I am ready. Is everyone down at the limo?"

The brothers nodded. I let them lead the limo. I saw Jasper standing outside of the limo smoking. I never took him as a smoker. Then I remembered most southerners that I had meet where smokers so I guess its normal down there. When he saw me I saw his eyes bug out like the brothers. I waved and climbed into the limo. There was a spot next to Edward open so I sat next to him.

As soon as Jasper was done with his smoke we were off to dinner. All the boys where talking excitedly about what was going to happen over the next month. I was looking out the window when I felt a pair of lips next to my ear, "You look wonderful."

I knew the voice when it spoke. It was Edward who was next to me. I blushed and replied, "Thanks," with out moving my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Why did I tell her that? God I was a dumb ass. The plan was to not speak to her. She just looked so stunning done up like a sex kitten that I could not help myself. I wanted to now beat my head against a wall.

We were going to eat an Applebee's because it was the only thing in this part of California. We climbed out and walked to the fast food chain. The men were already talking about getting trashed. I heard Bella joining in with them. She was a little girl, I gave her three drinks.

"You could not out drink us if you tried," Emmett taunted her.

"I have three younger brothers who love to party and I loved in a Podunk town. There was A LOT of drinking in my life."

"OK we will see missy," Emmett gave her a shove.

"Table for seven," Carlisle told the hostess when we got inside.

We were seated immediately. We where given a corner table with a wrap around booth. Bella sat in the middle with Emmett on her one side and Jake on the other. Everyone else sat in and I got stuck on an end. We started to look threw the menu when I cute little waitress come up to us.

"My name is Heidi and I will be your waitress for tonight. What can I get everyone to start off with?"

Before we could speak Emmett started, "OK we need a round of shots, Jager. Also we want a round of beers, Bud tap."

She wrote this down then asked for IDs. Once she was done making sure everyone was of age she went to go and get the drinks. We where all starving so we were talking about ordering four different appetizers along with entrees.

Heidi came back with a tray full of liquor. Poor girl was in for a long night, but she would get a lovely tip. Once she was done handing out the drinks she took our order. You could see her eyes light up. She knew she was going to be getting a big tip. When she was done with the food she asked anything else. Emmett ordered more shots. She nodded and left.

"OK guys to a great tour," Emmett held up his shot glass and so did everyone else. There was a round of clinking and we all downed our drinks.

Four hours later and too many shots later the place was closing. We were all stumbling back to the limo. Bella like the champ she was was acting the most sober. All the guys were yelling god only knows what to each other. When we got into the limo Bella was laying on the floor in the limo.

"It looks like a night sky," she told us.

"It's a nigh sky out side."

"OOOOO." Bella jumped up and opened up the sun roof. She then stood up so that half of her body was outside of the limo. She was yelling and screaming. She stood like that the whole ride back to the hotel. Once we got there we filed out. Emmett and Jake where now going to wrestle to see who was stronger. Since Bella the two boys have been having a pissing contest.

Bella was the last to get out. "Oh youuuu two, stoppp all this fightinggg nonsense," Bella stuttered.

The two were not listening. Normally Carlisle would stop this but everyone was drunk and it was going to happen no matter what. So in the middle of the parking lot the two boys circled each other. Bella was standing between Jasper and I. She was holding both of us to be steady.

Since the two of them where too drunk to really fight it was a few missed punches followed by some I love you mans. They would fight in the morning when they where sober they told us. Like we where worried. Bella kept her arm around me as we started to walk back to the rooms.

"Can you walk by yourrr self?" I asked her.

She nodded yes but still held on to me. I helped her to her room. She opened the door and looked at me. She gave me a large smile. Then her face turned green. She turned away from me and ran to the bathroom. I heard her start to vomit. I went in to help her out. I saw a hair tie on her dresser. I went into the bathroom and pulled her hair back. Her head was resting on the toilet.

"Thanks," she told me.

I smiled at her. Even now when she was sick she still looked stunning. Her eyes bugged out and her face went into the bowl again. The next half an hour was like this. She would look at me with loving eyes and then throw up. Most people would take that as an insult but I knew what it meant.

"OK I am fine now, thank you Edward," she told me flushing the toilet and standing up.

"Well I could not leave you, that would be rude," I told her, semi lying.

"OK well I am going to pass out now," she told me as we walked to the door.

"OK well I am next door if you need me," I was standing in the door frame. Tomorrow I would put my wall up but today I would blame it on being drunk.

"Good night Edward," she said with her lovely smile and her chocolate eyes melting into me.

"Good night Bella," I told her and ran my hand along her jaw line. I then turned and went into my room. That would be the only touch I would ever allow myself to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took a little bit to get posted. Anyway, what does everything think so far? I know it's still all kinds of early but that's cool. So I am working on another story while I am doing this so I am gonna try for an every other day post. Check out my profile if you wanna read my other stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****.com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

There was a crazy buzzing sound going off. My head was throbbing and my throat was sore. I looked over and saw that it was the phone next to my bed. I grabbed it and whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella how are you feeling?"

Emmett. "Like shit, how do I sound?"

"Not much better. Well if it makes you feel better I am not doing too well either. I just wanted to remind you that we are leaving in an hour. Jasper just woke me up."

"OK thanks, I need to get in the shower. I will see you in a few."

I sat up and finally saw my room. I had trashed it last night looking for m pajamas I guess. I saw my outfit I had wore last night all over the floor. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to get the shower running. It smelled like vomit in there. I flushed the toilet a few times and went to find on outfit for today. After about 50 minutes of cleaning and getting ready there was a knock on my door. I ran over and opened it. I saw Jake with a large Dunkin Donuts Coffee.

"OMG you are a life saver Jake," I gave him a hug and told him to come in. I had to finish with my make-up.

"Wow, and Carlisle though that us boys where going to trash the rooms," he joked sipping on his.

"OK I was drunk and looking for something to put on for bed. How are you feeling?"

"Well I am awake so that is a step in the right direction. I do not remember much but my brother told me Emmett and I where going to fight?"

I giggled remembering that, "Well your brother was telling the truth. You two were having a peeing contest all night."

Jake covered his face in embarrassment, "I can not remember drinking that much in a long time. I do have to say that you were not talking a big game when you said you could drink."

I smiled smugly, "I am not a liar, and you will learn that about me Jake. I am a very truthful person. I would have done my brother's proud."

"I can not wait to meet your brothers and your father."

"When we go to Seattle they are going to come to the show. We can get them backstage passes, right?"

"Oh yeah no problem. We will just have to let Carlisle know. he will also make sure they are on the guest list so that they can get in for free."

I was done. "Awesome, thanks. Well are you ready to start today?"

"As ready as I am going to be," Jake joked and wrapped his arm around my waist as we left my room. I saw the other boys filing out of the room. Seth was leaning on the railing with a cup of coffee as large as Jake's and mine.

"Morning Seth," I smiled. He was the shy guy in the band.

"Hey Bella."

We all started to file down to the limo. I saw Emmett already there. He had his large goofy smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just keep on getting flashes of last night. Do you know how many shots we did?"

I shook my head no.

"It was ten, plus all the beers."

My eyes bugged out of my head. OK I have NEVER done that many before. It is no wonder I puked. Then it clicking in my head. I was not alone last night while I was sick, Edward was with me. I started to look around for him. I saw him and Carlisle coming down the steps. My face went beat red.

"Morning Edward. Listen I am really sorry about last night, thanks for sticking around with me," I was telling him as I walked to him.

He looked at me and just said, "No problem," coldly.

Well I guess he is pissed about being stuck with the drunken bitch. He did not have to stay. I am pretty sure that I told him he could leave. Whatever, I was not going to over analyze this. Today I would start the personal interviews. It was time for us to start to pile into the limo once again. I was excited to see the bus that we would be spending over two months in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was a jerk. This is how it had to be though. She was trying to be nice and I was a jerk. I could not let her in. I knew she would mess the band up in some way. I sat in the back on the limo and just brooded. I was such an asshole. It did not take us long to get to the press conference. This was going to be a collection of all the bands who where going to be on this tour.

As we got out of the limo there were some photographers trying to get pictures of all the bands. We slowly climbed out of the car. I saw the Jake was leading Bella by the small of her back to make sure she was OK. We where going to have to have a talk about distancing ourselves away from Bella. We could not let her get too close to us.

As we got in the band was hurried off to a table that was set up for us. I saw Carlisle take Bella off to the side with him. He would be explaining to her what this conference was about and what we would be doing during it.

The place slowly quitted down and the person for RockStar drinks who was sponsoring it started to talk. He was explaining the band selection and everything else that the news people would want to know. I looked over and saw Bella taking notes. She was a news reporter so it would only make sense for her to be reporting on the tour as well as us.

Emmett tapped my shoulder and slides a note over to me. You into Bella?

I picked up my pen and wrote. No, are you?

He laughed. They whole band is dude. She is an awesome chick.

I rolled my eyes. You know what a bad idea it is for one of you guys to get involved with her. I mean we could have some Yoko shit on our hands.

Emmett gave me a look. Yoko? Come on man she is so much cooler then Yoko ever was for the Beatles. You need to stop being so paranoid.

I shrugged. Well I am not going to say I didn't warn you.

Emmett took the paper for the last time and wrote. Well Jake and I are going to be trying so how about you don't cock block us.

I looked over at Bella. She looked beautiful there with her long hair falling over her face as she wrote. I looked at Emmett and I nodded in agreement. He went to write something to Jake. I am guessing they are going to work on the game plan for getting Bella. I spend the rest of the interview watching Bella. As she would look up and saw me I would look forward. Jake answered all of the questions that where directed at us. When we were done we took a giant group photo along with individual ones.

"OK great job boys. Now its time to go and get the bus!" Carlisle told all of us. I saw Bella's eyes light up. She must be really excited for this bus trip. I know this was her first major story so she must be excited about that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

So the press conference was boring, but all of those things always are. It was time for the bus and I could not wait to see it. Carlisle was telling me all about it. I told him he was a lair. He told me that they got a converted double decker bus. The top floor was two full baths and four bed room. The bottom floor was one half bath, a kitchenette, game room and living room area.

We got into the limo and I was jumping in my seat. All of the guys kept on looking at me; Carlisle gave me a look telling me to calm down. I finally sat on my hands and waited the slow drive till we go to the bus. We finally pulled into the lot and I could already see the bus. It still looked like it was from London.

We stopped right in front of it. Carlisle got out first and posed Vanna White style in front of the bus. All of the guys had shocked looks on their faces.

"How?" Seth asked.

"I am your amazing manager that is how. Now go and find your rooms inside, pair up like we are in the hotel."

The guys ran to the bus. I walked that way I could look around in the down stairs. When you walk into the bus it is a large living area. There are two couches along the sides. There is a coffee table in the middle. As you walked back there was a kitchenette area. It had a stove, oven, refrigerator, microwave, with a little countertop, and a few cabinets. Across from the kitchen was a door which led's to the steps. When you leave the kitchen a large flat screened TV smacked you in the face. It had three different game systems in the walls around it with tons of games and movies. There where two lazy boy chairs and couches around the TV. There was also a pinball machine on the one side by the kitchen.

I went over to the steps where I heard the boys arguing. I climbed up the steps and heard Emmett and Jake fighting. They where in the back of the bus fighting about the one room which looked larger.

"I told you Jake I call biggest room."

"Too bad Seth and I got in here first."

At the back of the bus was two bed rooms. Then on the other side of the door was two large bathrooms, one even had a tub. Then at the front was two other bedrooms. I took the door on the left; it was closer to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw a full size bed, small closet, two dressers, and a flat screen TV. I sat down on the bed, it was very comfortable.

I sat town on the bed and closed my eyes. This was going to be wonderful. A smile slowly spread across my face. I heard the door open and I said, "I am not moving Emmett this is my room."

No one spoke on the other side. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but just left. Well that was just awkward. I just laid back on the bed and tried to clear my head. There was something weird going on between Edward and me and I just did not know what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

It was five by the time we made it back to the hotel. We where trying to decide what we wanted to do. We had to be on stage at 3 tomorrow so we did not have to get up too early. Carlisle told us to go and have fun he was gonna do some work and talk to Esme all night, he already missed her.

"How about pizza, beer, and the baseball game?" Seth suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, I think we should got a bottle of something to do shots with," Bella suggested.

"That sounds amazing. How about Bella and I go and get all of the stuff and everyone else go and clean up Emmett's room." Seth suggested and ushered Bella back to the limo. That sly little boy. Bella gave him a warm smile and willingly followed.

I saw Jake and Emmett's eyes bug out of their head as they saw them drive away. I started to laugh and everyone looked at me. "Seth totally made a smooth move on Bella in front of the two of you."

They both gave me death stares and we went back to our rooms to change. When I was done I went down to Emmett's room. Jasper opened the door and I saw Emmett and Jacob cleaning up the living room area. Since us guys where sharing rooms there was a front living room area with a pull out couch and a back bedroom. Emmett and Jacob were fighting about who gets to sit in the love seat.

"Have they been doing this since I left?" I asked Jasper.

"Well Jake went to go and get changed real quick, but yes. You would think that they had never seen a girl before."

"Well you know they need to see who can be the first one to do her, and who gets sloppy seconds," I joked to Jasper. I did not like talking about Bella like that, but I knew what they were thinking.

"NO. Bella is different. Both of us know that. I actually would like to date her," Jake cried out.

Jasper and I where both shocked. Jake was notorious for just screwing girls and leaving them. Maybe he was finally growing up. Before we could say anything more we heard the clicking of the key in the door and in came Bella and Seth. Seth had a large smile of triumph on his face.

"So what time is the game boys?" Bella asked.

"It starts at 7:05. It's the LA Dodgers vs. the Philadelphia Phillies."

"OK well lets dig into the food before it gets cold," Bella said and flipped open the first lid to the pizza box.

Bella sat on the floor and started to eat some pizza. Everyone else grabbed the pizza and grabbed beers and sat down. Jasper was flicking threw the channels looking for something to occupy the half an hour before the game. Finally we finally decided on just watching the pre game show.

Everyone sat in silence and kept on drinking and eating when the game started. We got into the top of the third when I saw Bella get up. She reached into the brown bag and pulled out a bottle of tequila and six shot glasses.

"So let's make this game a little more interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I am not too into watching sports so I wanted to gave more fun. "How about we plan a fun little drinking game while watching the game? Anyone have a suggestion?"

I looked around at all the boys who were thinking. "Truth or dare," Emmett suggested. I nodded, that would be fun. All the other boys seemed to go along with that.

"How is that a drinking game?" Seth asked.

"We will just drink while we play," I told him with a giggle.

"I'll start," Jake shouted.

I went and sat down next to Emmett on the love seat, since it was the only one left and waited for Jake to start.

"Bella truth or dare,"

"Let's start off slow, truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I blushed, I did. "Yes."

"How many?" Jake pressed.

"Two and now your turn is over."

"Seth truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many women have you been with?"

I saw the boys face turn red. He was so quite and sweet it just interested me to see how many girl he had actually been with. He did not seem like he guy in the band who fucks a bunch of chicks that was Jake and Emmett.

"Five."

"Five? What the fuck, I only know about three little brother, spill," Jake teased and push his brother.

"Well there is the three from home you know, and two girls from the road. They were regulars at some of the shows. My turn, brother of mine, truth or dare?"

"Well since we are all doing a around of truths, truth."

"How do you feel about Bella?"

All of the guys hooted so I joined in with them. He looked over at me and I tried to be cute by batting my eyes. I heard him make a noise, but he finally answered.

"I like her, a lot, she is hot. Edward, truth or dare?" Jake wanted to change the topic real quick. The thing I had noticed about Edward was that he talked and joked with everyone but me.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What kind of pussy question is that?" Emmett asked.

"Look at Edward, good looking guy, but how often have we ever seen him with a woman. Seth and I have known him the longest and I have seen him with one maybe two girls. All of us have had our hearts broken; I mean it's in the lyrics to the songs, so what about you Edward?"

Edward looked at all of them and then at me and said, "Never been in love. Emmett truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still love Rose?"

"Yes," he said with a blush. "You turn Jasper."

"Truth it is."

"Have you ever kissed a dude?"

"Oh come on you know how lame that is, we all know the answer is no."

"I would like to contest that," Edward joked.

"Do not bring that up. It was once and I was wasted and it was not a kiss."

"It was totally a kiss and I do not care how drunk you where."

"What happened?" I asked getting a little interested.

"Well Jasper got drunk one night at a party. There was this beautiful blond across the room. He went up to her and kissed her on the lips. She was a he and he was not too happy about that," Edward said.

Everyone burst into laughter. I was crying that I was laughing so hard. I was leaning onto Emmett so I did not fall on the ground. Well Emmett did and Jasper was not happy at all. He took the bottle of tequila and poured a shot for everyone. We all took out shot and then it was his turn to ask.

"Bella?"

I smiled starting to feel braver with three beers and a shot in me, "Dare."

"Spin around the room then stop, who ever you are facing."

"Fine," I said and jumped up. I was about to start to spin when I heard Jasper telling the others to change their seats when I closed my eyes. I closed my eyes and spun around several times. I slowed down my last spin and stood still, I was about to fall over. I opened up my eyes and saw Edward in front of me.

He did not look happy to see me facing him. I ignored his face and placed a smile on mine. I slowly walked up to him and stood in front of him, he was not sitting on the loveseat. "Are you going to stand up or do I have to come down there?"

Edward let out a sigh and stood up. "Well you do not have to make it seem like this is such a horrible thing. Just shut your eyes and pucker up," I spat at Edward and leaned in to kiss him. This was going to be an amazing kiss; I was going to show him.

My lips pressed against is softly. His lips where cold. I then pressed a big harder and I felt him kissing me back. I slowly started to move my lips against his and I felt his hands wrap around my waist. The second his hands touched my body the kiss became intensified. I felt him press his lips harder into mine and I slowly opened my mouth. It did not take long for Edward's tongue to enter into my mouth and explore my mouth. I was about to let my tongue enter his mouth when I hard one of the boys make a sound that sounded like the clearing of their throat. I was not too sure because I was caught up in the kiss. Edward slowly pulled away from me and I looked back at him and said. "Not that bad huh?" and sat down on the floor.

We did a round of shots after ever round of truths and dares. Edward and I did not speak directly to each other again that night. By the end of the night I had ten beers and five shots. I had a nice drunk going on when I went was walking back to my room at 1. Edward followed behind me since he was in the room next to me.

I went to my door and unlocked it. I turned to say good night to Edward, but instead was assaulted by this mouth. We picked up jus were we had stopped. He pushed me against the door frame and had his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. The chemistry that I felt between us was undeniable. Edward moved his kisses from my lips to down my neck and I let out a little whimper. The feeling of his lips on my bare skin was erotic.

Again we were interrupted, but not by one of his band mates, but by his cousin, Carlisle. He had opened the door to his apartment and said, "Edw…oh I am sorry," and went right back into this room. Edward pulled away and looked at me.

"I am sorry. Good night Bella," and stalked back to his room.

I stood there frozen as I watched Edward go into his room. I turned and entered my room. I changed for bed and went to sleep dreaming about that kiss. I had several different and very dirty dreams about Edward that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

What had I just done? The kiss in the room was apart of the game. The problem was that I wanted to know if the chemistry was still there or if was from the game. It was there, and very strong. I could not slip up, again. I closed the door to my room and saw my cousin looking at me.

"What was that I just saw?"

"It was nothing Carlisle and I do not want to hear another word, do you understand me?"

"OK, fine. If you want to talk to me I am just in the next room. You are on the pull out tonight, I was there last night," Carlisle joked and sneaked into his room.

I got changed and laid down on the bed in a confused ball of emotion. I did not know how things where going to work out, but I had a feeling it was not going to be how I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK so one question was brought up that I wanted to address, no Bella will not be slutting it up with the whole band. ******** Bella has a knowledge that these boys seem to like her but she really only has eyes for one. I don't know how many people have been to the real Mayhem Fest but it is set up like any other all day festival like Ozzfest or Warped Tour. There are two stages second stage is GA and main is seats or lawn, tons of vendors, lots of drunken people, and good music. OK well on with the story!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****.com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

The room was dark except for the light glow of candles on the dresser at the far end of the room. I was laying in my bed in my best sexy little black dress. It barely covered my breast and my ass. Across the room from me was the most hansom man I had ever seen in my life. He slowly walked to me and lay down on the bed with me.

He crawled over until he was on top of me. Slowly I felt his cool lips start to kiss my bare skin. The kisses started at the top of my dress and moved up toward my face. Once his lips locked with mine I locked my hands in his wonderfully long bronze hair. I pulled Edward's body on top of mine so I could feel him against me.

Edward's hands roamed all over my body as he was kissing me. Once he reached my breast I let out a soft moan once I felt his hands on my body. I felt him pull at my breast so that they where free from my dress. I saw Edward's green eyes looked down and light up. Slowly his kisses started to move down my body again. Edward's mouth hovered above my breast and smiled. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Then I heard a loud buzzing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was alone in my hotel room dressed in my pajamas. I sat there confused for a moment. It was a dream. I just had a very dirty and sexy dream about Edward. I threw my arm over to smack my alarm clock. I let out a load groan and rolled out of bed. Today was the 1st day of the tour. Tonight would be the last night that we would spend in the hotel; I had to pack up my stuff.

I looked at the clock and it read that it was 10. the show starts at noon and the guys go on the stage at 3. We would be getting there before noon. I ran threw a quick shower and packed up a side bag with a notebook, pens, and a small hand held recorder. I then started to place my clothes back in my suite cases. I was ready by 11:30 which was a personal best.

There was a knock on my door and I saw Emmett standing there with the coffee this morning. I took it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "All ready for our big day?"

"I am beyond nervous, but other then that I am doing good," Emmett admitted to me. I am glad that I am not any of them today because it would scare the shit out of me if I had to perform in front of a ton of people today.

"Is everyone else awake?" I asked.

"Yep. We are all getting ready to get into the bus. Do you want a hand putting your stuff in your room? Carlisle changed his mind about staying here tonight. We are gonna drive tonight. It's only a two hour drive but he thinks it is best if we leave right after the show tonight."

"OK well I am glad that I just packed. Here you can take this bag and I will take the others," I told Emmett when I handed him one of my suitcases.

I checked the hotel room one last time to make sure that I had everything. Once I was happy I grabbed my bags and walked out of the room. I slowly made my way down to the bus. I went up to my room and saw my one bag already in there. "Thanks Emmett," I called out in the bus.

I placed my bags on top of the bed and started to put my stuff in the draws. I also put whatever I could in the closes so that I could use the draws as the tops of the dresser. I did not want to put things on top because of the bus my stuff would fall off.

"OK EVERYONE DOWN STAIRS NOW!" I heard Carlisle call. I opened up my door and saw the boys head down. I looked to see if I saw Edward but he must already be down there. I stepped into the hallway at the same time as Edward. He looked at me and quickly walked past me to go down the steps. I followed him by a few feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Why could I not decide what I wanted to do with Bella? My body and my heart was telling me to go after her. They were telling me how perfect she was for me. My mind on the other hand kept on telling me what I bad idea it was to even look at her. It just seemed like my mind was slowly loosing this battle. Every time I saw her my heart would swell up.

She is a witch, my mind told me. Really? Witch is the best excuse that I can come up with. What is this the 1700's? She was bewitching me though. I hardly know the girl and I am falling head over heels, like the rest of the band.

I sat down on the couch and watched for Carlisle to talk to us. This was the start to our tour! This was the beginning of us making it in the big times. we where going to be some bodies. Emmett sat down next to me practically jumping in his seat. I saw Bella come down the stairs and stand in the doorway. She knew she was not apart of this conversation.

"OK so today is the first show. We will be there a little late but it is no big deal. When we get there they will unload all of your instruments and then we can practice with out being hooked up. When it is over you boys will be at a tent signing stuff and talking with the fans. Afterwards they want us to stay for the whole show. If you want you can walk around, since we are not that big of a band you should not be bothered by the fans. We are going to be leaving in five minutes so make sure you have everything and we should be there in about 30 minutes."

Everyone scattered and I saw Bella pull out her phone to make a call. I went up to my room to get changed for the show. If I was going to be a rock star I was going to look the part. I grabbed a pair of beat up jeans and a black Lamb of God shirt. I sat on the bed playing my imaginary drums when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Slowly the door opened and I saw Bella standing there. She closed the door behind her and stood there. She did not say a word but just looked at me. I wanted to stand up and wrap my arms around her and kiss her again. Instead I just looked back at her.

"You wanted something?" I asked.

"What is going on with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I see you during the day you are cold and nasty. Then later in the night you are friendly and nice. Is it when you are drunk you are nice to me? I know its not that you hate everyone because you are nice around your friends, so why me?"

She asked the one questions that I could not answer. I did not know so I did not know how to answer her question. "I don't know Bella."

"Is it because I work for a magazine? I mean I would never write anything negative about your guys. I like all of you a lot I would never hurt you guys."

"I told you I do not know Bella. Please do not push the subject too much."

"Fine Edward. What I do want you to know is I do not play games. Last night when you kissed me at my room that was me. That was how I really felt. I guess I can see that you do not feel the same which is fine; I guess I will not bother you anymore. I am just going to need to do an interview at some point," Bella told me and stood there. She wad waiting for my response to her statement. When I did not say anything she turned and left my room.

I was yet again a jerk. I was being an asshole for no reason what so ever. All I wanted to do was be with her and hold her. My stupid, stupid brain. How I hated it right now. I went back to practicing the songs on my invisible drums telling myself what kind of an asshole I was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I went back into my room and softly cried. I did not let out loud sobs because I was on a bus of men and did not want all of them to know. I had just made myself vulnerable to the guy I had a crush on and he rejected me in the worst way. I let myself cry for ten minute then I knew I had to clean myself up. I had to look good since I was going to be with the band.

I opened the door and walked into the one bathroom to wash my face. Once my eyes where not red any longer I went back to my room to reapply my make-up. Once I was ready I went down stairs to find one of the guys to hang around. I saw Jake sitting in the front room reading something.

I sat down next to him and pushed the magazine cover up so I could see it. there I saw my face along with three other girls on the cover of my magazine. I looked at the page and he was reading about me. "Aw don't read that Jake."

He smiled at me. "Come on you look super hot in these pictures and it was a great article. They did a good job at talking about you."

"Thanks," I said with a blush. "Let me tell you how uncomfortable I felt during the shoot."

"Really? It does not show in your pictures at all. You look very calm, relaxed, and sexy."

I blushed again. Jake was being very bold. I looked up at the tan man and smiled. He was exactly what almost every girl would asked for in a man. I laid my head back down on his shoulder and read threw the article with him as we waited to get to the show.

The bus started to slow down and we looked out the window. There was a sea of cars. This must be the show. People started to move out of the way of the bus and smack the sides. We slowly pulled up to the entrance for the bands. Once they checked to make sure we where on the list they let us enter. We where motioned for where to park. Once we where parked we saw a group of guys come around to the back and heard a commotion.

"Well I guess we are here," Jake told me. "HEY GUYS WE ARE HERE!"

In about two seconds all of the guys came from where ever they where and were looking out the windows with us. Carlisle had gotten off the bus when we checked in and Jasper had taken over driving. There was a knock at the door and we all saw Carlisle standing outside. We walked out to meet with him and start the day.

"OK everyone take one of these badges. These are the back stage passes, do not loose them!" Carlisle handed out laminated papers with a black necklace. I put mine around my neck.

"OK guys you really need to practice but afterwards you guy are more then welcome to do whatever you want. If you guys need any food or dink it's over there," Carlisle said pointing.

I saw the boys go to where their instruments where being placed and decide on what songs they would be performing. They would only get to have five songs so they wanted to make sure they would be good.

I went over to the food tent to find some thing to have for lunch. As I was grabbing a sandwich I bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry," I told the short girl.

She turned around and smiled at me, "No problem, names Alice," she told me and extended her hand. She was short, not even five foot with short spiky black hair. She was wearing some kind of black outfit to show off her tiny little figure.

"Bella. Are you in one of the bands or other?"

She giggled, "Other. I am one of God Forbid's roadies."

I must have shown shock in my face. She smiled at me, "Yeah I know I am little and a girl so most people don't think I am a roadie. Well I am good at what I do and get paid more because I am cute and little," she gave me her best sexy smile. I laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I work for Revolver. I am doing a big story on the band Slaughter House Five. I am following them around. While on the road I am going to be writing about the shows also."

"OH! I heard about them. I have a copy of their CD. It is really good. You are so lucky, they are some hot boys."

I laughed. "That is very true. They are already fighting over me like I am a rag doll."

"Well I guess I should take one of them off your hand," she gave me a wicked smile.

"Well I will introduce you after they perform, they are practicing right now."

"Awesome. It is going to be nice to have one other girl around here who is not a groupie. God I hate those girls. They think that it is so cool to fuck a guy in a band. What these girls do not know is that they will not remember them after they cum."

I nodded my head in agreement. I had never thought about groupies. I did not know how I was going to handle seeing girls with Edward. Alice must have noticed the slight look of fear cross my face.

"You like one huh?"

I nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well maybe he likes you too, I mean come on you are hot."

I shook my head no.

"Oh sorry. Well listen these shows are filled with hot men who are looking for a good lay, trust me. I will find out a guy," she smiled and handed me a beer.

Alice and I spent the next few hours talking. She was a really cool person to hang around and she was right about the groupie thing. I had seen several different girls going up and talking to the guys while they tried to practice. Only Emmett made a pass at a few of them.

It was time for them to go on stage. I saw the roadies of Sleep Train Arena taking their instruments over to the stage. I went over to talk with them for a moment. They were in a circle with Carlisle talking. I stood next to Jake and he let me in.

"OK guys this is it. Now just act like this is any other bar you guys have played at. Just pretend there is no one out there," Carlisle was telling them.

"You guys are going to do a great job!" I cheered them on. They started to separate. All of the guys gave me a hug before they walked on stage, well all but Edward.

I went over to the side of the stage and pulled out my notebook. I motioned for Alice to come and stand with me. They guys where doing any last second tuning. Once things where perfect I heard their theme song start. After the theme song they went right into their "big song" Run.

Jake started to sing and I was amazed. He was a lot better sounding then on the CD. I saw Alice smiling as she watched them play. I Emmett would sing back up growling vocals when needed. I started to write about each guy. When I came up to Edward I was mesmerized at how he played. He was so intent on his drums. He kept a perfect beat. I saw him look over at me during the first song and actually smile. I smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had played this song a thousand times so it was like second instinct beating away on the drums. I watched all of my brothers play their parts and sing. I was so proud of us at this very second. I looked over to see Bella watching me. I could not help but smile at her. I liked her. I was going to give in. She would not cause me or my band harm, I hope.

When the first song was over and everyone was clapping Jake took a moment to mention out name and introduce our next song, The Pain Inside. I started to beat away on the drums again. I saw Jasper come over and smile at me while I played. He motioned his head off stage to Bella. He was not going to go after her once he realized that I had feelings for her. I looked at her again and saw those wonderful chocolate eyes light up.

We went right into our next song. That is when I saw a large man come over and start talking to Bella. I felt rage rip threw my body. I know I had no claim to her but I did not want her talking to someone else. He seemed to get the drift because she blew him off before The Only One was over. When the crowed died down again Jake took a minute to introduce all of us. Everyone cheered as he said all of our names. Jake told them there was only two more songs.

After we played our last two songs the crowed cheered so loud. I felt a smile go across my face as I tossed my one drum stick into the crowd. I took the other one over to Bella. She was standing there jumping up and down in her stop.

"OH MY GOD! OUD GUYS WHERE GREAT!" she yelled when we came over. Everyone gave her smiles and thanked her. When I finally reached her I gave her a hug and handed my stick to her.

"This is for you," I said with a smile.

"Thank you Edward," she said and looked down.

I leaned over and whispered to her, "I am sorry about before I was an asshole. Maybe we can talk tonight?"

She looked up at me large brown eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. I gave her my best smile and went off with my band. We had to go and signed CD's and whatever else people wanted. We had a few shirts that we where selling. I saw Bella and the spiky haired girl talking to Carlisle and then he came over with us.

"Great job Edward," Carlisle said putting his arm around me. "So what was that about?"

"I think I might try things with Bella. There is a pull that I can not fight anymore."

I saw my cousin smile at me, "That sounds good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Watching them interact with their fans was fun. There was a lot of girls who where there trying to get their attrition. Emmett actually asked one of the girls to come and stand with him so they could talk later. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he was doing.

I was surprised by the reaction that Seth was getting from the girls. I did not think he would have as much pull with the ladies as he was getting. Jasper and Jake had a good amount of women who where throwing themselves at them.

What was upsetting me was the women who where all about Edward. I looked at him and how could you not want him. He was tall over 6 foot. He had long shaggy bronze hair that looks like he just got done having sex. His skin was pale white and covered her perfect frame flawlessly. His best quality was his green eyes. They shone like sunlight.

He brushed every girl off when they came on to him. He was polite. I saw him turn to look at me every so often and give me that wonderful crooked smile. It has been three days that I knew him and I was head over heels for him. This has never happened to me before. I had never felt like this before.

When the singing was done the guys all went back to behind the second stage. We all saw Emmett take the girl into the bus so that meant that we should stay away if we where smart.

I saw Alice talking to some guy. I decided I would introduce them to my new friend. I pulled Alice over to the group of men and said, "Hey guys this is Alice, and she is a roadie for God Forbid. Alice this is Seth, Jake, Edward, and Jasper," I pointed to each one of them.

Alice's face light up as she shook each of their hand. Everyone started to talk to each of them. I saw Jasper eyeing her up. She seemed to be doing the same, but much slicker. I felt a arm wrap around my waist. I looked to my right and saw Jake.

"Wanna go and look around with me?"

"Um," I looked at Edward. "Sure but lets not be too long. I wanna watch the main stage for my article."

"Don't worry we will be there right on time," Jake smiled and pulled me away.

We walked away from our group and mixed with all the fans. We got to a large vendor section and looked at the stuff they where selling.

"So I wanted to talk to you alone for a little," Jake said with his arm around my waist.

"OK that sounds good."

"I like you Bella," he blurted out when I was looking at necklaces they had. I slowly turned my head to see him.

"It's only been three days Jake," I tried to play it off as a time thing.

"Yeah I know but I mean I feel for you a lot Bella. There is something about you that I can not explain but its like I need to be with you," Jake said looking into my eyes.

"Jake, I do not think it is a good idea if I where to date any of you while I was writing this. I mean if I date you and things go bad then it could mess up everything," this argument would be a lot better.

"So when the tour is over and you are done with your article? We could maybe try it then?"

"Sure Jake. We could go on a date. Are you guys gonna move to New York? I heard Carlisle talking about that with someone named, Esme?"

"Yeah that's his wife. I mean most of us are from the New York area so it would be best if we moved there, big city and all."

We had moved along the vendors and Jake seemed to be pleased with the idea of us eventually getting to go on a date. I felt bad for leaving hope for him but this was really the best way for things. This way he would not bother me again about the whole becoming a couple.

It was not that Jake was a bad person, in fact he was wonderful. I just did not feel anything for him. I looked at him as a friend and nothing more. It was not like what I felt for Edward. Just when I looked at him I would feel my heart rate speed up.

"Ready to go and see the main stage bands?"

"Yes I do not want to miss them!"

Jake took my hand and led me threw the crowd to go and find the back stage area of the main stage. I was hoping to write the article tonight or tomorrow so that I could email it to my boss and see if he could get it in this month's edition of the magazine. When we got to the backstage area I saw Edward standing there with the rest of the band, Emmett was there, girl less. We all stood on the one side and got ready to watch the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK so what does everyone think? I hope everyone likes this. There seems to be people reading which is good. Well the show is over and it is not time for Bella and Edward to have a chat. ******

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****.com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

The show was over and it was time to go back to the bus. Jake called a meeting for all of us before we got onto the bus. I saw Bella and Carlisle get into the bus. Carlisle was going to drive to San Francisco tonight. He was going to be out night driver. He would sleep during the day while we preformed and stay up at night. I would have to call Esme and tell her what a wonderful man she had on her hands.

When Jake was sure everyone was on the bus and away from us he said, "OK well it is no but surprise that we are all into Bella, well except for you Ed are you sure you're not gay? Anyway I took the plunge and asked Bella if she would want to date or something."

I saw my band mates look at him waiting for a response. Jake smiled and said, "She isn't going to date anyone while she is on tour with us because things can get weird and bad, but she told me we could try once we are done this. So everyone, tough shit. Also do not try and do the same thing, cause she is totally mine once we are done the tour," Jake told the guys in a snotty tone.

"Well my goal is Alice now," Jasper told everyone.

"She is hot, go for it she was defiantly into you," Emmett cheered. "I am gonna stick with drink groupies."

"It you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with?" Seth joked.

"Yeah something like that," Emmett sneered. He hated when we brought up Rose. We all knew they were made for each other but too damn stubborn to make it work.

"OK can we go in I am getting tiered?" Seth asked.

Everyone nodded and we slowly filed into the bus. I saw Carlisle make a head count to make sure he did not leave anyone, or take anyone extra. "OK boys get to sleep. You need to be rested for the show tomorrow. Today's was great and I think word is going to be getting out about you guys."

I was about to climb the steps when I saw Bella on her laptop typing. She was writing for her magazine about the show no doubt. I went over and sat with her. She smiled and me and closed the laptop.

"Top secret spy stuff?" I joked.

"You know it."

"Do you wanna talk now?" I asked excited to be doing this. I was a little scared because of what Jake had said but hoping that was a way to blow him off. She did not seem to be attacked to him which is my only hope.

"I have to write this for work, but after in like an hour. You can meet me in my room so that we have some privacy," Bella told me with a smile on her face.

"OK that sounds great. I will see you then," I told her and got up. I did not want to interrupt her work so I went up to my room. I noticed that I was a little stinky from the show so I thought I would take a shower. I did not want to have a serious talk while I smelled, that did not seem right. Also a long shower will help pass the time.

When I got to the top of the steps I heard Jake and Seth talking. I was not one to eves drop but when I heard Bella's name I had to listen.

"So she told me we have to wait which is OK, but I have a feeling I will make her crack," Jake told his brother in a whisper.

"Jake please do not do anything stupid. This tour is about the band and not you getting your dick wet."

"Hey, do not speak of my future wife that way. I feel something for this girl and I am going to do whatever I have to, to get her to be mine. Plus I know I have no real competition on this bus. Jasper is going for that weird black haired chick, Emmett is hung up on Rose, and Edward is nasty to her unless he is drinking so whatever."

"And I am nothing?"

"Aw Seth come on you are the cute kid. Plus Bella is not your type of girl."

"I am older then you Jake so don't call me kid I hate that."

"You know what I mean when I say kid. Well I have to take a shit so I will be back in a few," I heard Jake announce and go into the bathroom.

Well that was kind of weird. I never heard Jake become so possessive over a woman. I did not want to over analyze anything until I spoke to Bella tonight. I was going to get everything out in the open. It Bella was willing to forgive me and over look all of this then we might try to figure something out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was writing my first review of the tour. I did not want to sound like I was kissing everyone's ass but I wanted it to be good. It was a very smooth running affair and did not appear to have any mess ups. I wrote about some of the bands. Most of the article was about the bands on the main stage. Once I had a good three pages I emailed it to my boss and shut down the laptop.

I heard Carlisle talking to his wife on the phone. He was making fun of her for having cravings for weird foods like all pregnant women. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for me to talk with Edward. I had the worst case of butterflies ever. I wanted to be with him.

There was something between us that I had finally noticed yesterday when we kissed. When I thought about the past few days I was able to pick up on the pull between us. Even though he was outwardly mean to me he watched me. He seemed like he was studying me. When we would drink he would become very sweet to me. I knew there had to be something and I wanted it to be true.

I collected my things and walked up the stairs and went to my room. I heard groans come from one of the bathrooms. I could be one of two things and both of them where not what I wanted to think about. I suddenly was reminded of my brothers. Sharing bathroom with them was like being in the 2nd ring of hell. Those boys sure could be gross.

I went into my room and closed the door. I put my laptop back in the top dresser draw with all of my other electronics that I had. I decided to change into something more comfortable. I put on a large baggy police shirt that was my father's. I could not wait till we got to Seattle and I could see my family again. I also put on a pair of little Soffe shorts. I was brushing my hair when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called to Edward feeling my heart rate speed up. When he came in and saw me his eyes bugged out a little. I guess the outfit had pulled off what I wanted, casual but sexy.

"Hey Edward," I said brushing my hair.

"How has your night been Bella?"

"Same old. I got my work done which was nice. I might not have to write again till we leave Seattle which is good. I can not wait to be there. My dad and brother's are going to be so stoked to see me," a smiled spared across my face.

"You miss them a lot don't you?"

"More then I can explain."

"Are you as excited to see your mother?"

"Not really. I mean I love my mother because she is my mother but we are not very close. She chose to have another family all the way on the other side of the US so whatever. I am more like my father anyway."

Edward sat down on the bed and I joined him sitting Indian style. That cause my already short shorts to ride up my leg and he noticed. A sly smile spread across my face, "You wanted to talk?" I asked.

I saw his face look a little more firm and look down. His face reddened a bit and he said, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being a complete asshole. I have been mean, cold, and nasty for no reason. You do not deserve that."

"What is the reasons for all of this?"

"A lot of self reflection."

I looked into his eyes. He was lying. "Liar."

"What?"

"I can tell you are lying by the look in your eyes. What is the real reason why you changed your mind?"

He took on a deep breath and exhaled. "I finally decided to let my feelings for you come out. When I first saw you I was attacked, but I suppressed it. I kept on comparing you to Yoko. When we would drink I would let those walls down and see how wonderful you are. Today I finally broke down."

My heart was beating so fast it thought it was going to break. I looked into his eyes and saw truth. I had a large smile across my face, "I like you too Edward."

He smiled. He already knew this because of the conversation we had before. He knew I had feelings and I now knew that he had them for me. Suddenly I had a shot of fear. I had told Jake before that I would not date anyone in the bands while on tour. This would be a problem.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear. When his hand touched my face I immediately rubbed my cheek against his hand. Edward moved closer and placed both hands on my cheeks. He looked deep into my eyes and I forgot everything. I had no worried right now.

I moved my head a little bit closer hoping he would understand what I was asking for. He did. Slowly his head moved closer to mine. His lips slowly pressed themselves against mine. My hands moved out to touch Edward. The feeling of our skin touching was amazing. Slowly Edward's lips molded to mine. Softly parting so we both could breath. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in when I felt it lick my bottom lip.

The second our mouths opened I let out a moan. His tongue slowly explored the caverns of my mouth. Edward's hands left my face and roamed down my body till they got to my hips and pulled me closer. I let out a little school girl giggle. Before anything more could happen there was a knock on the door.

We both pulled back and I quick looked at Edward. "Just a second," I called out. I motioned for Edward to go on the side of the bed that you can not see from the door. I went to the door and opened it up.

"Are you OK Bella?"

"Yeah Jake why?"

"Well I heard sounds coming from here."

"Nope I am good. Well I am tiered so I am gonna go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"OK well good night then," Jake said looking around one last time and then turning to leave. I closed the door and laid my back on it and giggled.

I saw Edward poke his head up from the other side. "He is going to be an issue."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"What are we going to do?" he asked sitting back on the bed.

"I am not sure. That was what I was thinking about before you interrupted me with you stunning eyes," I joked.

"Well I guess you want to try us out?" Edward asked playfully.

"Yes very much so."

"Well we could just come out in the open."

"Oh god no, that will break Jake's heart and be very mean."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"We can date in secret? It will be all kinds of sexy," I smiled at him.

"Secret?"

"Yes. We can spend the nights together and any other free time. All time around the rest of the band we have to act normal. Well you can tell them that you are going to be nice to me now."

Edward eyes grew wide. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It will be the only way that we can make this work. We will be able to date and not hurt everyone and not mess up my article."

"OK Bella if this is what you want then we can do that," Edward said.

I let out a yawn. It was getting late, almost 2:30. Edward smile and pulled down my covers for me. I smiled at him and slid into my bed. He kissed me on my forehead and whispered, "Good night sweet Bella, my secret girlfriend." Edward turned out the light and closed the door behind him. I smiled and slowly sunk into a blissful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Well that is not how I planed for that conversation to go at all. I was planning for her to be angry with my and show it. Instead she was playful and understanding. The biggest twist was that she was willing to give us a chance. I had already known that she had feeling for me from our conversation earlier. I just did not plan on her letting me in so quickly.

I did not like the fact that our relationship was going to be a secret. It was going to be sexy with all of the stolen glances, secret hand holding, and playful banter. I wanted everyone to know that I was with her. I did not want to see other men speaking to her or touching her. She was going to be my girlfriend and all of that was for me.

When we get off the tour we will be able to come out in the open about us. Then there would be Jake to worry about. Jake seems to think that once the tour is over that he and Bella will be together. Well maybe by that point he will notice that Bella is not into him and he can move on. Or maybe he will fuck a bunch of girls and piss Bella off so that she can get out of her obligations.

I felt the bus come to a stop. I knew that it was only about a two hour drive from the first show to the second. Carlisle said that we would be parking in motel parking lots. I went into my bedroom and got changed. A few minutes later the door opened and Carlisle came in.

"What are you doing still awake?" he asked like a father.

"I went to talk to Bella and apologize for my rudeness."

"Well that is very nice. Does that have anything to do with Jake asking her out?"

Carlisle was always way too perceptive. He was able to pick up on everything and anything. Also he liked to gossip like a fourteen year old girl. I shot him a look and said, "No I told her I wanted to talk earlier today. I felt bad for how I have been to her."

"Sure little cousin. Anyway we are parked and you need to get to sleep."

"Yeah ok. Good night Carlisle."

"Night Edward."

I closed my eyes and let myself dream of Bella, my girlfriend.

I woke up the next morning at ten. My alarm clock was buzzing and freaking out on me. I reached over and turned it off. Carlisle would get up in time for the show and then go back to sleep after we preformed. The drive tonight was going to be a lot longer. I had showered last night so today I just had to get dressed. I smelled food coming from down stairs.

I opened my door and walked down the steps. I saw Bella wearing the make outfit she had on last night while cooking in our poor excuse of a kitchen. I looked around to see if anyone else was there. When I saw that no one was up yet I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around Bella's waste and kissed her on the neck.

"Oh Jake that feels so nice," she cooed.

I pulled back and I heard her giggle uncontrollable. She was playing a mean joke on me. She still had not turned to look who it was. Before I could respond she spoke again, "Did you sleep well Edward?"

"That was not funny," I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh come on that was very funny. I hope you are hungry I am waking enough food to feed a bus of grown men in a band."

"It smells wonderful what is it?"

"French toast, bacon, and hash browns, the good hash browns that are in the squares and not the diced up."

"Well I can not wait to eat it. Do you want me to go and wake up the rest of the guys?"

"Yes it is almost ready."

I leaned in and gave Bella another quick kiss before I climbed the steps to go bang on the doors. I got to Emmett's first and screamed, "Food, awake, now." I then did the same thing to Jake's room. It did not take the boys very long to get up and come get food.

We all went down the steps and piled on the food. Bella looked like a proud mother feeding her children as she dished out the food for us. She must do this for her father and brothers. It had to be hard being the only female in a house of men. She always spoke of her younger brother's and father but never of her step mother who had to have the three boys. I wonder what happened. She had the maternal instinct though.

Once we where done breakfast all of the guys went up to get ready for the show. I was going to drive us there today.

"Bella I am going to have to start driving if we want to be there by noon, do you mind if I drive while you clean up?"

"Nope go right ahead Edward I am almost done."

I looked back at her and she looked sexy in her pajama's cleaning up a breakfast that she just made me. She gave me a large smile and went back to cleaning up. I saw that she only had two more dishes to do. I started up the bus and headed to the venue in San Francisco. We were only five minutes away so it should not take us long at all.

"OK Edward I am going to go and get ready for the show," Bella called and climbed the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So what does everyone think about the little secret relationship? Well it only makes sense since Bella had to turn down Jake, right? Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****/adakain**** and I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

The San Francisco show went just as well as the Sacramento show. During their performance Edward would constantly look over at me and give me his stunning crooked smile. I spent a lot of the time watching's Edward legs beat away on the double bass drum that he had. After watching his wonderfully sculpted legs keep perfect rhythm I started to watch his arms. He whaled away on the drums and you could see him flexing every single muscle in his arm I started to find him sexier and sexier.

I felt a jab into my side. I looked over to see Alice smiling ear to ear, "Well now I know for sure who you have the crush on. He sure does look good playing the drums."

"Alice, shhhh," I scolded the spiky haired girl.

"Do you not want everyone knowing, or is it just one person?"

"Everyone," I whispered. I was going to have to be careful around Alice. It seems like she pays a little too much attention to small details.

"OK don't worry. I will not let anyone know," Alice told me with a smug smile. I watched her study Jasper's body just like I had studied Edward's.

When they where done I gave all of them a hug and told them how wonderful they where. When it came to Edward it was a different hug. It still looked light and carefree but between us we knew there was more emotion in the simple hug.

"OK well let's get changed before Carlisle takes his nap. We are going to be leaving early because it's like a 7-8 hours drive to San Bernardino," Seth told the guys and I watched them walk away.

"So how are things with Jasper?" I asked.

"Moving along nicely. We are at the playful and flirty stage."

"Very nice, you two should be screwing in no time."

Alice and I both giggled. "I do not think I want it to be like that. He is just such an awesome guy I do not want to screw it up with being just fuck buddies."

I nodded knowing what Alice meant. I heard a sting of beeps noticing that it was my cell phone. I had a text message from Edward. "Meet me behind the bus in 5" I smiled to myself.

"Who's that?"

"Oh it's my brother he was telling me something dumb he did."

"That's what brother's are for, right?"

"That is very true Alice. OK well I am gonna grab something off the bus before Carlisle passes out so I will see you in a few," I told her as I turned and walked away. I walked slowly over to where the buses were. I looked around to make sure that I did not see any of the guys from the band and went over to where the back of the bus.

I was suddenly turned around and my back was slammed against the back of the bus. I saw Edward's green eyes light up when he saw the shocked look on my face. A smile spread across my face and I pulled Edward's body onto mine. Once out lips pressed against each other my passion was released. Watching Edward play the drums for a good thirty minutes turned me on. I hooked my legs up on his hips and wrapped them around him.

He looked down and saw what I had done, "Excited are we?"

"Well watching you play can turn a girl on. I can understand where groupies are coming from now," I cooed as I pulled his face to mine.

Edward's mouth opened up and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth. Edward's one hand that was around my neck slowly moved down to cover my right breast. I let out a soft groan and rocked my hips on Edward. Edward started to lightly massage my breast and I continued to rock my hips on him. I could feel his erection pressing into me.

Edward pulled his face back, "I don't want to do this like this."

I gave him a questioning look.

Edward placed his hands behind him and unhooked my feet and slowly lowered them back onto the ground. "I do not want to dry hump you behind a bus at a concert. I want things with us to be good and sweet, not dirty and spontaneous."

"But sometimes dirty and spontaneous is sexy."

"That is very true, but not the first time with you. Maybe later, but not right now."

I knew he was right and that was sweet of him to not want to do it like this right now. I was horny right I pouted out my lips and Edward leaned down and kissed them softly. "Maybe we can continue this later tonight when everyone goes to sleep."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "OK. It's time to get back to everyone else. I will leave first and then you can follow."

Edward nodded and I walked around from behind the bus. I saw Emmett on the phone. I walked past him and smiled. I was able to pick up on a small part of the conversation, "Rose please we are going to be in the area in August. Let me see Marcus. He is my son too. Let me take him to a few shows with us. There is a girl on tour with us. No now some whore she is a magazine reporter. OK well think about it and let me know. I miss you Rose and tell Marcus how much Daddy loves him."

My heart went out to Emmett. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. A few seconds later he was at my side. I put a supportive arm around him, "Its hard isn't it?"

"Like you would not believe. I wish I could be with him at all times but Rose just makes things so hard."

"Well I will watch him if you want. I know you offered my skills out before you asked me," I jokingly shoved Emmett.

"Thanks Bella. I think it will make Rose feel better if there is a female there to help out with him. He is a good kid, but a typical boy."

"Well it is a good thing that I am use to boys and not girls," I joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

It took all of my strength to not have Bella right there against the bus. She was better then that. Bella was special and should be treated that way. After we had been together for awhile and wanted to do it then that is one thing, but not our first time.

I beat my head against the bus a few times and tried to think of anything but Bella's body between mine. I had to calm myself down. After about ten minutes I was able to leave from behind the bus. I saw that Bella was not that far away from the buses. She was talking with Emmett who seemed to be upset. I know Rose was being a bitch about letting Marcus come out on tour with us.

I went over to the two of them to see what was up, "How you doing Emmett?"

"Wonderful bro. Let's get drunk!"

Things must be really bad if Emmett is screaming about getting drunk right now. I looked over at Bella and she shrugged. She was being a good friend. "OK Emmett let's get drunk," Bella told him and they went over to the liquor tent.

I watched her jog over to the tent. Her ass looked perfect in those jeans. I felt an arm come around my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Jake was looking at the same thing I was. "She is perfect isn't she?"

"She is very beautiful," I replied flatly.

"What is your big thing against her? I mean look at her ass in those jeans. God I could just bite right into it."

"I do not think Bella wants her ass bit into."

"You know what I mean Edward. I can not wait till this tour is over and I can have her."

"What if she changes her mind?"

"What about me and her? She won't. You do not see how she is with me. She is practically in love with me man. I just wish I got to get the kiss that you had with her the other night. That was hot. So how was it?"

I closed my eyes remembering the kiss we had in front of all the guys. It was wonderful. I big stupid smile spread across my face and I heard Jake make a sound.

"That good, huh? Damn you where a lucky man. Soon enough I will have those lips all over me."

That was my limit, "Jake do not talk about her like that."

"Oh come on man. I know there is someone out there whose lips you wish where all over your body."

"Yes, but I do not voice it to everyone," I growled threw clenched teeth.

"Fine what ever man. I am gonna go and have a few beers with her and Emmett. You coming?"

"In a minute." My heart was working a mile a minute when I watched Jake leaving. How could he talk about her like that? Sure I may mentally have a picture or two, but I would never verbally voice it. He was nasty. I was able to calm down by the time I walked over to the liquor tent. Bella was giggling about some joke that someone made. Her laughter was music to my ears. I let myself smile as I walked over to join my band mates and the girl I was falling head over heals for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I could not stop laughing. I loved when Emmett would tell all of his great college stories. They always seemed to have so much fun. I wish I had known them when I went away to school. I stayed at home to help my Dad with my brothers. I commuted to college.

There where a few rare occasions when I was able to go to one of the parties and let my hair down with out my family. I mean sure my brother's and I would have parties, but how much fun can a girl really have when she has three brother's watching her? I was already on my third beer and feeling pretty good. I saw Edward walking in when I was done one of my giggle fits. He had a large smile on his face and was watching me.

"So I hear we have we have a free day on Arizona. What do we plan to do there?"

"We will find something to do and it's gonna be fucking awesome, like this tour has been so far," Emmett shouted and clanked bottle with everyone.

"Sounds good bro," Jake cheered.

I looked to my left and saw Alice dancing over. That is when I noticed the song. It has just started. Between bands they would play a CD of random songs. This one was that Buckcherry song that was popular last summer. I started to dance my way over to Alice.

In the middle of the liquor tent Alice and I dance veryprovocatively a lot like stripper, to Crazy Bitch. Let me tell you how we had the attention of every man there. Every time one of our hands would touch the others body there would be a round of hoots and hollers. The song came to an end and every guy cheered for us. We both did a little bow and went back to my guys.

I should have expected the look on their face's when I cam over. Every one of them was gawking with wide eyes and an open mouth. That was my little version of revenge on Edward. If he was going to get my all hot and bothered from playing the drums then I could do the same thing.

Alice was clapping her hands exactly, "That was so much fun Bella!"

"Well I enjoyed it," Emmett said. "Can you two do that every time the song plays?"

I turned to him and stuck out my tongue. He smiled at me. I looked at Edward and gave him a quick wink before I went back to my drink. I took a few sips and smiled at him. Then I felt a large arm wrap around me and I looked to my side.

Jake had a large smile on his face and pulled my body closer to. him. He moved his head down to my ear and whispered, "Maybe you can do that dance for me in private one night."

I just smiled and took a long sip from my bottle. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day of Jake bothering me and making it hard for Edward and I to flirt. Over the next three hours I consumed another five beers. I was full on drunk by when it was time for Alice to go and set up for her band. Jasper followed her so that after she was done they could hang out for a little.

"So Bella I need your father and brother's name so I could put them on the guest list for Washington," Jake said and pulled me closer.

I pulled back a bit, "Charliee, Charliee, Jessssie, Nickkkk, and Mikeyy."

I heard Edward giggle at how slurred my words had become. Jake was happy with the information that he had gotten and started to walk off with me. "Where are we going?"

"Over to the bus so that I can write this all down. I also have to leave a note for Carlisle to tell the place in Seattle who is on the list and what to leave them."

"Oh," I told him and followed. I was walking in a crooked line and Jake had to help keep my up right. I was giggling over nothing and he had a big smile on his face.

When we got to the bus he turned me around and his large brown eyes burned into me. I had a feeling I had just placed myself into a very bad situation. I tried to move to the side but Jake would not let me.

"Hey Jake move off of me I am having a hard time breathing."

"Don't worry I will give you mouth to mouth Bella Baby," once those words where out of his mouth he leaned down to kiss me. I moved my head to the left and he kissed my cheek.

I felt Jake punch the bus, "Damn it Bella keep your head still."

"I do not want to do this Jake."

"Just once kiss. Come on after that little dance you and Alice's did I think I deserve a kiss," again he leaned in to kiss me and I moved my head.

"Jake I SAID NO!" I screamed hoping someone could hear me.

"Bella shut up and kiss me," Jake held my face so I could not move it. I looked into his black eyes and realized there was no way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was not enjoying Bella being handled by Jake. She was holding her own so I did not see a reason to pull him off. She would move away from him and for the most part he would not try again for a little bit. I kept myself under control with Bella giving me her little smiles or a wink for me. I knew that she wished it was me who was besides her.

When Jake took her away to go back to the bus I had a feeling deep down inside that something bad was going to happen. I tried to let it go. It would not subside so the best way to make it go away was to just go and check things out for myself. As I got closer to the buses I started to feel really worried.

When I got to the bus area I heard Bella screaming something. I did not have times to let the words register. I ran over to where the bus was. I saw Jake pressed against Bella on the bus. He was holding her face and she was mumbling. He had his lips pressed on hers. I saw her trying to push him off.

Everything went red and I launched myself over to them. I ripped Jacob off and I pulled my arm back and my fist made connection with Jake's cheek. "She told you no."

Jake looked back at me with a confused look and was holding his cheek. "Dude, Bros before Hoes."

"One Bella is not a ho and two not when it is forced. I am going to let this go but if I see you EVER forcing yourself on ANYONE again."

"What the fuck is your problem Edward. Ever since Bella come around you have become a total dick. Bella tell Edward that we were just playing around. You like it rough, tell him."

I looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes. She was just shaking her head no. "Well Jake I do not think that she is agreeing with you at all. I am going to take Bella to bed; you are going to go back to the show." I went over to Bell and scooped her up. I quietly opened up the door and carried her in the tiny bus up to her room. She was softly crying into my chest and holding on her dear life.

When we got into her room I placed her on the bed. She pulled me into the bed with her and I lay down with her. She cried into my chest for a little bit. She did not say a word. I let her cry herself until she drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later Carlisle knocked on the door, and then opened it. He saw me laying there and motioned for me to come into the hallway. I slowly slipped myself out from Bella's grasp and went into the hallway.

"What is going on?"

"Jake was an ass and I helped Bella out."

"Is something going on there Edward?"

"Don't worry about it OK Carlisle. I have everything under control."

"Well just don't make things bad with the band. I am not going to say anything, but just keep your private life separate from you life with the band while she is on the bus."

"Yes I know Carlisle, thanks."

He smiled and went to the steps. "We are going to be leaving in ten minutes just to let you know. The guys will be showing up so I dunno if you wanna be in there or not."

"I am not going to leave her alone, she was really upset. Just tell them to not bother her and me. They will understand."

"Yeah I heard her crying. I will let them know," Carlisle said as he walked down the steps. I went back into Bella's room and locked the door. I lay back down with Bella and she snuggled into my body again. I closed my eyes and I also fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It was dark when I woke up. I had just cried myself to sleep. I was so upset over what Jake had almost done that I did not know how else to mentally process what had just happened. I knew that nothing happened and I should be happy I was just scared of what would have happened if Edward had not gotten there.

Edward. I knew I was lying on his chest. He had stayed with me. He was so sweet. I had assumed that he was asleep since I could hear the constant rhyme of breathing. I picked my head up and looked over to see my alarm clock telling me that it was 2 in the morning. I could feel the bus moving and rocking around so we where on the road.

I did not hear anyone in the hallway and I had to use the bathroom. I slowly got up from the bed and went into the hallway. I used the bathroom and then snuck back into bed. Edward was awake because when I get back into the bed he wrapped his arms tightly around me and asked me how I was.

I looked up to him and saw his face. My eyes had just gotten use to the lack of light in the room. I pulled myself up so my face was lined up with his. I let a large smile spread across my face. He also had a smile. I leaned my face in and softly kissed his lips. Edward pulled me closer to him and I was not straddling his lap.

He pulled back and said, "Hey are you OK? I mean what just happened should be freaking you out or something."

"SHHHHHH. I am fine Edward please do not worry," and I pulled my face down to his. That was all Edward needed. He pulled my body against his.

I wrapped my fingers into his hair and rocked my hips on his pelvis. He let out a moan and I pulled back and placed a finger to my lips to signal for him to be quite. He smiled and pulled me back into our kiss. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and let my hands roam his body while still rocking on him.

Edward moved me so that I was lying down on the bed with out ever breaking our kiss. His hands then moved from my hips up my body while brining my shirt with them. I sat up a bit so that he could pull my shirt off over my head. Edward looked down at a bra covered body and dipped his head down to my chest. The second his mouth made contract with my bare skin I let out a soft moan.

I looked down at Edward and he looked up at me with a smile. His kisses started to cover my bare skin. I closed my eyes and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. He was driving me insane and he knew it. Edward's hand's reached behind my back and quickly unclasped my bra to set my breast free. Again Edward's eyes roamed over my body and he pulled his shirt off also.

Again he leaned down and started to kiss my breast. I let out a moan and quickly covered my own mouth. He giggled against my bare breast which made me crazy. I pulled my hips up so that they rubbed against his growing erection. He also moaned and wrapped his mouth around my right nipple. His mouth felt wonderful around me. I moaned again into my hand.

Edward's one hand started to snake down my body and unbutton my jeans. I lifted my hips so that it would be easier for him to slip my pants off. Both my jeans and underwear was ripped off with a quick movement of Edward's hands. Slowly Edward let one of his finger slip into me.

It had been a very long time since I had sex so it did not take too much for me to want to scream. As Edward slowly pumped his finger in and out of me I bit my bottom lips and let out a groan. This made him slip another finger inside me and pump harder. I reached my hands down to Edward's jeans to start to stroke his erect member that was trapped inside of his jeans.

Edward let out a groan into my breast. He removed his fingers from me, sat up, and pulled his jeans down and off. He situated himself on top of me. He looked down into my eyes and I finally spoke words to him, "Please Edward."

Edward leaned down and kissed me as he slowly sunk himself into me. As he sink himself into my I let out a moan into his mouth. Edward kissed me deep as he slowly started to pump into me. He reached his hands up and started to massage my breast.

I rocked my hips into Edward's body at the same rhythm. "Harder Edward," I moaned into his mouth and he easily complied. He started to thrust into me deeper and deeper. It felt so wonderful in there and I felt myself started to bubble over. I pulled Edward's body harder onto mine. "I'm going to come," I moaned into his mouth.

This made Edward go even harder and faster. Once he started this I felt myself go over the edge. I dug my fingers into Edward's back and let out a moan into his mouth. It did not take Edward much longer for him to come himself. I felt him spill himself into me. Once he was done he dropped himself onto me.

I ran my finger threw this hair and whispered into his head, "That was amazing."

"I have no words to describe that."

I smiled to myself. I had just fallen in love with Edward. It was not because of the mind blowing sex but from everything that had happened today. How playful he was when we were alone, how protective he was with out going over the top, how powerful he was when I needed him, and how sweet and caring he was when I need it. I was in love with Edward Cullen and I did not care who knew that.

"We need to get dressed so that people do no ask questions," I whispered.

"Good idea," Edward agreed and slowly pulled himself from me. I grabbed my underwear and a t-shirt and shorts. Edward put his clothes back on and looked at me, "Do you want me to come back when I am done getting changed?"

"Please."

Edward slipped out of the room. He was not gone more then three minutes when he opened the door and came back in. I smiled and moved over in the bed so that he could lay down with me. He jumped into the bed with me and pulled me close to him. I laid my head onto his chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked while playing with my hair.

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you think this is going to work? Us sneaking around like this?"

I picked my head up and kissed him on the lips then said, "I am going to make us work. I want this to work more then you know," I put my head back down on his chest.

"Good I am glad Bella. I want this to work too."

"Then we will find a way, no matter what happened I will make this work."

Edward kissed the top of my head and continued to play with my hair. I slowly fell asleep with one of Edward's arms wrapped around me and the other playing with my hair. I was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK I am glad to see that more people are enjoying this story, I love it myself! If anyone had an idea they wanna shoot my way let me know, I do have a general idea about how this one is going to end but it always nice to get some other fresh ideas to maybe work in. Thank you everyone for reading and on with the show. I also hope that the website comes up now. Oh sorry real quick, I made Bella have 4 brothers' last chapter, but it is only three, Charlie Jr. Jessie, and Mikey. **

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

The show in San Bernardino was non eventful at all. The band played and then we left almost as soon as they got done. Edward and the rest of the band wanted to make sure that I had more then enough time to spend with my father and brothers. I was grateful for them because I could not wait to see them even though it was a 20 hour drive. During this time I was gonna take some time to do the interviews for my story.

"Well I am going to drive the first 5 hours, who wants to go next?" Emmett asked.

"I will," Seth chimed in.

"I will go after," Jasper called.

"I will take the last leg," Edward called out.

"Well it is going to be nice not driving for once," Carlisle told them and walked away.

"Hey while you guys drive do you mind if I get my personal interviews done?" I asked the guys who were all in the front room.

"No problem at all Bella," all the guys called.

"Well I am not driving so what about me?" Jake asked.

"Well I will get you in too Jake. It would not be fair if I interviewed everyone else, right?" I joked to him. I had decided that I would act like nothing happened. Since nothing did happen. I just did not want the band to notice my negative feeling to him and ask why. It would just mess up their dynamics and I did not want to be the cause of that. It was not fair to them.

"OK well let's get driving, Bella you wanna come up front with me now?" Emmett asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," I turned to look at the guys when I was leaving. I saw Edward looking at me from the other end of the room. I blew him a kiss when I was sure that no one else saw and took Emmett's hand to the front seat of the bus. Edward had a large goofy smile on his face so I knew that he liked my little stunt.

I pulled my pen and notebook out of my little bag and sat down with Emmett to start. "So off the record how are things going with Rose?"

"Well I called her this morning. She wants to talk to you before she make's a decision on if Marcus is gonna come or not."

"She wants to make sure I am reliable?" I jokingly asked. Rosalie must be very protective of her little boy.

"Yeah she is a paranoid mother, do you mind?"

"No Emmett not at all. I think it is a little sweet that she is willing to do that for her son. So where does she live?"

"In Philadelphia, she agreed to drive him to the Scranton show and then she would pick him up at the Camden one. So it would be 10 days with the kid."

"That sounds nice. I think it will be wonderful for him to see his daddy for that long. Now am allowed to write that you have a son or is it better if I didn't?"

"You can say I have one, but I do not want his name mentioned. I do not want him to get harassed or anything," Emmett said in his "father" voice.

"No problem. So tell me were you live."

"The whole band is currently living in Philadelphia. Edward and the twins are from the Chicago area. Jasper is from Texas and I am from Tennessee. Jasper is the only one who still had his accent."

"I see, so you meet Jasper and Edward in college right?"

"Yeah we went to Columbia University in New York. Everyone had a different dream of what they wanted to be. I wanted to be an engineer, Jasper was in political science, and Edward was doing the whole pre-med thing. Well we were all in the same Frat house. That is when we became friends and got to know one another. After a few years we had started to mess around on our instruments and before we knew it we had a little starter band. Well, Jacob came out to visit Edward for a week to look at Columbia as a school. We then found our lead singer. Seth joined because Jake did not want to leave him behind and he is a pretty good guitarist too. Carlisle is from Philadelphia so we all moved there and started to do shows. Soon we got our record deal and now here we are."

I scribbled everything that Emmett was telling me in the short hand as fast as my little hands could write. "So why the guitar?"

Emmett had an evil smile on his face, "What girl does not love a guitarist?"

I had to laugh at his comment. The next hour I talked about what kind of guitar he plays and some of hi favorite shows. I also asked him his favorite bands and what kind of picks he likes to use. It was information that the readers of a music magazine were gonna wanna know. I thanked him and moved on to my next victim of the night. I saw Seth sitting in the front room by himself so I went to talk to him next.

"Hey," I said sitting down with him.

He looked up at me with his little boy face and smiled, "Hey Bella. How are the interviews going?"

"Good so far, it's your turn," I smiled at the boy. He was so sweet and quite I felt bad for him for the most part. He did not seem like he fit in with the rest of the guys. I gave him a large smile and started the questing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go from guy to guy asking them questions. She seemed very professional. She would also joke around with all of them and make them feel like this was not just another magazine interviewer. I loved watching her while she worked.

After about five hours of questioning the other guys it was getting late and it was time for Bella to ask me my questions. Seth had just started his shift so most of the other guys had gone to bed to ret up for their leg of driving. Carlisle was going to stay up and talk to Seth and Jasper while they drove.

"Edward how about we go to the back room for our interview as to not bother the sleeping people and the driver," Bella asked me in her sweet soft voice. I would do anything for her. I knew this now.

I nodded and took her by the hand and went to the back room. The whole bus smelled like steak and potatoes which Bella had made for dinner. She was spoiling all of us with her cooking. She would cook breakfast very day and dinner if she was able to. Her cooking was amazing and I could not wait to see her cook in my kitchen.

She sat down on once of the large couches and I sat down next to her. "I do not have much to ask you because the rest of the guys told me everything there is to know about you," she joked placing her head on my lap and looking up at me.

"You know if you want us to be a secret this is not the best way to sit," I joked.

"Well it is a good thing everyone is asleep then now isn't it," she whispered.

I looked down at her sweet face and my heart melted. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips. "How about I ask you a few questions since you know ALL about me?"

"OK shoot," she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Your mother is in Florida but you live with your dad in Washington?"

She smiled, "I know most kids live with their mother's. My mother was not very motherly. She had custody of me at first. Well after a year or barely being about to pay for everything she begged Charlie to take me, she told him she was not able to support the two of us. He willingly did. Also he had just gotten remarried so his new wife, Sue would have loved to have me around."

"How is your mother now?"

"Two years after she asked my father to take me she met a baseball player and her life has been good since then. They have a son together and she is pregnant with a little girl now."

"That is a lot of time between kids."

"Tell me about it. The girl is a big surprise. Since she is older she has to be careful. They are happy though."

"So what happened to Sue?"

"What?" she asked sounding stunned.

"Well you always talk about taking care of your brother's. Normally a mother takes care of her children unless something happened."

"She was killed when Mikey was three. She was working late at her shop and was hit by a drunk driver. I was six when that happened. My father had to work to be able to keep food on our table at his job as the police chief and run Sue's shop so he was not home often. I took over the motherly responsibilities. It was not Charlie's fault at all. He did all he could do, but he needed to make sure that we had everything we needed."

"That is very noble of your father. So he never remarried?"

"He says that he might date again when all of the boys are out of the house, but I don't think so. I think he is worried about loosing another person he loved. He and my mother dated all threw high school and she was pregnant with me the day she graduated. Renee left a year after I was born telling him she could not take Washington anymore. Sue was there to help him after her and then he lost her not long after."

"That is very sad."

"Tell me about it," she said as I watched her eyes fill with tears. She did not any spill over but you could tell how upset she was when she talked about her father being alone. She was a truly caring person. She wanted her father to have someone and to be happy. That was very selfless of her.

"So are there going to be any old flames that I am going to have to worry about when we get there?"

She giggled, "Not really. I had one boyfriend, but you have nothing to worry about. Tell me about your family?"

"Well let's see my father is a high powered lawyer who hates what I do and my mother is a nurse."

"No siblings?"

"My father only wanted a son to carry on his name."

"That is sad."

"Yeah he is a hard man to crack. My mother was able to because of how sweet and caring she is. He has to be hard because of his job and also his father never gave him any love that whole story."

She sat there and nodded her head while she listened to me. Then I saw a small smile spared across her face. She slowly sat up and pressed her nose to mine. She then straddled my legs again and leaned in to kiss me. I would never deny her but I had to ask her something before she started all this again, "Are you sure this is smart? I mean anyone could come in here and catch us."

Her eyes got all bright and I knew that was the plan. The possibility of us getting cough was a turn on and I pulled her face to mine. I let my hands roam and I heard her soft little moan that I learned to love last night. I moved my hands up and down her body and rested on her legs that were on either side of me. I felt what she was wearing, I had not noticed all day, she was in a skirt.

She slowly started to rock on top of me and I could feel there was just a little piece of fabric between her legs. She started to move her kisses from my mouth to my neck and then to my ear. She softly bit on my ear lobe and I let out a hiss of pleasure. I reached my hands up and cupped her wonderful breast in my hands. I softly messaged then knowing I could get a sound out of her, and I did. She placed her mouth on my shoulder and let out a soft sound.

I reached my hand down to where my zipper to my jeans was and released my growing penis. Bella looked down to see what I was doing and I saw her eyes light up when she saw how large I was. She saw it last night but because the room was black I did not think she was able to really see anything.

I saw Bella reach under her skirt and then she placed herself on top of me. She slowly slid down on my member and I let out a groan onto her neck. She looked into my eyes when she had taken all of me inside her and I pulled her face to mine. She started moving slowly on top of me. She felt wonderful around me. It had been so long since I had sex.

Bella started to increase her speed on top of me and I felt my move to her hips to help rock her on top of me. She was now letting out frequent moaning sounds so I knew she was close. I pulled her mouth to mine and then I felt her contract around my penis and I knew she was coming. I was right behind her and we both let out load moans into each other's mouth to try and be quite, but it did not work out that way.

Bella rocked a few more time to ride out my orgasm, then she rested her little head on my shoulder. We both were breathing heavy and sweating. I kissed every part of her skin that I could find. I heard her giggle and she slowly stood up and I felt like I had just been detached from my life. She helped me stuff myself into my jeans and zip it up before anyone came in to see what was going on. Bella went back to her stop with her head on my lap and she looked up at me with love in her eyes. I was so head over heels in love with this girl and I had only known her about a week. This was the craziest thing that has ever happened to me, and to think I did not want her around me when I first saw her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and I saw her eyes were getting heavy and the slowly closed. When I knew she was in a deep sleep I kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you Bella," and let myself go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I heard Edward whisper to me when I was about to drift into sleep and I new he had the same feelings for me that I had for him. What I was feeling was not logical at all since we only knew each other for about a week. Love was not logical though so I guess that kind of makes sense then. I left myself drift away into a dream about the life that we could have together.

I heard the guys in the band coming down the steps a few hours later. I also noticed that my head was no longer on Edward's lap but a pillow. I sat up and I saw the Jake was in the back room with me. I was scared for a moment but then realized that we were on a bus, he would not try anything.

I smiled at him, "Morning."

"What is going on with you and Edward?"

I did not let the shock I was feeling transpire on my face, "What are you talking about?"

"After he placed Prince Charming yesterday, what does he have the hots for you?"

"Jake you are not making sense."

"Listen Bella I went into Edward's room last night to apologize for what happened and he was not in there. I saw him leave your room in the morning. Then I found the two of you sleeping in here. What is going on?"

I was mad, he was becoming weird. "He stayed with me the other night because I was scared and I begged him not to leave. I was freaking out. He was being nice and stayed with me. Last night I was doing the interview with him and I must have passed out. He was being nice and just letting me sleep. I think you need to calm down Jake. I told you I would not date anyone while I was on tour."

"Oh, OK. Well listen I am sorry about the other day. I do not know what happened to me I just lost control," he said trying to sound sincere.

"It's fine Jake. Listen I need to get a shower before I get home. How much longer do we have?"

"Edward said about three hours. Seth and Jasper are speed demons and they have cut off over and hour."

I let the shock of that go across my face. I gave Jake a smile and went up to get a shower. I took a long shower letting the hot water run over my body which was all kinds of stuff from sleeping last night. I went into my room and took my time getting ready. I had not seen my family since Christmas and I missed them so much.

When I was finally done I came down and looked out one of the windows. We were only about ten minutes away. I picked up my cell and called the house line. After two rings I heard a fibular voice, "Swan house."

"Hey Brother!"

"BELLAAAAA! Oh my god how are you? Are you going to be here soon. Dad wants to know if you are gonna make dinner he misses your cooking."

I laughed at Mickey. "Yes I will cook dinner. I will be there in about ten minutes with the guys from the band. Do we have food at the house?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, which meant no. "OK I will take one of the cars and go food shopping."

"Sweet Bella. We will see you soon," then the line went dead. I smiled and almost cried thinking of how much I missed them. When we pulled onto my street I could not control myself. I was standing at the door waiting for the bus to stop. I saw my brother's cars out front along with Charlie's police cruiser. What was even more shocking was seeing all four men standing outside waiting for me.

As Edward slowed the bus I opened the door and jumped out. I ran over to my family and I felt three pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up. All three of my brothers were talking at the same time. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. After a moment the pulled back and saw me crying.

"Bella you are such a chick," Jr. told me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and saw my father standing there on the steps waiting. I went up and wrapped my arms around him. "Daddy," I called into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You look good."

"Well look at you Bells, I think the city agrees with you."

I smiled and took a step back. I looked behind me and saw the band waiting for the introductions. I motioned for all of them to come over. There was two lines of men. The line closest to the street was the band, Carlisle at the top followed by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Seth and then Jake at the end. The second line was in front of the house Charlie was at the head followed by Jr., Jessie, and then Mikey.

"Dad, Jr. Jessie, Mikey, I would like you to meet Slaughter House Five, Carlisle the manager, Edward the drummer, Emmett the guitarist, Jasper the bassist, Seth the guitarist, and Jacob the singer," I motioned to each one.

"Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Jacob I would like you to meet my family, Charlie my father, Charlie Jr., Jessie, and Mickey," I said repeating the same hand motion.

There was a long string of hello's and hand shaking. After they were all done Jr. invited everyone into the house. I was waiting for everyone else to go in. My dad was waiting for me. He put his arm around me and kept me outside for a moment longer.

"I do not like this Bells."

I gave him a look, "Like what?"

"You being alone with all of those guys."

I had to laugh, "Oh come on Dad, I have been around men my whole life. I do not even like girls for the most part."

"I do not like you being alone with them. I do not wait anyone hurting you or trying to make you do something you do not want to do."

"Trust me Dad nothing is going to happen. They are more like brothers then anything else. Plus I can take care of myself, you have tough me well."

"OK, Well let me talk to these jokers. I have to warn them about what will happen if they mess with you."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house with my Dad. I smiled when I heard all of the guys' voices talking and having a good time with one another. I locked eyes with Edward and could not help but smile at him. He looked perfect inside of my father's house. I blew him a kiss and went to talk to my brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK I am sorry if there a large amount of spelling errors I wanted to get this up before the weekend when I am not going to be able to post at all. I should be back by Monday or Tuesday with another chapter, so enjoy, sorry it's a lil short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK so this is late and I am sorry to whoever I told that I would have this up by Monday because it might technically be Tuesday when I post. I just have some crazy shit going on right now which should all be fixed tomorrow. Anyway, enough about me on to you, my awesome readers. I am so happy to be getting such a wonderful response from all of you about this story because I love it so much. I love the reviews I have gotten and I really hope for more. **

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"OK now that I have all of my favorite boys in one house I am not going to go food shopping, who is coming with me? I am also taking dinner request," I shouted from on top of a chair in my kitchen so that everyone would be able to hear me. I did not think about what a bad idea screaming that would be until after. The next 30 seconds there were 9 guys screaming at me different dinner ideas. "OK shut up! One at a time. Dad, you first then we will go around and I will pick since I am cooking."

"Steak and potatoes," Charlie announced.

"Had it last night, Jr.?"

"Spaghetti."

"Possible, Mikey?"

"Tacos."

"There are a lot of us, Jessie?"

"Ham."

"Really? You want me to cook a ham, god I hate you, Emmett"

"Hamburgers."

"This is a special dinner Emmett, Seth."

"Pork Chops."

"Another possible, Edward."

"I agree with Jr."

"OK, Jasper?"

"Chili."

"Charlie can not have food that is too spicy, Jake."

"Meatloaf."

"That's another good one, and finally you Carlisle."

"I am going along with the popular vote so far of spaghetti."

"OK good because that is what I was going with too. So I will make meatballs, buy some pork, and make my own sauce. Now I need to go to the store and get all of this if you want to eat before 10 tonight. Also I need someone to go to the liquor store because we are going to have a hell of a night since I am home. Also I need you guys to get the table leafs and extra chairs for everyone to eat together. So who is going with me?"

I looked around and say my brother Mikey pushed his way to the front and I smiled at my baby brother. "OK so Mikey is with me. Emmett, Edward, and Jr. go get the booze and everyone else make this place like nice," I smiled and jumped down from the chair. It felt good to be at home again and in total control. I mean sure Charlie always had the final say on everything but I pretty much ran the house.

I grabbed Mikey's hand and we left. He had his Honda Civic packed last in the drive way so we were able to escape everyone easily. I was sitting in his passenger seat and turned to smile at him and finally said, "No one has figured out your gay with this car yet?"

"Shut up I have no had the courage to tell everyone yet," he smugly replied.

When I was out last Christmas I had accidentally spotted Mikey kissing some dude when he was out with, "friends." He finally told me what was going on and of coarse I was totally cool about it. He was worried that Charlie would not take it well since he was all kinds of "manly."

"I do not think it is going to be as bad as you think. I mean you can always come out to New York with me. There are a lot of gays out there," I joked.

Mikey laughed, "I know we are a rare breed huh?"

"So are you still with your boyfriend, ummmm….Tony?"

"Anthony and yes it has been over a year now."

"That makes me sad bro."

"What?"

"That you have been with this man for a year and no one knows. You love him and you can not tell anyone. I feel bad," I said. Then I realized I was doing the same in a way. I mean I had not been with Edward for very long but I was doing the same as my brother. I was hiding my relationship thinking that it would make things easier on everyone else. Then I did something I regretted as soon as it was done, "I am dating Edward."

"WHAT!" my brother screamed and slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road. Thank god that we live in a town that has no people or we would have been dead. I looked around to make sure there were no cars.

"Jesus Mikey are you trying to kill me. Drive and I will explain OK."

"Issy this is a bad idea," my brother whispered. That was his name for me. Since everyone else called me versions is Bella he wanted to give me a different nickname. He slowly started to drive again awaiting the story.

"Yeah I know. Well it was not planned at all. So I had never seen any of these guys when I took the job. When I meet them all, I immediately swooned to him. I mean come on look at him. Anyway he was a total dick to me, except when we would drink. Then he was all kinds of nice. Well of the drinking nights we kissed on a dare or something like that. Well that made my pull to him even stronger. Well then Jake asked me out and I told him no because it would be a bad idea since I am writing about them for a magazine and I am on tour with them. Well later that night Edward came to talk to me and apologize for being a dick and well, we started dating. It is a total secret and you can not tell ANYONE, not even your boyfriend. Got it?"

Mikey was nodding his head the whole time and adding in little oh's and ah's when they were needed. When I was done he spoke, "Well he is hot so I can see that but you do have to be careful Issy this is dangerous grounds. You can not let your feeling get in the way of your work."

"I know. I have been thinking about that all the time. I think that this will be OK."

"So you are not telling the other guys because…."

"Well Jake mostly. All of the other guys seem to be hung up on someone else, well besides Seth. There is something different about him. Anyway I do not want to come out in the open and have Jake freak out because I told him I would not date him. We are going to have our coming out party once the tour is done. Maybe you and Anthony should have the same one soon."

We pulled into the super market and when I stepped out of the car I felt lighter. It was nice to have someone else in on my happiness. I gave my brother a hug as we went to get a shopping cart and get all the stuff that was needed for shopping. The gay conversation would continue when we got back into the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella looked sexy commanding her family around. She had o be the one who was running the place when she lived at home. I wonder who had taken over her spot when she left. I watched her father as she took command and you could tell how proud of her he was. Bella looked most like her father out of all of the brothers. The rest of the boys had a tan and had various shades of brown hair.

Jr. was the tallest and the oldest. He was about the same size as me but he was lanky. His face was a lot like Bella's. His face was covered in hair and his head was buzzed. Then there was Jessie who had hair like Jasper. It was longer and curly. He was clean shaven and had bright blue eyes that you could see from across the room like Daniel Craig. OK that sounded a little gay. Jessie was tall and built up like Emmett. Last was Mikey who still looked very young. He had longer strait brown hair that was the same color as Bella's. His face was little a little round even though he was skinny. His eyes were the same color as Bella's.

"OK well Edward and Emmett you are with me," Jr. called. We both followed him out the door after Bella and Mikey had left.

Just to piss Emmett off I screamed, "SHOT GUN!"

I heard Emmett mumble a few curse words as we climbed into the 1966 Shelby GT350 which was painted a wonderful bright blue color with white racing stripes. I saw Emmett's eyes light up when we walked up the drive way. This is the car Emmett had wanted since I knew him.

"This is a nice ride Jr. How much did this cost you?"

"Too much and we are going to leave it at that. I saved up for it since I was ten. I bought a junker when I was sixteen. I built the whole thing myself with the help of my brothers and Bella."

"Bella?" I asked not thinking.

"Oh yeah Bella was out here all the time helping me. Growing up around here there is very little to do, so girls either become one of the guys and drink beer and work on cars, or they go and run around the malls. Now can you two picture Bella at the mall with all of those squawking girls?"

Emmett and I both laughed at the mental picture of Bella walking arm in arm with a crew of girls talking about the latest fashions. Bella would wear clothes that were cute and sexy, but you could tell she was not the kind of girl who loved to walk around for hours shopping in the high end stores.

"So Bella is a little mechanic, that's pretty sexy," Emmett called from the backseat.

"Hey that's my sister brother, and even though she is older then me I am protective over her."

"Don't worry, you do not have to worry about me," Emmett replied.

"What does that mean?" Jr. asked.

"Well Jake is the one who is trying to put all the moves on Bella."

"That giant Indian is trying to get in La's pants?"

"La?" I asked.

"Yeah when I was a baby I that is all from her name I could call her. We all have our own names for her. Dad calls her Bells, I call her La, Jessie calls her Bella, and Mikey calls her Issy."

"Issy?" I asked again.

"Yeah he wanted to be different so he made a nickname from the first part of her name, Isabella."

I nodded realizing what he was talking about. There was a different connection that Bella had with Mikey that she did not have with the rest of the brothers. "So anyway about Jake trying to fuck my sister," Jr. brought the conversation back.

"Well I think he might want to try the whole relationship thing but he is pushing it bad on her," Emmett continued.

"Does she want to be with him?"

"She gave him a lame excuse about not wanting to date him while they were on the road and when the tour was over they could go to dinner. I think she was just trying to be nice. She doesn't seem into him in a romantic way. I mean she is hot and we all agree on that, but she is becoming more of a friend to everyone."

"Well if he tries anything funny with her you let me know and my brothers and I will take care of him," Jr. told us as we pulled into the liquor store. If he only knew what I had seen the other day, he would kill Jake as soon as he saw him back at the house.

"OK so what do you boys drink? We are gonna get a shit ton of beers and a large bottle of something. So what do you boys want?"

We walked into the small town liquor store and I was amazed at how packed it was. Then I realized that there are normally a lot of drunks in small towns. Jr. grabbed two 30 packs of Budd and then grabbed the largest bottle of Jack I had ever seen. "How is this boys?" Jr. motioned to the cart.

"I think we are going to be really good friends Jr." Emmett said.

"I feel the same about you Em, buddy," Jr. announced as we walked to the check out counter.

"So Edward what is up with you? You're kind of like the quite mysterious guy?"

I laughed, "I am just taking in my surroundings. Here let me pay for that," I said when the check out girl was done ringing up our stuff.

"No I got it," Jr. said but not completely fighting the idea of not paying.

"Please I insist," I said handing the woman my card.

"Thanks Edward. So what is going on with you and my sister?"

I panicked for a brief second then realized that he was just being a good older brother and wanted to know how everyone related to Bella. "We are friends like everyone else in the band."

"You two are weird. I mean you acted like a dick for how long then you became nice to her. It was like you just flipped a switch," Emmett cut in and I wanted to smack him.

"You were a dick to my sister?"

"No, not really. I was just worried that she was gonna pull a Yoko on the band since she was a girl on tour with us. Once I realized that was not the case then I apologized and things are fine now."

"I do not like that you compared my sister to that dumb bitch Yoko."

"I am sorry. I talked everything out with Bella and she understands."

Jr. nodded and we were walking back to the car. I let out a breath that I was holding in and then elbowed Emmett. He was gloating. This was him getting me back for calling shot gun from before. He sometimes acted like he was his son's age and not in his mid 20s. We climbed back into the Mustang and raced back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

When those boys wanted to work they really could. When I got back from shopping with Mikey the house looked good. They boys had cleared out the dinning room and brought in the two leafs for the table. They were still looking for enough seats for everyone to sit but it was coming along. I went right to work in the kitchen making my own sauce which was a Swan favorite.

"So Bella what is it like touring with a band?" Jessie asked me while I was at work.

"All kind of amazing. I mean I am backstage all the time and you just feel like you are a someone even though you are not. You will see what it is like at the show tomorrow. Everyone is gonna have a lot of fun."

Jessie gave me a weak smile and I knew something was on his mind. "What is wrong?"

"I am worried about Dad. He has been really down since you moved away. I mean it was not too bad at first but it had been getting worse."

"He needs to find a woman. Is there anyone in town who he might be interested in?"

Jessie shook his head and I frowned. Charlie was not an ugly man but he was also no spring chicken anymore. He was starting to get the salt and pepper look going on with his hair. We needed to find him a woman fast.

When the sauce was done it was on to the meatballs. I saw the guys in the living room all crammed together trying to watch the baseball game and drinking. I hope they guy enough beers for all of them. I went back to the meatballs when I felt a hand lightly brush against my ass. I turned and saw Edward to me left. I smiled at him and then went back to working on the balls.

"So what do you think of my family so far?"

"They are wonderful. Your brothers are great. Your father is also a great man. It seems like he has worked very hard to make sure you guys had everything you needed."

"He has worked very hard. I love him so much and I forgot how much I miss this place. All I have to do is be here for 5 minutes and I think about moving back."

"Why don't you?"

"My work is in New York. Everything is out there. I can not have a good paying career here in Forks. My family understands that. It just sucks because I do love it out here."

Edward leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I melted slightly at his touch. I had been so busy with my family all day that I totally forgot about Edward and me. I felt my face redden and then I whispered, "Careful those boys are always looking even when it appears that they aren't."

Edward laughed and walked over to the fridge to get a few more beers. That must have been the excuse that he used to come in and see me. "So do you want any help?"

I laughed. "No, this kitchen is much too small to have someone help me out. I am almost done. The noodles are on next and then its time to eat. About an hour I am thinking."

Edward nodded and went back with the rest of the men to watch the game. I would keep on calling to them to let me know what the score was. My father came in a half an hour after Edward.

"It feels like old times don't it Bells?"

I nodded in agreement feeling my eyes start to fill with tears. I looked over at my father and he gave me a rare hug. "You did what is best for you Bells. You wanted to have a real career and I would never hold you back from that. I just wish you would come back more often."

I let a few tears trickle down my face as I hugged my father. I can count on one hand how many times we hugged. Every one of them is a precious memory of mine. There is when he each one of the boys was born, when Sue died, when I graduated high school, when I graduated college, when I moved, and now. OK well maybe be two hands. A hug from my father was something that you do not forget.

"I miss you and the boys so much. I never realize how much until I am here."

"We miss you too Bells. Please just come by more often," he said into my hair. Why was I so short that everyone had to talk into the top of my head?

"I will if you promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Please find some one for yourself. You have been alone for too long and Sue is probably getting really pissed off that you have not found some one else. You know she would have wanted that."

"I know, you are right. I will try."

"Well I am going to have the boys keep me up to date. If you do not have a date soon I am gonna have to ship some women from New York over here," I giggled and pulled away from my father. He laughed too and grabbed a few beers to bring to some of the other men and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

When Bella was done and had everything placed out on the table it looked wonderful. She looked so proud of herself for getting this all cooked and ready before 8 at night. Bella sat at one end of the table while her father sat at the other. Everyone else squished in and we lost all meaning of the word personal space.

I was sitting between Mikey and Jasper. Everyone had miss matching plates and Bella was severing out food for everyone. She was like a proud mama hen. Once everyone got their food they started eating.

It was one of the best dinners I had ever had in my life. During dinner everyone talked about all different things. There were conversations about the tour, our band, and all kinds of other crazy stuff.

When we were all too full to eat anything else Seth and I cleaned the table of all the plates and then we sat back down. I saw Jr. leave the room and come back with the large bottle of Jack Daniels and a shit tone of shot glasses.

"Well I do not like to participate in these games so I am going to head out front, Carlisle would you like to join me for a good cigar while the children get faced?" Charlie asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Carlisle said as he got up with Charlie and they went out the front door.

"OK so now the fun starts," Jessie called and poured everyone a shot.

After about three shots and three beers later we were all laughing and telling crazy stories. "OK yeah I know jumping off a cliff is a dumb idea but I did not see any of you pussys doing it," Bella said taking another swig of beer.

"Oh we jumped off, just on the lower level were you do not have the chance of dying. You did it from the very top, that is just crazy," Jr. said.

"You are just a baby," Bella said sticking out her tongue. I loved when she did it. she looked so sexy acting like a child.

"Well she isn't as bad as you, I remember a time when Emmett here got so drunk at a show out in the mid west that he though it would be funny to go cow tipping. Well he slipped and fell in cow shit," Jasper threw in.

There was a roar of laughter and Emmett's face went all red. "What ever you kissed a dude."

"That is the only dumb thing I have ever done. I never got so fucked up that I though a purple gorilla was on the roof of my house trying to get me."

"OK can we not talk about the 1 time I tried shrooms. There are reasons that I do not do drugs anymore and that is it."

"Oh I can go on forever Emmett. You have done a lot of shit sober and not on drugs too," Jasper said.

"Like what?"

"Well there was the time that you though it would be funny to go and ask a blind man if he thought your shirt was blue or black."

"OK that does not count he did not look blind at all."

There was another round of laughter and more shots poured. Bella was giggling and dancing to a song that came on the radio. I watched as she pulled Seth to come up and dance with her. It was not a raunchy song; it was the song from the Bacardi commercial where the dude goes threw time. I sat there watching her as she danced around. Her one brother was joking about how she got drunk at one party that she did some table dancing and they had to pull her down when too much clothes were coming off.

"If you keep on staring like that someone is going to notice," I heard whispered into my ear. I turned my head and saw Mikey smiling at me.

"I know, but you better be careful. Jessie was picking up on your looks earlier and I had to tell him he was crazy."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I did not think that I was making it that noticeable. It was just getting so hard to control myself as I fell more and more in love with her. Being here made me love her more and I learned so much about her past. The fact that she worked on cars was sexy as hell. I loved hearing about how she played the flute for about three months but was so bad that Charlie paid her to stop playing. Also the fact that she worked every day after school to Sue's shop when she was old enough, then came home and cooking and took care of the boys was amazing.

Bella finally sat down and we were poured our last drink of the night. Bella toasted to more nights like this with all of her favorite men. All of the guys cheered and we downed the last of the hard stuff. There was another hour of beer drinking and story telling. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 2. We all had to get to bed.

"OK well I am going to go back to the bus and pass out, who is with me?" I asked out loud.

All of the guys from the band agreed and slowly got up. Bella was still sitting in the chair and I looked at her and asked, "You coming?"

"I am going to sleep in here tonight, in my old room."

"Bella Mikey took that as his room a few months ago. Once we knew you were not coming back we all wanted our own rooms."

"Oh, OK that's cool. Well I am glad I got a bed on the bus. I will come in, in the morning and cook us some breakfast before we head over to she show," Bella said and gave her brothers a hug. I could see the tears in her eyes but I figured I would not address it until we got back into the bus.

Bella was walking in zigzags along with the rest of us. When we got to the top floor of the bus I could already hear Carlisle's soft snores. All of the men went off to their rooms and so did Bella. After I got changed into my pajamas I left my room and lightly knocked on Bella's door.

"Please go away," she whispered between tears.

I could not let this happen. I opened the door and saw her crying on her bed. "What is wrong baby?"

"I just never though that they would chance my room."

"Bella they have to move on just like you did."

"Yeah I know it just shocked me thats all."

"Come on lets lay down and go to sleep."

"OK."

Bella laid down and pulled me to her. I held her in my arms as she let another soft sobs out and fell asleep. I stayed away a little bit longer basking in how wonderful my life was going now. Things were perfect, I was truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to start off by thanking everyone for reading and also reviewing! I love to hear what everyone thinks and all the awesome reviews made my crappy day better! So thank you sooo much everyone! New chapter time!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Breakfast was very slow mostly because everyone was as hung over as I was. The guys left for the show earlier then my family and I would be leaving later. All of our tickets and passes would be at the will call booth. Once everyone was done eating and getting ready it was about 10 AM. Seattle was about three hours away so we had some driving to do.

We took one car, Jessie's giant SUV that fit all of us in it. Charlie drove since he went to bed early and the rest of us napped during the drive. I sat between Jr. and Mikey while Jessie sat in the front seat. I rest my head on my oldest brother while we drove.

We pulled up to White River Amphitheater half after noon. We had VIP parking right across from the venue. When we all piled out you could hear the first band playing. They were not good so I did not mind missing them at all. I picked up all of our stuff at the will call both and entered.

I showed my family to the back stage entrance. The look in my father's eyes was amazement. He could not believe that I had gotten here with my job. People said hi to me using my fist name. Mikey came up to my side and said, "You settled down with one guy when you have all of these hotties around you."

I giggled and shoved him away. Then I saw the spiky black hair that I missed so much. "BELLA!"

"ALICE!" I called back to my new best female friend.

"I saw the guys come in but you were not there and I got upset. Seth said you would be coming with your family. So is this them?" she asked eyeing up Jessie.

"Yes, Alice I would like you to meet my father Charlie, my oldest brother Jr., Jessie, and Mikey."

"Nice to meet all of you. Bella talks about you all so much. I was hoping that I would be able to meet some of you."

Charlie stuck out his hand to shake Alice's and she gave him a wonderful girly giggle and smiled. "Hey my aunt is here too, you guys should meet her." As soon as the words were out of Alice's mouth a beautiful blond woman came over. She was about Charlie's age but still very attractive.

"Aunt Irina I would like you to meet my friend Bella and her family," Alice said with a large smile. We all shook hands and introduced ourselves to one another. We stood there talking for a while waiting for the boys to go on stage.

I excused myself to use the ladies room and Alice came along of course. You know girls can not use the bathroom by themselves. Once we were far enough away so that no one could hear us Alice said, "Irina is single you know."

"Well it seems like Charlie is taking a liking to her so that is pretty cool. Does she live around here?"

"Sappho. She is a few hours away."

"That is down the high way from were my family lives, Forks."

"Oh I know that town. I use to visit my aunt a few weeks every summer. That is crazy. I can not believe that we have never seen each other till now."

I nodded agreeing with Alice. It really was a small world. I kept on looking around for Edward. He left my room so early that I was sad. I hated to see him leave. The next month was going to suck trying to keep this quite.

"He is with the band practicing."

"What?" I asked Alice.

"Edward, I know you have a crush on him. They are all over at the bus practicing. Let me tell you they act a lot different when you are not with them," Alice informed me.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked. I wanted to know if she though the other guys were going to be picking up on it.

"Only to other females. No male would be able to notice; they do not pick up on small hits like women."

I giggled knowing how true that could be. We made it back to my family just in time to see the guys talking to my brother. I liked the idea of Edward getting along with the other men in my life so well. He joked with them and would give his wonderful crooked smile. I saw Edward's emerald green eyes look up and lock with my chocolate brown ones. I felt my face turn red; he will always be able to do that to me when we lock eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I hated getting up from that bed in the morning. It seemed like we had just fallen asleep when I heard my alarm going on signaling for me to wake up before any of the other guys did. I slipped back into my room in time for Carlisle to notice.

"How is Bella?" he asked when I closed the door.

I just looked at him. I did not want to confirm nor deny what he was saying. I knew he would be the first one to pick up on what was happening when we saw that I would not be in my bed. He gave me a look telling me to cut the crap and I finally spoke, "She is good."

"Be careful please. I hear Jake talking all the time about Bella and him. He plans on making another move before the tour is over."

"I know I hear him too. Bella does not want them knowing yet so I am going to respect what she asks."

Carlisle nodded. He was getting ready to get a shower so I let him leave the room. I climbed into my bed and went back to sleep since I had not had much sleep. I dream of Bella as a young girl drinking beers with her brothers and working on Jr. wonderful mustang that he owned.

We did not have breakfast with Bella because Carlisle wanted us to practice since we had not done it in a while. I hated being on that bus and knowing that Bella was not there. I tried to not let it know how miserable I was with out her, but it did not work too well. Alice seemed to notice and had made a comment to me. I blew it off not waiting her to know more then she should.

When I saw Bella's family I got excited about seeing her. She was not with them when we walked over to them. After a few minutes of talking to the brothers I looked up and saw her wonderful brown eyes looking at me. I made our eyes lock and she blushed. I loved to see her face flush with blood. It made her skin look wonderful.

Bella and Alice made their way over to us and Alice placed herself next to Jasper. I did not know if they had become a couple yet, but they were close. I had never seen Jasper look at a girl like the way he looked at Alice. It was like there was a magnetic pull between them. Much like the one that seemed to be between Bella and I.

Bella placed herself in between Jessie and I. She stood so close to me that I could feel the heat from her body rolling off of her. I just wanted to pull her to me and kiss her. I could do that tonight. We would be leaving for Arizonian after the show.

"How was practice boys?" Bella asked in a sexy little voice.

"It went well. We were planning on playing a new song today," Jake told her winking at her. I wanted to reach over and punch him but I knew I could not.

"Cool, what song?"

"We were gonna try "Hey Dad" and see what the good people of Washington think of it."

"That is a good one, its one of my favorites," Bella told Jake.

He had a smug smile on his face as we walked away. The band before us was done and it was time for us to set up and play. As Emmett was helping me with the drums Jake came over to talk to us.

"Hey Edward would you mind taking Seth into your room tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I was going to invite Bella into my room tonight and see were things go," he said with a wink and walked away.

I tried to hold it in but I was not able to. I snapped a drum stick in half. Emmett gave me a look. "Dude what is up with you."

"I do not like how he is with Bella that's all. He pushes himself onto her too hard."

"Bella is a big girl Edward. If she does not want him on her she knows how to tell him to stop. She also knows that she can come to us if she needs help."

I nodded but it did not relax me at all. I looked over at Bella standing on the side sandwich between her family and I saw her blow a kiss to me. I had to let her know before it happened what Jake had planned. If he caught her off guard she might agree because she could not come up with an excuse in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Edward was stressed when he was playing. I could tell. He kept on looking over at me with tense eyes but I could not figure out what he was trying to tell me. The new song sounded really good and the crowd really enjoyed it.

I was watching Jake and he was trying to be extra sexy. He looked back at me a few times and my brother's noticed.

"I do not like Jake," Jr. told me during the song.

"His voice?"

"No him as a person. There is something about him which is rubbing me the wrong way."

"He is OK."

"Please be careful around him," Jessie chimed in.

I looked over at the middle brother who was normally the least protective over me, "What do you mean Jessie?"

"He has something up his sleeve with you and it is not good. I just know."

I nodded in agreement. Jessie was always a good judge of character. He was always able to pick out who was a truly bad person and who was good deep down. With that had already happened between Jake and I plus what Jessie just said I knew to tread carefully around him.

When the boys were done I gave them all their celebratory hugs. Edward was last. When I hugged him he pulled me away from everyone in the hug. I looked at him with shocked eyes. This was not good at all. He pulled me behind a speaker and pulled my ear close to his mouth, "Jake is going to ask you to spend the night with him."

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "For real?"

"This is not something I would joke about Bella. Please be careful."

"Yeah, that you for giving me the heads up," I told Edward and pulled his head to mine. We stood there with our foreheads touching just enjoying the touch of the other. I could feel the sweat dripping off of Edward but I did not care. I would become a sweaty mess if it meant that we could stand like this.

"Am I interrupting?" we heard from around the corner. I looked over and saw Mikey standing there. I pulled back from Edward and went over to my brother. We walked away and I took one last look back at Edward and was standing there looking back at me.

"People were talking so I figured it might be best to go and get you before some one else found you."

"Thanks Mikey."

The next two hours I spent with my family and the boys in the band at the food tent talking and eating. Then Charlie got a phone call. I knew what this phone call would mean. He was going to have to leave because something was going on in Forks that they needed him for.

I was right. Charlie came back over telling everyone that he had to go. I saw Irina slip him her number. I smiled hoping that he would actually call her. Charlie was saying good bye to the band and I was saying bye to my brothers.

I gave them all hugs and kisses and cried. I was going to miss them more then they knew. All three of them told me to man up and stop with the water works. I laughed and gave them another round of hugs. It was now time to say bye to Charlie.

"I am proud of you Bella. You are really becoming a someone. All of the people here know who you are. It is worth you moving away to see your dreams coming true like this."

I smiled and pulled my father into a hug. He patted me on the back and asked me to not cry. So I slowed down my tears. I walked my family to the gates. I waved to them as they left. Once I could not see them anymore I let the tear fall harder and faster. It was always very painful to leave them.

I felt to large around wrap around my mid arm. I looked down to see the tan skin engulf me. It was not who I wanted it to be at all. I felt the arms slide down to my waste and a head rest on my shoulder. "How are you Bella?"

"I am OK, thank you for asking Jake."

Jake took my hair that was on the right side of my neck and moved it over to the left. "Anything to help you out sweet Bella," he coed and kissed my neck.

I pulled out of his embrace, "No Jake."

He looked back shocked at me, "I though I was forgiven?"

"You are forgiven for forcing yourself on me but that is it. Did you really think I would want you after you tried to force yourself on me?"

"Bella you promised that we would go out when the tour was done."

"That was before you tried to RAPE ME!" I yelled how. He was not getting it at all.

I heard a booming voice coming from behind Jake and looked over to see Emmett standing there, "YOU WHAT!"

"Listen Emmett it was just a kiss that got out of control, that is all," Jake pleaded as he took a few steps from me.

I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us. We were not in the back stage area but in the general public. I did not want this to get out of hand in front of fans and all so I spoke up, "Boys lets go back to the bus and talk, look around."

Both of the guys looked around and Emmett pointed for Jake to walk in front of them. I followed behind Emmett with my head down so that my hair covered my face. I heard the whispers of people around us and I tried to ignore them. I was hoping that I would not be hearing from my boss later today.

When we got to the bus area Emmett grabbed Jake and slammed him against the bus. He held him by the collar of his shirt and turned to me to say, "What happened Bella?"

"It was the day that we all got drunk in the tent. Well Jake followed me to the bus and forced me to kiss him when I did not want to. I tried to get away but he did not let me. Edward came and got him off of me," I said. Emmett was one of those guys who looks big and scary but it really sweet. The thing is that when Emmett gets mad he becomes really scary. Emmett had just not scared the shit out of me.

Emmett turned his face to Jake and pulled back his fist and slammed it into Jake's face. It got him right on the left cheek bone. He was going to have a bruise. I screamed out when I heard the sound of Emmett's hand make contact with Jake's face. "You talk to her again alone and I will kill you."

Emmett came over and wrapped an arm around me and lead me back to people. "Are you OK?"

"I am fine," I told him.

"Do you want me to get Edward?"

I looked up at Emmett with a question in my eyes. He then spoke, "He seems to calm you down and be good with that. I did not know if you would want him to help you out."

"No I am fine Jake. Please do not let this get in the way of the band. I do not want to be the reason you guys have problems. That would make he feel horrible."

"I never liked Jake. It was normally just an act. Do not worry OK Bella."

I nodded and let Emmett lead me over to the band. When I got over there I planted a fake smile on my face and went over to Alice to talk with her. No one would have known what had happened until Jake came over and they asked him what happened. He told them a crazy fan. Everyone bought the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella looked a little upset when she came back but I just though it was from leaving her family so I brushed it off. I did not want to press anything too hard. After about an hour she was back to her old self.

I saw her talking with Alice and they had their heads close and were talking very fast. I wish at that moment that I could read minds so I knew what was going on. Finally one of them popped their head up and Bella announced, "Alice is going to ride on the bus with us to Arizonian as long as no one has a problem with that."

Jasper's eyes got all wide and he was the first to agree. Everyone liked Alice so there was no reason on why anyone should deny her and Bella that pleasure. They were probably going to do the whole chick sleep over thing. The mental image of Bella having a pillow fight with another girl in her underwear automatically turned me on.

"Is Alice sleeping in your room?" I asked Bella.

"Unless someone else wants to take her in," Bella said looking over at Jasper. So this was a plan for Alice and Jasper to have some alone time.

Jasper looked over at Emmett who was his bunk mate. There were not words exchanged. Jasper just gave him a look and Emmett nodded his head yes. "Alice can stay with me if she wants," Jasper finally said.

Alice jumped up and down and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. I looked over at Bella and winked at her and she did the same.

"Hey buddy do you mind if I crash in your room with you?" Emmett asked.

I looked over to one of my two best friends and smiled at him. "Yeah sure." My plans for the night had just been killed by Emmett. I wished I could just tell Emmett so that I would not have to make an excuse on why I would be leaving the room. Then I came up with an idea. We can all have a game night in the back room. Eventually people will go up to bed and then Bella and I can sleep down there again.

"Hey guys how about we put some of those game to use tonight?" I asked the group. I looked over at Bella moving my head up and down telling her to agree.

"That sounds like fun!" Alice and Bella said at the same time. I looked over at Alice and I saw her wink at me. She was too smart. Bella must have already known that Alice was picking up on us because they are friends and girl friends tell each other that kind of shit all the time.

I laughed to myself thinking about how slowly more and more people are picking up on us. Bella's brother had to know because he came and got her before anyone else came to find us. Then there is Carlisle who I admitted it too. Now Alice seemed to know, which meant that Jasper would know soon enough.

"Well do you guys want to head in and start playing the games now?" Bella asked.

I looked over at the clock and it was already about 8 at night. We had all eaten dinner so now seemed like a really good time to go in and play some games. I nodded and we all started to walk back over to the bus.

I saw Jacob go over to Bella and talk to her. She gave him a death look but just turned and walked away from him. Something must have happened. I went over and pulled Emmett a side. "What happened when you were gone?"

"Nothing to worry about buddy."

"Emmett Bella just blew Jacob off; she is too nice to do that so tell me what happened."

"I went to go and get Bella after she dropped off her family. Well I saw Jacob there talking to her and touching on her. She started to yell at him to get off her and she had mentioned what happened the other day to her. Well I punched Jake in the face and told him that if he was ever alone with her again I would kill him," Emmett said quickly.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked getting mad at Jake.

"I asked Bella if she wanted me to get you and she told me no. I know she looks at you as some kind of comfort blanket or something. I can tell you two have that connection."

"Thanks Emmett," was all I said then I walked on to the bus were everyone else was. I went into the back room and I saw Bella sitting between Seth and Jasper. She was talking with them about what game to play.

"I think we should play House of Dead, I mean who does not want to shoot zombies?"

"Fine Bella but then we are going to play Halo and I do not care what you say," Jasper said and went to set up the game. Bella sat there with a large smile on her face. She was proud that she had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

After playing games for five hours I was wanted to get changed because I could already tell this was going to be another long night. I got up from my spot and told everyone I would be back in a minute. I went up the stairs and went into my room and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I decided to get changed in the bathroom because I also wanted to wash the make-up off of my face. After being in the bathroom about ten minutes I went back into my room. To put my dirty clothes away with the others. I was going to need to do wash in a day or two; I was starting to run out of clothes.

When I looked at my bed I saw someone way laying down on it. I smiled when I saw his green eyes and crooked smile greeting me. "Hey," I called to him.

He got up from the bed and went over to wear I was standing. He placed his hands on both sides of my head and pushed himself onto me. He lowered his head to mine and started to kiss me. My arms wrapped around him and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance to my mouth.

I felt Edward's body rub against mine and I knew what to do. I moved my hand down to his growing bulge in his pants and he let out a soft groan. I pulled Edward's ear to my mouth and I whispered, "All of our friends are down stairs playing game and waiting for us."

"Well then I guess we should make this quick shouldn't we?" he whispered back and I felt my sweat pants drop to the floor.

I rubbed Edward's bulge a little more before I unbuttoned his jeans. Edward lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My body was more then ready for Edward to enter me. With a quick thrust Edward's large member was inside me and I sucked in my moan. Edward did not start off slow like he normally did but fast and head, which is how I liked it.

I reached my hands under Edward's shirt and I ran my fingers along his back hard trying to not scream out in pleasure as he thrusted into me repeatedly. When I knew I could not hold on my moans any longer I pulled Edward's face to mine and kissed him then moaned into his mouth.

The second the sound escaped my mouth he started to thrust even harder. With out me even noticing I started to feel my body convulsing and I was coming. Edward had reached his climax at the same time as me, so after three more deep thrust he was done. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and mine on his.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered.

I pulled my head upright and I looked at him. His head was still on my shoulder. I made my hands lift his head and I pulled it so that he was looking into my eyes. "Do you mean that Edward?"

"Yes Bella. I love you much, more then you will ever know."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, "I love you too Edward, so much."

Edward pulled my face to his and he gave me a few soft kisses all over m face. Then one final kiss on my lips that told me how much he loved me. I let a few tears fall down my face. I was happy. My world was not complete in all ways possible. My father was proud of me, all of my brothers were happy, I had great friends, I was safe, and I was in love with a perfect man who was also in love with me.

"Bella can you do me a favor from now on?"

"Anything Edward."

"Please stop placing yourself into situations with Jacob that can cause you harm."

"OK Edward no problem at all."

"Be safe Bella," he whispered and pulled me off of him and lowered me onto the floor. I collected my sweatpants and put them back on. Edward pulled up his pants and I gave him a hug. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me for a moment.

"I will go down first then you, OK?"

"Sounds good Bella," Edward said and kissed my forehead before I left the room. I went down the steps and sat down next to Alice on a little love seat.

"So what were you doing?" she whispered to me not moving her said so that everyone else would not notice our conversation.

"Nothing I got changed into sweats, washed my face, and emailed my boss."

"Sureeee," Alice chirped then changed the subject.

About five minutes later Edward came down the steps and all the guys started to make crapping jokes. I smiled to myself as I joined in with them. When this tour was over I was going to be very sad. I did not want to leave my new little family.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you sooo much everyone for reviewing I love hearing everyone's feed back. I know I normally do not post during the weekend but I am free all weekend so there should be at least one post this weekend, all of my friends have left me : (. OK on with the story?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I smelled smoke. My room was reeking of smoke. I opened up my eyes and shot out of bed. Was the bus on fire? I opened the door and I did not see smoke so I ran down the steps. When I got to the bottom I saw Edward and Seth waving paper over the stove. Then I saw what was causing smoke, the poor excuse of breakfast.

"What are you two doing?" I asked a bit ruder then I had meant to.

"Cooking?" Seth said as more of a question then a statement.

"What were you trying to cook?"

"Toast, pancakes, and bacon," Seth admitted.

"Then where is there smoke?"

"Because we burnt everything," Seth again admitted.

I looked over at the plate that was next to the stove and saw a pile of black bread and a pile of black round lumpy things that I could only guess was the pancakes. Last was a pile of 3 inch shriveled up black pieces, bacon. "Wow, what is wrong with the pancakes?"

"They had chocolate chips in them," Edward said sounding angry.

I could not help but start laughing. They must have put a whole bag of chocolate chips in with the batter to make then that lumpy. I sat down on the steps laughing at the poor excuse of breakfast. With tear streaming down my face I asked my last question, "Do I have to eat thing?"

Edward turned around and gave me a dirty look. He did not seem to be pleased that I was making fun of his cooking. Well good to know that this was a sour spot for him. Seth joined in with my laughter and said, "I am not."

"Fine then everyone waste this perfectly good food; I am not though," Edward grabbed some of the pancake and a piece of toast and bacon and sat down on the couch with it. I watched as he bit into it. He chewed it twice then spat it back out on his plate.

Seth and I started a roar of laughter again. Edward glared at us and threw away his food and the food that was still on the counter. "I guess you are doing all the cooking from now on," Edward told me and made himself a bowl of cereal.

Seth smiled and asked, "Hey I am gonna go get a shower. I do not want to be around grumpy pants Edward."

I stood up from my spot on the steps and went into the back room were Edward was sitting with his bowl. I had to laugh because he looked like a five year old kid who just got in trouble for sneaking a snack before dinner. When I saw Seth was away from the steps I sat down next to Edward and wrapped an arm around him.

"What is being Mr. Grumpy?"

"I was trying to be nice and make you breakfast."

My heart melted a little bit. Edward was trying to be sweet and I had just laughed and made fun of him for it. "Aw, I am sorry baby, but you have to admit that did not even look good."

"Well Seth said he knew how to cook. I guess Seth was wrong," Edward said finally cracking a smile.

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and said, "That was a very sweet idea and I thank you for thinking of it."

Edward placed the bowl on the table in front of him and turned to me and kissed me. It was nothing overly romantic just a simple I love you kiss. He picked up his bowl and went back to eating. "So we are stuck on the bus all day."

"That's right this is a 24 hour drive, right?"

"Yeah. Well the good thing is that we are going to have a whole day free in Arizona so we can find something to do," Edward said putting the bowl up to his lips and drinking the end of the milk.

"What time is it?" I asked now noticing that it still looked like early morning. We were up until 4 last night.

"It's 8:30."

"It's too early, come back to bed with me?" I asked him in a soft voice trying to get him to say yes.

"As tempting as that sounds I have to take over driving soon. I opted to take first shift. That is why I am up now. Go back to sleep and I will see you when you wake up."

I frowned at Edward but he gave me his crooked smile. I gave in. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips again. I was still really tiered so it was not much of a battle. I climbed the steps and sunk back into my bed and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I did not mind driving at all. Since we have GPS the car practically drives itself. I just hated that I could be in bed with Bella and not in the front seat by myself. Bella had gone to bed three hours ago and I have been driving for all three of those hours alone. I kept on having mental pictures of Bella in my head. That did not make my driving the best.

I had been thinking a lot about our relationship. I was worried that when we got home and came out to everyone that we would loose some of the flare. That since it was not a secret we would not be as attacked to each other. I shot that idea out of my head. That was not possible at all. I found her attractive since I saw her walk threw the door at the photo shoot.

"So where are we now?" I heard Jasper ask as he sat down next to me.

"Well Carlisle did not start driving till about 2 last night and it's now 11:30 so we are at the top of Nevada, about."

"Nevada? Like were Vegas is?"

I turned to my best friend. I had not even though about going there. He was a very very smart man. My eyes lit up. "Hey call up one of the casinos and see if we can get like 2 nights."

"How many room?" he asked. A very tricky question.

"Well I would do one for everyone. Cause a lot can happen in Vegas."

"Well how about I get a room for the "girls to share" and a room for "you are Carlisle to share" and then a room for everyone else."

I almost ran off the road. I turned and looked over at Jasper. My eyes were wide and my breathing had escalated.

"OK so Alice kind of hinted at it. I will not say a word, I swear!"

"You better keep your mouth shut because I know how you are."

"No prob. bro, I just want you to know that I think you two together is an awesome idea."

"Just go get the rooms and wake everyone up."

Well this trip had just taken a turn from boring and crappy to pretty freaking awesome. I typed in the new location in the GPS and was told that we would be arriving at around 3. That would be perfect. That is when people get to check in.

Jasper came down the steps a half an hour later with everyone. No one seemed to know what was going on because they all looked confused. Carlisle was the first to speak. "What is going on boys?"

"Well while Edward was driving we discovered something. It turns out to get to the next show we have to drive threw Nevada…"

"LAS FUCKING VEAGAS!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screaming jumping up and down.

"Exactly. We will be spending the next two days in beautiful Las Vegas. I called and found us rooms in New York, New York. So how the rooms are set up is everyone gets their own room except the females and two of the guys, they did not have any more free rooms. So what two guys want to share a room in Las Vegas?" Jasper asked.

Since I was driving I could not see the looks on their faces but I can guess that most of the men were not happy. I was wondering how they would figure it out then I heard Carlisle speak up again, "Well I do not need to have a room to myself. Edward I think that Esme would feel best if you shared the room with me. She knows that you can not lie to her."

"That is fine Carlisle I do not plan on buying anyone while we are there," I said and there was a round of laughter followed by a lot of hooting and hollering. I smiled and got excited about how close to Vegas we were. I was going to be alone in a hotel room with Bella. We would not have to keep our love making quite while we were there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I went back into my room and packed up everything that I was going to need while in the hotel. I heard a light tapping on the door and I told them to come in. Alice was standing in the door way with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked. This was not the smile of I am going to Vegas. This was the smile that she had a plan going on in her head.

"Well I just wanted to let you in on the REAL room situation."

This could not be good, "What are you talking about Alice?"

"OK well I am not dumb and I know you and Edward are something. I do not know what but I know its something. Well Jasper and I were talking and you two came up. So we are not sharing a room but you and Edward are going to sleep in "our room" while I sleep in Jasper's and Carlisle is in his own room."

"ALICE!"

"Jasper and Edward worked this out not me. I just wanted to let you know."

I turned to her and smiled. So my secret relationship was not as big of a secret as I had though it was. I was happy that Alice knew so now we could talk relationships if and when it was needed. I went over and gave her a hug. "We are going to have so much fun, I can not wait!" I told her.

"Neither can I so get in the shower we need to be ready for our arrival in the city in two hours. I would like to do a little light shopping in the hotel when we get there."

"Sure sounds good. We should get tickets to a show," I told her trying to think of what they would have there.

"Oh Jasper and I have already done that, do not worry," she told me with a devilish grin and left the room.

That did not sound good AT ALL. I blew it off and continued to get ready for my first time to Las Vegas.

Two hours later we were in the lobby of New York, New York with out bags. We had to pay extra for them to park the bus, but it was worth it. Jasper was talking to the woman behind the counter about our rooms. I kept on looking around trying to take everything in. There was nothing but lights and sounds. The hotel really did look like New York in a way which made me miss home a little.

"OK so here is everyone's key. I think that we should all go to our room and drop off our stuff. I have dinner reservations for 8 so everyone is free till then. I also have booked a show which is after dinner," Jasper told us.

We all got on the elevators together. Everyone was on a different floor which I thought was a little weird but I blew it off. Alice and I got off at our floor. Once the doors closed Alice hit the up bottom and said, "Edward will be down in a few. I will call your room when I am ready to head out."

I walked down the hall till I found my room. The door opened up when I slid the key in the lock and I was stunned by the room. It was beautiful. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room. It had cream color sheets with a large brown pillow head board. There was a table with two chairs that were the same color as the head board. It had a large plasma screen TV in the wall. There was also a small sofa on the corner of the room with two dressers in the room.

I placed my clothes in the dresser before there was a knock on the door. I smiled and ran over to the door and opened it with out looking in the peep hole. Edward stood in the door way looking like his normal amazing self. His bronze hair was even more disheveled then normal. His green eyes were the color of emeralds. That was all I got to inspect before I was lifted off my feet and thrown over Edward's shoulder.

He threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. Edward and I were alone for all intensive purposes. There was no one around so we could do or say anything we wanted and be as loud as we wanted. Edward's mouth came down on mine with such passion. I ran my hand under Edward's shirt and pulled it off of him. I look at his chest and a smile spread across my face.

I ran my hands along his bare chest as I felt my shirt being removed. I sat up to let Edward get to my bra snaps easier. Edward looked down at my bear chest with hungry eyes and buried his face into my breast. I wrapped my fingers in his long locks and let out a moan as he ran his tongue along my right nipple while his hand played with my left.

Edward's head shot up when he heard me and whispered, "I want to hear more all that. That is so fucking sexy."

Edward placed his head back were it was and continued to play with my breast until my nipples were fully erect. They were not the only erect thing because I could feel Edward's bulge rubbing into my leg. I moved my right hand from Edward's hair and ran it down his neck and then down to his growing erection. For the first time I heard Edward let out a loud groan. It was extremely sexy and just made me rub him harder.

I moved my hand and softly pushed Edward off of me. He gave me a look but complied. I stood up and then pushed him onto the bed. I stood over him and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. I then removed my jeans but kept my panties on. I then leaned over him and started to kiss his neck and heard another moan come from him.

I then let my kisses trail down his neck to his collar bone, then to his chest where I gave a soft lick and bite to each nipple getting a hiss from him. My kisses kept on moving down his body and then they stopped at the base of his erect penis. I placed my hand on the base and softly started to stroke it and placed my mouth over the head. Edward let out a guttural groan. I slowly took more and more of his member in my mouth increasing my speed.

"Oh god Bella that feels so fucking good."

When Edward was about to burst I stopped and stood up pulling off my panties. I climbed onto of the bed and hovered myself over him. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Are you ready to fuck me?"

"Oh god yes," Edward said and pushed me down onto him. I let out a moan when I had fully engulfed him inside me. We both let out a load moan of pleasure together.

Slow I started to rock on top of him. I started to increase my speed and we both were making all kinds of different moaning sounds. After god knows how long I was not able to control myself. "God Edward I am going to co…" before I was able to finish the word I was releasing myself on top of him.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Bella," Edward said and thruster his hips up into me a few times and released also. I rode on him a few more times and then slowly pulled myself off. I curled up into a ball next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too Bella."

We laid in each other's arms for awhile. I drifted into sleep when I was awaken by the sound of my phone. I let out a groan and rolled over to grab my phone that I had placed on the night stand.

"Yes Alice?"

"Are you ready to do some light shopping?"

"Yeah give me five minutes."

"OK see you in a few," she told me and hung up the phone.

I rolled over and placed my feet on the floor. I went around and grabbed my clothing off of the floor and started to put my clothes on. When I was fully dressed I went over and kissed Edward on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open and gave me his wonderful smile.

"Why are you dressed?"

"Cause Alice and I are going shopping. I will be back by 7 to dress for dinner. You should call Emmett and the rest of the guys to see what they are doing," I told him placing another kiss, this time on his nose.

"Fine," Edward whined and stood up to get dressed also.

A minute later there was a tapping on the door. I gave Edward a final kiss and grabbed my key and purse and went to the door. "Ready?" I asked Alice and closed the door.

"Well aren't you glowing?"

"I could say the same about you Alice."

"OK I get it. Now down to business. We need to get some cute little dressed to wear for tonight. I also saw this wonderful little shop that I think we may need."

"OK well let's get the dresses first before we go to this little shop you speak of."

Alice led me out of New York and into the casino next door. We went down the steps and I saw a huge glassed in area. There were a lot of people around it. Then I heard a fake growl and I knew what it was.

"Oh Alice I wanna see the loins!"

"OK fine but make it snappy we have a lot to do."

We walked over to the giant glass cage and there were two female loins lying around the cage. They looked so cute just lying around. I wanted to go in and pet them. After looking at them for about five minutes I was done and I told Alice to show me were to shop.

After walking around for a little she showed me to a little shop called, Marshall Rousso Ladies' Shop. It was filled with all kinds of women's wear. There was a whole bunch of cute tops, jeans, skirts, shirts, and more then enough shoes. Alice and I went right over to the dresses and started to hunt threw the dresses. I finally settle on a royal blue dress with no straps. I was all tight in the top and then at my hips it flared out. The bottom of the dress came a little bit above my knees. I also grabbed a pair of black super tall pumps. Alice got a red skin tight dress with a pair of open toe sandal heels that were silver.

"OK Alice were to now?" I asked caring my bags back to our casino.

"Well tonight we are seeing a Cirque Du Soleil called Zumanity which I am told is a giant sex show on stage. Anyway, there is a little shop out side of it which had fun things for couple," Alice said with a wink. So in the short version Alice is taking me to a sex shop.

"So are you and Jasper official?"

"Yeah we made it official last night."

"Good I am glad for you two. You both really look happy together."

"Soooo what about you and Edward?"

"What about us?"

"What are you two?"

"We are dating. We have been since the day Jake asked me out back in Sacramento."

"Holy shit. I only though it was recently Seattle."

"Why there?"

"I saw you two behind the speakers. You were not kissing just leaning against each other. It looked very personal."

"So it is nothing that we did in front of people?"

"No you two have been very good at keeping this personal. Oh here we are!"

We turned into the little shop. There were all kinds of things to spice up someone's sex life. Edward and I am a new couple so there was no much that we needed. I looked around at the stuff anyway just incase. I decided on getting a feather boa just for the fun of it. Alice bough one of everything it seemed.

"Oh Bella what kind of condoms do you want?" Alice asked me while she was looking at two different boxes.

"What?"

"Condoms. You are gonna want to stock up I do not know when you will be able to stop at the drug store again."

Panic. Panic was the only emotion that I felt. How had I forgotten about condoms? Edward and I had sex several times now and not once did we use any kind of protection. I had not used any kind of protection.

"Bella, are you OK?"

"Um, yeah sure. Just hand me those one on the right," I said not really looking at what ones they were.

"Magnum, very nice!" Alice grabbed the box and tossed it to me.

We paid for out things and then headed back to the rooms. Did not pay attention to anything Alice had said. My mind was running. When did I have my period last? Oh god I can not think. Damn it. Alice said her good byes on the elevator and I walked over to my room.

I opened the door and saw Edward getting ready. "Hey sexy, how was shopping."

I reached into my bag and threw the box of condoms on the bed. Edward looked at them and then looked at me, "We really do not have the time Bella even though I can not wait till we do."

"No Edward, look."

"Yes they are condoms, and thank you for getting the right size."

"EDWARD WHEN DID WE EVER USE THEM BEFORE," I yelled seeing he wasn't getting the point.

Edward stood there looking at the box and then at me. Then I saw the light turn on above his head. His face dropped. He sat down on the bed, "So you aren't on the pill or anything?"

"Nope."

"Fuck. Are you late?"

"I can not remember when I should be getting my period."

"Well then do not worry Bella. We will cross that bridge when we get there," Edward told me and wrapped his arm around me. "Go get dressed we have to go to dinner. Please do not worry I want us to have fun tonight."

"OK," I told Edward but secretly started to worry. What if I were pregnant? What would that do to us? Do I want to have children? Would I be able to get rid of it? My mind was racing as I went into the bathroom to get changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK so this was SOOO not where I was going to go. When I typed into map quest how to get from Seattle to Phoenix I saw that you have to drive threw Vegas, and how can they not go to Vegas! So I hope everyone likes this little change in events, sorry about posting so late at night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK so I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to update. I have been REALLY, REALLY sick. I have not been able to get up enough energy to type or even think about what to say. So I do have some news. I have a Beta named knd3116 so she is going to be the reason why all the grammar is going to be better! Also I have come to a final conclusion on the "baby" issue since I know everyone was concerned about that. I would like to thank .x for thinking along the same lines with me and coming to a final decision. OK now that all of that is done it is finally time for the story! Thank you again everyone for dealing with me while I have been sick.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Alice had told everyone to meet her in the lobby in time for dinner. Edward and I walked hand in hand down the steps knowing that everyone else would take the elevator since those boys where so lazy.

"You know a baby would not be the worst thing in the world," Edward told me.

"I am not ready for a child though. I want to be a mother, but not at this stage in my life, plus it would mess up your touring and all."

"Would you get rid of it?"

"No, I could never do that. It's just not the ideal time. If I am then I will have it and love it. Right now is just a bad time. I also wouldn't want you to resent the baby and me for possibly 'tying you down'."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and looked me dead in the eye, "Do not ever say that Bella. I would never resent you and the baby. It would be the greatest blessing in my life. Please do not think like that."

I smiled at the notion of him loving this child as much as I already had once I got over the shock of possibly being pregnant. I had done the math and I had another few days to worry. If I did not have it in a week then I would have to pee on a stick. "OK well we don't even know yet so let's just have fun and ignore the whole baby ?" I leaned up and kissed him before we reached the bottom floor and had to once again act like we aren't together.

When Edward and I reached the lobby the only person we saw was Seth. He looked very nice in black dress pant with a mint green button up shirt with a black tie. His copper skin seemed to shine against the shirt. I waved at him and he gave me a wave back, "You look stunning Bella."

"Aw thank you Seth. You look pretty good yourself. The green looks great with your skin color."

He blushed which was hard to notice against his golden skin. "So Im hoping that you are going to find yourself a nice girl tonight, no hookers you hear me?" I joked and locked my arms with Seth's as we walked around the slot machine area at the front waiting for the others.

"Well you better give Jake the same hint because he has been coming on to a hooker for the past ten minutes and I do not think he knows she is one," Seth told us and pointed his finger. I looked over and saw what Seth was talking about. I started to giggle uncontrollable. The woman was tall, tan, and blond. She was barely wearing a dress and practically screamed hooker.

"Edward could you go and help my brother he will not listen to me," Seth asked.

"I'll do my best, but I don't think that he is going to listen to me either," Edward joked and walked over to his band mate. I was feeling bad about causing tension between the two guys. They had known each other since they were children and I did not want to be the whole reason why their friendship dissipated.

Seth and I stood there having idle talk while we watched Edward try and talk Jake out of hooking up with the hooker. I felt like I was with one of my brothers standing there arm in arm with Seth. He had an ora around him which made you feel safe and like you where with family. That could be why it was harder for him to find a woman to be with.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Alice called over to Seth and me. She was wearing her dress which looked amazing on her. I was surprised to see her normally spiky hair was gelled down to her head and looked very elegant.

"My brother is trying to pick up a hooker."

"THERE WILL BE NO HOOKERS!" Alice called out, "Jake please walk away from the lady of the night and come over here right now."

We all turned our heads over to Jake. His face was bright red and the woman walked away and shot Alice a dirty look. She did not like having her cover blown. Edward and Jake both started to walk back toward us. We now were only missing Tweedledee and Tweedledum and Carlisle. As soon as the thought was over I saw the three of them come out of the elevators.

"OK let's get some fucking food, some drink, and do some gambling," Emmett boomed.

"OK dinner is at Gallagher's Steak House here in New York New York." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and dancing off in the direction of the place.

Everyone followed. I heard Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle talking about playing Black Jack later on in the night which I was going to stay away from. I was not good at any kind of card game. "So you want to play roulette with me?" I asked Seth who was still arm in arm with me.

"I am not much of a gambler."

"Well good then you can be my good luck charm!"

We finally made it to the restaurant even though we had to walk though the wonderful casino floor. I wanted to go and put a 20 in every machine there was. All of them seemed to be calling me.

Alice gave the hostess her name and we were taken away to a table immediately. We were taken to a small corner of the place which was a little bit away from most of the other tables. This seemed like the place where celebrities would be eating, but instead we were eating there. I scooted into the booth between Seth and Edward. Under the table he grabbed my hand and I felt a smile spread across my face.

The waitress came over with menus and glasses of water for us, "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Yes the men will have Guinness and the ladies will have a strong apple martini," Alice barked out.

"Sounds great I will be back in a moment with them."

Everyone opened up their menus and started to read though what they had. I locked on the Filet Mignon. I heard the boys discussing what kind of steak cut was the best. I swear if they could they would fight about what color blue is the best if we let them.

The little waitress came back with a large tray filled with drinks. She slowly gave everyone their drink and then asked if we wanted appetizers. Well again Alice was on top of the ordering just about one of everything. When the girl nodded and left I finally turned to Alice and said, "How much money do you plan on spending Alice?"

"Oh a retarded amount of money. Do not worry it is on my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he does not think that I can survive on the money I make from being a roadie so he gave me a credit card with a very HIGH limit which I have never used. I was going to get some use out of it over the next two days," Alice giggled and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

I longed to lean over and do the same with Edward. Maybe we should come out to the rest of the band. Then I felt eyes on me. I looked over and saw Jake looking at me like he had so many other times, filled with lust. OK maybe it would not be the BEST of ideas, but it would get Jake off my back.

We made pigs of ourselves during dinner. We ate almost all of the food the Alice ordered for us. We also had A LOT of drinks. A lot more then was needed. When I stood up from the table I stumbled over my heel and Edward was there at catch me like a good boyfriend. I was giggling as he was holding me in his arms. He stood me up quickly and kept am arm around my waist so I did not take another fall.

"OK well time for a good old fashion Vegas show people!" Alice cheered slurring her words slightly. Well I was glad I was not the only one to get drunk from the 5 martinis that Alice had me drink.

We followed Alice the short walk threw the hotel to auditorium of a show called Zumanity. We were in the gift shop for this when I bough the condoms. I put two and two together. "Alice are we seeeeing a sex show?"

She giggled, "Not a SEX show, but close. Come on we are gonna be late."

We all followed in after Alice who had all of our tickets. We had really good seats on the front row area but a few rows back. Again I sat between Edward and Seth. The show started and it was amazing. The acrobats where breath taking and the jokes they told between made me almost pee myself. There was a lot of sexuality but nothing over the top. Some of the scenes were actually kind of hot and I elbowed Edward twice and winked at him. It was almost two hours long and it had me totally captivated the whole time. I was sad when it was over, but that meant it was time to really start our night.

We stood out side of the show and all of the men started to talk at once. They were trying to decide what casino would be best to gamble in. Everyone one of them thought they knew the best one. That is when I finally spoke up, "Why don't we spend like an hour in each casino and that way you boys will know who is right."

"Well that's a thought," Carlisle said.

"We are going to loose A LOT of money, aren't we," Jasper joked.

"OK well lets start in New York since that is were we are and then we will just walk down the strip to the next place," Carlisle declared and that is how our night in Vegas started.

Alice and I locked arms and followed after the men, "Do you think I would be able to get a quickie with Jasper in one of the bathrooms?"

I giggled and whispered back, "These places are not like that, you are going to have to wait till we get back to our room, just like me."

Alice let out a disappointed sigh. "Well we are going to need more drinks then."

"Duhh Alice!"

Some of the guys sat down at the Black Jack tables while some of the other went to a Poker table. I went and stood with Edward who was playing Black Jack with Carlisle, Jasper, and Jake.

"Bella come sit with me I'll teach you how to play," Jake called.

"I think I am gonna just watch I'm not good at card games."

"Well when you think you wanna learn come over here and you can sit on my lap."

"Thanks Jake," I played along. I heard Edward let out a light growl and I pinched his side. He shut up quickly. He knew the game we had to play.

It turns our Carlisle is quite a card player. He was running the table with no problem what so ever. He had easily won three to four times the money he had started with. I heard Edward joke "Is this how you plan on paying for the triplets' school and Amy?"

"Triplets?" I asked.

"Yeah Carlisle's wife is pregnant with three little ones in her belly."

"Wow."

"You will meet her when we get back over to the east coast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella was completely drunk by the time we got to the third casino. Well most of us were drunk by that time too. I was on a hot streak with the Black Jack tables. Carlisle was counting cards, but only playing on the small tables to not get busted. He would win just enough and then move along. He was smart.

When we walked into Caesars, Bella, was literally stumbling around. I knew I was going to have to get her back to the hotel soon. Alice and Bella were keeping each other upright but Alice was as far along as Bella was.

Well Alice happened to hear the thumping sounds of a night club and the girls were off looking for the place. This was not going to be good at all. We all followed after the girls who finally stumbled across the night club Pure.

"PLEASEEEEE," they asked together looking too sexy. I all the guys looked at each other.

"Come on let's go find some women," Emmett called.

Well I guess we were going to a night club at 1 in the morning. Alice talked to the bouncer and slipped in a dollar amount and we were let inside. The girls walked inside holding hands and I looked over at Jasper. We were going to have to watch them and make sure that no one was going to mess with them. Guys loved to pick up really drunk girls and take advantage of them and I was not letting that happen to Bella.

Even though we were not telling people we were together, we were still together. I was not going to let her screw around with some drunken scum bag. Bella and Alice went to the center of the floor and started to dance with one another.

"They look hot dancing together," Jake said into my ear.

"Yeah well keep your eyes in your head."

"Don't worry brother I am off to find my own piece of ass. I was just commenting on how they looked together."

I hated the way Jake talked about Bella. I hated the way that he looked at Bella. There was nothing at all that I liked about Jake and Bella in the same sentence anymore. I refused to make a comment on what he had just said because that was disrespectful to Jasper who was right there and head Jake comment on Alice.

Emmett and Jake went over to the bar to talk to two girls that were over there. Carlisle had decided that he did not need to come in so he was going to go and play at some of the high roller tables. I looked around for Seth and I could not find him at first. Then I finally saw him, he was dancing with a tall girl who had long red hair. I was proud of him. He is so shy that I always felt bad for him. I guess once he had a few drinks then he had no problem talking to women.

"So how long do you think we should give them before we get them back to the hotel?" Jasper asked me as we went to get another drink.

"I am not too sure. They seem to be doing fine for now. I just do not want to have to carry Bella back."

"Well I had already counted on carrying Alice. She is a very little girl and has had WAY too much to drink for her body size."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I am glad that I know how much Bella can drink before she starts throwing up, because I do not want to see her get sick."

Jasper started to laugh, "I forgot you already dealt with really drunk Bella."

"Yeah well not by choice…"

"Liar. She is your type of girl. I knew that once I started to get to know her. I just hate how long it took you to know that."

"Well the important thing is that I did figure it out."

"Very true Edward. So things are good?"

"Yeah things are good. I am thinking about talking with her about having all of this come out in the open. I hate the secrets. It makes it feel wrong and dirty."

"Yeah but I bet it is sexy as hell."

"That it is."

"Just let it go till you get busted."

I watched the girls as they started to make their way over to us. I could not see the other guys around so when Bella was with in arms reach I pulled her towards me and engulfed her in a hug.

"Careful of eyes," she slurred.

"I can blame it on the drinks. Kiss me," I demanded.

She did not take a second to think and leaned in and placed her warm lips on mine. She tasted like a large assortment of liquor that she has been drinking all night long with Alice. Even with all of the liquor I could still taste the sweetness that was Bella. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeper. When I finally released her she looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For looking sexy."

"Well we need another drink and then we are back on the dance floor, would you boys like to join us?" Bella asked in a sweet voice.

"What would you like to drink love?"

"Another Martuni," she joked.

I got the bartender's attention and order two martinis for the girls and two more beers for Jasper and me. After the girls down their drinks they were ready to go and dance. Bella pulled me off my stool and towards the floor. Next to me Jasper was being pulled by Alice so I no longer felt alone. I was not a dancer, at all.

Bella finally stopped and placed her back to my chest. Slowly start started to move her body to the thumping beat of the music. It did not take me long to match the speed that she was dancing into me with. I moved me hands up and down Bella's body and heard her making sounds.

After a few songs I finally leaned in and started to leave little kisses on her neck. It did not take Bella long to turn to me and say, "Ready to get out of here?"

I nodded my head and tapped on Jasper's shoulder to let him know we were getting out of there. We pushed our way though the crowd in the club and left the casino to walk along the strip. Bella started to giggle and as we started our long walk back to New York. It was only a "block" but Vegas had the world's longest blocks.

"So Edward how much did you win?"

"Enough my sweet Bella."

"You know I only date high rollers, I have been thinking about calling up Carlisle," she said with a giggle.

"I thought you were a gold digger."

"Do you think that we are going to be able to make us work once the tour is over?"

I stopped Bella and pulled her close, "Why are you worried about that Bella. I love you, yes we are going to work."

"I just worry because I am really good a fucking a lot of things up."

"Please don't worry Bella. Things are going to be fine. Plus, we'll worry about that when the tour is over. We still have another month so please do not worry."

"OK. So did you find the show sexy?"

"Yes Bella, very sexy," I whispered to her and kissed her ear lobe.

When we got over to the Bellagio the fountain show was just starting. I stopped her and we stood there and watched the show. My arms where wrapped around the little angel who I loved more then I had ever loved another person. The whole show I sprinkled kissed all over her neck, shoulder, and any piece of skin I could find. She giggled in my arms and I was blissfully happy.

When the show was over we started to walk again hand in hand. "Tell me about yourself Edward."

"What do you want to know Bella?"

"I don't know I just feel like I know so little about you and you know so much about me."

"Well I am an only child."

"OK."

"Um, I play the piano."

"Really?"

"Yep, that is my real musical passion."

"I would like to hear you play."

"You will when we go home. Um, I love dogs. I was thinking about getting one after the tour."

"That would be nice, I love them."

"I was top of my class in high school, and turned down several very prestigious schools."

"Why?"

"I did not know what I wanted to do with my life."

"Do you know what you want to do with you life now?"

"I am getting a better idea."

"What do you want to do?"

"I would like to teach music when this is all over. Like when I am done with the band thing. Or maybe I could be a math teacher. Something like that."

"That is a great idea."

"Do you want to work for your magazine for the rest of your career?"

"No, I have been working on a book, which is my real passion. I also would rather write for a magazine like Time or something."

"I would like to read your book."

"Well its not done, or anywhere near being done. When it is I will let you though."

"Thank you Bella."

She smiled and pulled closer to me. The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got back into the casino we went right up to the room. On the elevator Bella started to look green. She was going to be sick tonight. "You OK Bella?"

She shook her head no but said nothing. She was concentrating on not getting sick in the elevator. We walked down the hall quickly and once inside Bella sprinted to the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the content of her stomach empty into the toilet with a heave.

I grabbed a pair of her pajamas out of her suite case and opened up the bathroom door.

"Let's get changed since you are going to be sick all night," I told her pulling her off the floor and taking off her dress.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, everyone throws up."

I pulled her shirt over her head and helped her into her shorts. I took her over to the sink and washed off the make-up on her face. After a few minutes she got that green look on her face and I took her back to the toilet. I pulled her hair away from her face and rubber her back while she got sick again. I flushed the toilet and let her sit there on the floor.

"Gonna be sick again?"

"I do not think so."

"OK well I am going to get changed and bring in your tooth brush," I told her.

"Thank you."

"No problem Sweet Bella."

I got changed in the bedroom area and got Bella's tooth brush. Bella was standing at the sink waiting for me. We both brushed our teeth. When she was done I scooped her up and took her to bed with me. I wrapped us both up in the covers and turned off the lights.

"I am sorry."

"For what Bella?"

"I got sick and now we can't have sex."

I laughed, "Bella we do not have to have sex all the time. In fact sometimes too much sex is a bad thing, then that is the only thing the relationship has."

"So you're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you Bella. Now sleep, I wanna go sight seeing alone with you tomorrow. We're going to have to sneak out with out the others seeing us."

"That sounds wonderful. I love you Edward," Bella said and snuggled into my chest, into her spot.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks everyone who has been reviewing I love to hear everyone's comments and I hope to keep on getting more. OK well its time for Bella and Edward to finally have a day alone. Also thanks to** **knd3116 for helping me out with being my beta. So this is gonna be a little fluffy but it shows how Bella and Edward are working on their relationship.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

There was a knock at the front door that woke me up. I groaned I did not want to talk to Alice this early I had a bad hang over. If I just kept on pretending to sleep she will go away, I know it. I heard Edward talking to someone and then I smelled something wonderful.

"It was just room service Bella you can open your eyes," Edward called to me. He knew me all too well already.

I peaked one eye open and saw Edward at the foot of the bed with a cart and food on it. He gave me his wonderful smile and I opened the other eye and sat up.

"French Toast?" Edward asked.

"As long as you did not cook I will eat it," I joked as Edward brought the plate over to me. He gave me a dirty look and kissed my cheek.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I am doing pretty good right now. I am really sorry about getting sick."

Edward grabbed his plate while I apologized and came to sit with me in bed. "I told you last night and I will tell you again tonight, do not worry about it Bella. I had a good night no matter what, who cares if there was a little vomit at the end."

I smiled and popped the first few pieces of food into my mouth. It was wonderful. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well there are several different things that I would like to take you to see, alone if you don't mind."

"I am very excited for us to be able to spend the whole day alone and in public. I can not wait to walk around Vegas as your girlfriend."

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Well since we are doing today as the official couple thing then please let me treat you like a girlfriend all day and I do not want to hear a word out of you."

I looked at him with a skeptical eye and said, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you let me pay for everything and be chivalrous and not hear you complain. I know you are a modern girl, but I am an old fashioned type of guy."

I huffed. He was right. I was a modern independent woman. I guess it would not be too bad to have him take care of me for one day. "OK I can play along for one day."

"Good," Edward told me and went back to his food. I looked at the clock which read that it was 9 AM. Well I guess by the time we both get done our showers and get ready it was going to be almost noon. As soon as I was done I told Edward that I would shower first.

I reached into my bag and grabbed a pair of booty cut off jean shorts and a white tank that was just a little too short so that it would show off my stomach. I got a quick shower making sure that I shaved everything. It was going to be over 100 in Vegas so the least amount of clothes the better off I would be. I was also not going to try and mess with my hair when it is going to be that hot so I let it dry naturally curly and then put it up in a messy bun. I finally emerged after about an hour in the bathroom.

"You look very hot Ms. Swan," Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a few soft kisses on my neck and then turned to walk into the bathroom.

I went and looked out our window in our room. We had a view of the strip which was breathe taking. I took my camera out and took a few pictures of the view and just looked down at the little world below. With out even thinking I placed my hand over my lower stomach and let it rest there. I stood there looking at the world below me for awhile.

"Beautiful," I heard Edward mummer from behind me. I turned to look at him. He was standing there shirtless with some camo shorts on.

"It is a beautiful city."

"No Bella, you are beautiful."

I felt my face blush. He gave me on last kiss and pulled a white shirt from his bag. He was ready in half the time it took me. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go," Edward said taking my hand.

Down the hall to the elevators and down to the main floor. Edward led me out into the hot summer day. We were walking over to MGM were Alice and I had went shopping the day before and I saw the lions. He weaved me though all of the bright lights and bells from the slot machines once we got into the other casino.

"We are going to take the monorail to the farthest casino I want to take you to, and then we will walk back."

"Sounds good. Where are we going first?"

"MGM Mirage."

Edward led me over to where the monorail was. With out skipping a beat he pulled out his credit card and paid for both of our tickets. "Have you ever been here before Edward?"

"Never."

"Then how come you seem to know where we are going?"

"I was up two hour before you. I memorized a map of the town and figured out were I would like to take you."

"Two hours?"

"Yeah I am not into sleeping too much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Once we got to MGM we walked around the casino for a little just so that she could look around. We had a whole day to spend as a couple and I was going to make this last. This might be the only time we had till after the tour.

"It is amazing what they can do to a building anymore. I mean we are inside and we are in a little rain forest," Bella told me holding my hand.

"Just wait until you see some of the other places. Here let's go to what I wanted to show you here." I pulled Bella to the back of the casino to take her outside.

It was unbelievably hot outside. It was a dry heat so it was not like in New York when its hot it feels wet from the humidity. After you were out in this sun you did not notice it anymore.

"So Alice told me yesterday that you that seemed to like the lions in MGM, so I figured we could come and see some other large cats."

I saw Bella's eye light up when she saw where we were. It was the Siegfried and Roy's cat exhibit. After the one got mauled by his tiger they stopped doing their shows and got a large exhibit going.

"Tigers are my favorite things in the whole world."

"Really?" I asked genuinely stunned.

"Yes. All during grade school I would do huge projects on them. When it was my turn to pick what we would do in Seattle I would always beg to go to the zoo. When we got there we would have to stop at the tiger area several times till we saw him when he was close. The one year when Charlie took us all to D.C. on vacation they have a zoo that I forced him to take us too."

"Well I am really glad that I took you here then. This one was a guess."

When we got to the front I pulled my credit card out again and paid for the both of us. I was going to enjoy being able to treat Bella like the today she is. We walked though and looked at the map. Bella took out her camera which I had seen a lot since we went on tour. She was all about taking pictures. As we waited in line to be let into the area Bella pulled me close to her and told me to smile. She snapped a few pictures of the two of us. One we were both smiling, another with funny faces, then I grabbed the camera and kissed her on the cheek and took a picture of it. She did the same to me.

We entered and looked at all of the different dolphins they had. Bella was baby taking them like they could understand them. She made me laugh a few times when she was asking them if they wanted to come home with her, that she had a large tub. After the dolphins that's were all the cats were.

When you went into the little gift shop area, to get us water I saw a glass box filled with baby tigers. Bella was going to have a heart attack when she saw them. "Bella, Bella come here," I called as she sat around one of the dolphin pools.

I saw her stand up and walk over to me. Her skin was so pale I was going to have to get her some sun tan lotion because she was going to burn. When we leave I will get some for her. "Bella look over there," I told her and pointed to the glass area.

I watched Bella's eyes follow my finger and then she screamed. It was like she had just seen the hot new celebrity. She ran over to the glass area and attached herself to it. "BABIES!" she said.

I slowly walked over to her and stood next to her. She took several different pictures of them and I though the baby talk was bad with the dolphins, that was nothing compared to the baby tigers. She talked to them in such a sweet and caring voice that I could hear the mother inside of her.

I could understand why she might not want to have a child right now. She had spent most of her life caring for her little brothers and her father to an extent. She wanted some time to be her. To see what it is like to be young. If I were her I would feel the same exact way.

"Edward I am willing to let you buy me something."

"What is that Bella?" I asked already knowing.

"A baby tiger. Just one of theses little cubs sounds good."

"Bella do not temp me because I will. I will find a way; a lot of people have them as pets. I can talk to someone here if you want. I bet Emmett might not mind you have a pet on the bus."

She giggled. I think we both had the same mental image of him on the floor wrestling with the little cub. He would be acting like it was some big bag fully grown tiger. "No Edward, I do not think my landlord would be OK with that."

"Well the second you want one let me," I told her and kissed her neck. She turned around to face me and gave me a few soft kissed on lips then went back to the cubs.

We were in the cat area for almost an hour. Bella loved to just stand there and look at the different animals. When she was off looking at the cubs for the last time I went and found a little tiger stuffed animal. I grabbed the cutest looking one and bought it for her with out her noticing. I wrapped an arm around her and we were on to the next part of the afternoon.

"Hungry?" I asked Bella since it was almost 1.

"If we are eating lunch can we eat in a buffet, I mean you can't go to Vegas and NOT eat in one."

"Whatever you want Bella. I looked this up just incase you asked. We will eat in Caesars. It is right next door."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

When we got into the buffet that is not what I expected. To be truthful I was expecting something from Vegas vacation. It was a very nice little restaurant. I made a total pig of myself eating way too much food. I had about three full plates of food. When we were done eating we went to walk around the mall area of Caesars.

It was amazing at how they made the place look like you were walking around outside. The shopping center was filled with high end shops. Edward kept on begging me to go inside so that he could buy me crap. I told him about 1,000 times that I did not need expensive things. I was a very simple kind of girl.

The only store that I did go into was F.A.O. Swartz. The outside was a giant Trojan house and it was impossible for me to not go inside. I had been in the one in the city several times since it was only a few blocks away from the office. I had bough several things, some presents for Renee's son and some for my brothers even though they are grown men.

I took a ton of pictures of the two of us in the Caesars because I wanted to remember this day for my whole life. I was having so much fun with Edward I did not want to go back to the hotel were we would have to pretend that we were not together. It was amazing how much we were able to learn about each other while the others were not around. We were able to be ourselves and not have to worry who might hear or be around the corner. I do not let go of his hand the whole time that we were out.

We went into two other hotels to look at different things that he had planned for me. We got back to our room around 7 that night. I had left my cell phone in the room so that we would not be bothered by anyone. I grabbed my phone off of the night stand and I saw that I had 5 voice mails. I also had 8 missed called. Before I had time to check the voice mail the phone rang, it was Alice who had been calling me all day.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Well I am glad that you are not dead. Do you know I have been calling your all day?"

"Yes Alice I went out and forgot to take my phone," I giggled at the end. I could tell how pissed off she was on the other end but it was the kind of pissed off that would only last a moment.

"Well I hope you had a fun day, you know I had it all planned out for us to go shopping. I had to go alone, with Jasper, do you know how horrible that was. He is like the worst shopping partner ever!"

"I am so sorry Alice," I looked over and saw Edward rolling his eyes. He could hear Alice since she was being very loud.

"Well anyway we are gonna do dinner and then the casinos again. I am just not drinking like last night."

"That sounds good. What times is dinner and where at?"

"Next door in Excalibur's. It's a place called Dick's Last Resort, its fun."

"OK in like an hour?"

"Yes. We all we will you two over there."

"OK I will see you in a little Alice," I hung up and went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his arms firmly around me and held me in an embrace for a little.

"I got you something?"

I pulled back so that I could look into Edward's wonderful green eyes. "How did you get me something?"

"Because I am that slick," Edward told me and handed me a bag.

I took the small bag and opened it up. It was a little stuffed tiger. I pulled it out of the bag and hugged it. Then I hugged him. "Thank you, he is adorable."

"I figured since you will not let me buy you a real one, I can get you a stuffed one. Go get dressed for tonight; I do not want to get yelled at by Alice."

I placed the stuffed animal lovingly on the night stand on the side that I slept and reached into my bag to look for an outfit for tonight. I finally decided on a royal blue halter neck min dress. Alice would approve of it. I just let my hair down and cleaned up my curls.

Edward was dressed to go out when I came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a dress shirt and black pants like last night. He came over and held my face in his hands. He slowly pulled my face to his and kissed me. It was soft but passionate. I tingled all the way down to my toes. He pulled back and his green eyes were glowing.

"I love you so much Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Lets go we're going to be late."

I nodded and out we went. Now it was time to act the role of just friends even though we had an awesome day together. It was a short walk over to the casino that looked like a castle, which I had taken pictures of. Alice was standing outside in a silver sequined dress tapping her foot in annoyance. I went over and gave her a hug and she melted.

"Well you're late, but since you gave me a hug I am willing to let it go. Well let's get insinde," Alice grabbed my hand and dragged us though the restaurant. It was a very low key looking place, nothing like what we went to last night. When we got outside we were at a picnic table and it was on one of the towers in the hotel.

Everyone was already at the table waiting for us. All of the men were dressed up and looked nice, just like last night. There were a few new additions to our group. With Seth was the same red haired girl from last night and Emmett had a girl with him who I had not seen before.

Edward and I sat down and I was given the formal introductions of the girls. They were sisters from New Jersey, Tanya and Kate. The theme of the restaurant was to be a dick, hence the name. The waiters where meant to be rude and throw the plates at you. We had a blast play fighting with the waiters and we ended up giving the guy a really good tip.

We decided to just play in New York tonight because we were going to have to check out early. We had a long drive ahead of us, almost 5 hours. The boys went right to the Black Jack tables so I went wondering around. I finally settled on the roulette tables. Alice was with me when I sat down and got 100$ in chips.

"So Bella what did you two do today?"

"Nothing major we just walked around and went into some of the different casinos. It was awesome to just walk around with him and not have to worry if someone is gonna see us."

"Have you though about coming out?"

"I have, I'm just worried about it that's all."

"I can see how you'd be worried."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jake," Alice said. She must have noticed.

"Yeah, you've noticed that, huh?"

"Well more or less heard him."

"What did he say?" I asked. I had played three wheel spins and had won all three times. I had a nice little pile of chips in front of me. I figured that if you do not pay attention to what you are playing and go on instant then you seem to win more.

"Well I heard him talking to my guitarist. He was telling him how you two where planning on getting together. You were just worried because you didn't want to hurt the other guys' feelings."

"When was this?"

"Um two shows ago…I think. It was really resent."

I was mentally brewing. Could he not take a hint? He was really getting on my nerves and I wanted nothing more then to hit him. Maybe I would talk to Edward tonight about becoming public, that way I could get Jake to shut up.

"What did you go shopping for Alice?" If I got Alice talking I could get my mind off of how annoying Jake was being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was sitting at a table with Jake and Carlisle playing cards. Jake was not playing well at all. He seemed to have something on his mind. I did not want to ask, but I had to remain neutral, "What's up bro?"

"Nothing really just annoyed."

"At what?"

"My fucking brother got a woman and I got nothing."

"There is nothing wrong with Seth finding someone. You know we all worry about him because he is so quite and reclusive."

"Exactly, how does he get a chick in Vegas and I got Jack shit?"

"Well maybe if you were not a dick it would help."

"Am I really that bad?" Jake asked.

Carlisle spoke up now, "Yes Jake you are. You get on my nerves, A LOT."

"Well don't hold back Boss Man."

"I wasn't planning on it Jake. You don't seem to get hints that people give out to you. Like Bella for example. Running around and telling everyone how you are going to "hit that" is not winning her over. She has been very nice and has dealt with your shit, but she is getting annoyed."

"How can you tell?" Jake asked.

"Look at her eyes when she talks to you. And I mean really look at her eyes, you can see the annoyance."

Jake was silent thinking now. Carlisle won another three hands and then he was done. He had a wife to go talk to. Jake and I sat at the table for a little longer. Jasper, Emmett, Seth, and the two new girls were playing craps. They seemed to be doing good cause I kept on hearing Emmett's laughter. He only laughed when he was winning.

"Where did the girls go off to?" I asked Jake looking around.

"Um I think Bella went to play roulette with Alice. I think I saw them over there," Jake told me and pointed.

I saw Bella. She looked lovely in that color blue. She was jumping up and down and cheering to herself. She must be winning. I closed out my hand and went to go stand with the girls to see what they were doing. I was shocked when I saw Bella had a very large pile of chips in front of her.

"How much has she won?" I leaned to Alice to ask her.

"Um she is up about five thousand, give or take a hundred."

"What?"

"Yeah don.t ask me how she's done it. Most of the time she has been engaging in mindless talk with me."

"Bella, why don't you cash out sweetie?"

"Hell no I am on FIRE."

I looked over and saw one of the pit bosses looking at her. It is very heard to cheat at roulette since for the most part it is a game of chance. I had heard about people who have little machines inside their shoes. I looked down and Bella was still wearing the black strappy heals she put on in the room. There was no way that she could be cheating with one of them.

"Well how about we go to another table?" I asked.

"No Edward. I am doing good and I am not leaving. Do you understand that I am about to win two months worth of rent for my crappy 1 bed room place."

Well I guess I was going to just let her go. She won another two thousand dollars before she finally agreed to leave the table. The pit boss did not bother her which made me happy. I think he was able to tell that she was just having a really good wining streak.

We walked around the floor for a little bit longer. Bella played some of the slot machines and won some money, but nothing like she had won before. The three of us then went over to Jasper's craps table and watched them play, all three of the boys where winning and pretty big too. After another hour of watching them play we all decided to go up to our rooms and get to bed. We had to get up around 8 to make sure to be at the show on time.

When Bella and I got into the room she was looking at me with her large brown eyes. I knew what she wanted and I was not going to deny her. She came over to me and she wrapped her arms around me. I let my lips lock with hers and I picked her up off the ground and carried Bella over to the bed. We did not get to sleep until three in the morning. Bella fell asleep naked on my chest; I wanted nothing more then stay in this room, like this, for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey sorry about the last chapter being a little late. Anyway back to the tour, play time is over : (. We are going to have a little time jump because I do not know how many times I can repeat about the shows if nothing big really happens. Well it is pregnancy test time! Wonder what it is gonna be? Also thanks to knd3116 for being awesome.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

The next few shows went as well the others had gone. They guys had preformed wonderfully and then we would hang out and watch the other bands. It turned out that we were not the only people to notice that there was a Vegas stop between the last two shows. There were a lot of people who stopped in Sin City for a day or two also. We also almost missed the show in Phoenix because we ended up leaving so late.

I wrote two more reviews and sent them in to James. He told me that he loved my reviews and was excited to read the story I was writing. I had been working on it a lot during the nights. Edward would sit in my room with me while I wrote. I told him he could read it before I sent it in for the final copy.

Edward and I would spend a lot of time in my room talking. I was starting to have a lot of problems separating private time with him from public time. We started to spend a lot more time in the game area, where, most of the guys just hung out while I would sit there on my laptop writing.

It has been 9 days since I found out I might be pregnant. My period has yet to come. Edward keeps on begging me to take a test. He is worried I might be pregnant and I have been drinking and he is worried about the little unborn child. I told him during tomorrow's show Alice and I would go to a CVS and grab 1 or 30 of whatever is best. I pictured myself doing what Katherine Heigl did in Knocked Up.

It was late on night of the 23rd all of us were at a laundry matt in Georgia doing our wash since we had not really done it since we went on tour. So once in Atlanta that's what we decided to do. The guys were seeing how much clothing they could fit into the one washer. I had already yelled at them telling them they are just gonna end up with soapy clothes if they do not have enough room to be rinsed off, but of course they didn't listen.

Emmett came over and sat with me. He gave me a smile and I knew what it was for. I had talked to Rosalie earlier today and she was letting Emmett have Marcus on the tour. She was quite impressed with what I knew and felt safe with him being with me.

"Rosalie was really impressed with you."

"Well when your have taken care of boys your whole life you know what to ask a scared mother."

"Yeah but I mean about what he is allergic to, his feeding schedule, all of those things that I might have forgotten about, you know."

"It is a woman thing Emmett, don't worry. Marcus is gonna have a lot of fun. Did you guys talk about sleeping arrangements yet?"

"Yeah Jasper is going to go into Edward's room and Carlisle offered to sleep on the couch for the week the little guy was going to be with us."

"Now you know you can't sleep with any of the groupies while Marc is with us."

"I know. I was actually gonna let him be on stage with me during one of the shows. The Cleveland show is the day of his birthday, he's going to be 3."

"Emmett we have to have a little party for him! Tomorrow Alice and I have to run and buy a few things, we will pick up some party supplies for him, and presents. What is he into right now?"

"Rose said he is getting into Thomas the Train, who ever that is."

"Emmett Thomas the Train is HUGE and has been around forever. Did you know that Ringo Star and George Carlin both did the voice of the conductor at one time?"

"Oh OK. Well I guess that and whatever else a three year old will want. I will give you my credit card and you and Alice can go NUTS. I want him to have the best birthday of his life."

"I think we can do that Emmett."

Emmett gave me a large hug and sat with me while I played around on the internet for a little bit waiting for the clothes to get done drying. Once mine was done I picked up my laptop and put all of my clothes in a bag. I was going to fold them all in my room and then go to sleep. I had been really tiered recently and I was worried why. Well tomorrow would be a lot of fun shopping, I hope.

I got onto the bus and I saw Carlisle on the phone. I did not want to think about what that man's cell phone bill must be. I know it has to be crazy for him to have a wife who is carrying three children and caring for another child. He smiled at me and waved. I did the same and went up to my room, which was kind of Edward's and mine.

I was glad that Jasper was going to share a room with Edward. Jasper already knew so Edward wouldn't have to try and sneak in and out of his room every night. Jasper was doing well at not saying anything or even hinting at it. I dumped all of my clothes out onto my bed and slowly started to fold them up and place them into piles. I heard the guys coming in shortly after so they should almost be done their laundry too.

There was a knock at my door and I told them to come in. Standing in the doorway was Edward who looked amazing. He had become very tan from being out in the sun all day long and looked awesome. I loved the look of his pale skin because it accented all his features nicely, but something about his tan skin made him look even sexier.

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah I guess. Don't you have stuff to fold too?"

"I'll get to that later. I wanna fold what you have."

I smiled at him knowing what he was looking for. He just wanted to sift though my panties and bras. We were slowing down on the amount of sex we were having, but still not using any kind of protection. I promised to get on the pill once I found out if I was or was not pregnant. The lack of sex was not by my choice, but Edward's. I think he was still trying to prove to me that he did not want this to be all about sex.

"Oh? What do I have that you would like to fold Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmmm," Edward said sifted though my piles of clothes, "I like this one," Edward told me holding up a pair of boy cut black lacy panties.

"Is that true?"

He nodded and gave me a wicked little smile.

"Well then I guess you would like these," I said pulling down my sweats I was wearing. I had on a pair of underwear just like the black ones, but these were yellow. Edward's eyes bugged out of his head and then he climbed over the bed to me.

I giggled as he tackled me to the floor and started to kiss me all over. He rubbed his hands over my ass several times, "These are very sexy Bella."

"Why thank you."

Edward pulled off my tank that I had been wearing and exposed my bare breast. He groaned and leaned down to softly kiss each one. I reached my hand down and started to rub his growing penis, while he continued his own ministrations. Another wonderful sound escaped Edward's mouth and I had to muffle my own sound of pleasure into his shoulder. I think Edward knew we were working on stolen time because my panties were ripped off, literally, seconds later and his pants were pulled off.

Edward pushed himself into me and I bit my tongue while trying to not scream out. Edward leaned down and engulfed his mouth in mine and he pumped into me with a firm and steady pace. I started to pant between kisses and Edward pulled one hand up to place with my breast and I felt myself getting ready to go over the edge.

"Like that?" Edward whispered into me as he gave me a hard thrust.

"God yes," I moaned.

Edward slammed harder into me and I dug my nails into his back hard to keep me from screaming out of pleasure. I loved it when he got rough and he knew that. As he picked up pace I let out a deep moan that I could not hold in any longer as I felt my body tense up and then release all over Edward. He let out the same sounding moan and also finished off.

Edward lay on top of me trying to catch his breath. I ran my finger though his hair. My finger caught in a tangle of Edward's hair. I pulled my finger out and saw that my nails had blood on them. I looked up and I saw that I had actually cut Edward's back with how hard I had dug my nails into him.

"OH! Edward I am so sorry," I said sitting up trying to get him off of me.

"What?" Edward asked.

I showed him my fingers and he got up off the floor and looked in my mirror. Down his back were two sets of four scratches going from his shoulders down to under his arm pits. "That is seriously fucking hot. I did not even feel that."

"That is not hot or sexy Edward. I am a horrible person for doing that."

"No Bella, that is very sexy. That means I did a good job."

I blushed. He knew he did a good job. I threw his pants and shirt at him. I looked around for my underwear and I saw that they were ripped. I frowned, "Look what you did!" I said holding up the ripped underwear.

He blushed a bit and apologized. "I'll buy you new ones, I swear."

"You are buying me five pairs for this."

"Your wish is my command," Edward said dressing.

I grabbed a pair of underwear off of my bed and put my sweats and tank back on. Edward went and brought his clothes into my room and we sat in there and started to fold said clothing. Seth came in for a little and hung out with us talking. He was telling us about how he was still talking to Tanya from Vegas. She has promised to come to as many shows as she could. There were not any in New York but one in southern New Jersey which was the closest to her.

Around two Seth went to bed and Edward and I also went to bed. We were only two miles away from the venue so we did not really have to worry about being late. It was almost impossible for us to be late anyway; no matter what time we went to bed.

I had a dream that night. I was me in about ten years. I still looked like me but lightly aged. I was with Edward and we were in a room filled with children. When I say filled, I mean filled. There were about 50 or so children all around us. They were all boys also. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over and I saw Edward sleeping peacefully. I looked at the clock and it said that it was only about 8. I was not going to be able to go back to bed.

I went down the steps and I went into my little kitchen and I started to pull out the ingredients for pancakes. I was glad that we still had some potatoes and sausage left from the other morning and I cooked then up. I could hear the boys above start to get up. I guess most of them smelled the food coming up the steps.

Jake was the first to make his way down the steps. "Well don't you look cute cooking?"

"Thanks Jake," I said wanting to smack him.

"Looks like it is a little cold down here," he said with a smile.

"You know Jake I can make sure that you don't get any food. I will wake Emmett up."

"What I am just making an observation."

"Well here is a piece of advice, don't look at my tits."

"Well Bella is it kind of hard when they are so beautiful."

That was the official last straw. I went up to him and I look him dead in the eye. He was a foot taller then I was, but he looked down to meet my eyes. "Jake say another word and so help me god I will hurt you."

"Aw come on sweet cheeks, don't be like that," He said reaching for me.

I pulled back my knee back and kneed him right in the groin. Jake fell like a pile of brick on to the floor. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Don't even think about calling me a bitch for doing that because I warned you. I have learned the hitting you in the face does nothing to get you to pay attention so I figured a swift kick in the balls would," I smiled as I stood up and went back to cooking.

I heard Jake mumble as he tried to get himself up off the floor.

"Oh come on Jake get up people are going to be coming down soon and I don't want have to make up a story," I told him cheerfully.

Jake got himself up onto a chair in the other room and I went back to cooking. Slowly all of the guys made their way down the steps talking excitedly about breakfast. I gave them all plates of food, including Jake even though I did not want to. Jasper asked Jake what was up and he told him nothing just hurt himself last night.

After I was done eating Edward offered to clean up breakfast so that I could get a shower. The hot water on my body felt wonderful. I could have stood there all day long. It seemed like all of my muscle were becoming stiff and I did not know why. The bed on the bus was not that bad that it should be hurting me.

I felt the bus move when I was getting out of the shower which mean that we were on our way to the venue. Over the past few weeks I had gotten good at not even noticing when the bus was moving. It had become such second nature to me that I did not notice it, unless it was a large bump we hit or the bus was turning.

I went into my room and I saw I had a text from Alice. She told me to call her when we got there because she got a car for us to use for today. We both had some shopping to do. I got dressed in a pair of tangerine capris and a black tank. I pulled my hair back because it did not feel like messing with it. I went down the steps and I saw the guys playing Rock Band.

"You know, you guys are in a Rock Band, you don't need to play that."

They all turned to me and rolled my eyes like it was something that I did not get. Finally Jasper spoke, "Yeah but we aren't able to play these songs, plus this is a game."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known. Are we at the venue?"

"We're about five minutes away."

"OK sounds good. Listen I am going to buy little Marc a whole bunch of presents from us so I am going to buy the stuff today and then I am going to give everyone a total, OK?"

All the guys agreed and then they went back to their game. I sat on the couch and watched them play. It was funny seeing them all play different instruments then what they normally do. Edward was singing, Emmett on the drums, Jake with a guitar and Seth on the bass.

A few minutes later Carlisle came back to tell us that we were there. I texted Alice letting her know we were there. Not even two minutes later there was a knock on our door. I went to the door and saw Alice looking all kinds of excited.

"SHOPPING BELLA!" she screamed.

"Yes Alice, I know."

"Well come on let's go."

"Let me just get my purse."

Alice nodded and I went in. I went over to Emmett and he gave me his card. I asked him how much he wanted to spend and he told me money was not an issue. I told him OK and I went to get my purse. When I was about to go down the steps again Edward was there waiting for me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. He gave me a warm hug back. I kissed him and he smiled back at me.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, I am gonna miss you too. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun and you are gonna be awesome on drums, like always."

He smiled and gave me another kiss and let me go down to an excited Alice. She grabbed my hand and off we where to some mystery car. I almost peed myself when I saw what we were gonna be driving. It was a bright red 1968 Dodge Charger. "Whose car is this?"

"One of the guys in the local band. He's lending it to me for the day."

"Alice I am a Ford girl, I can't be seen in that."

"Oh shut your face and get in the car with me."

I giggled took a picture with my phone, and got in. I was totally going to send this to Jr. He is going to be SO mad. Alice turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. She pealed out of her spot and we were flying threw the parking lot. I got a text back from Jr. who was not only mad, but a little jealous that I got to ride in the car. Alice was planning on an all day shopping spree. We pulled up to a giant mall and off we were shopping.

Three hours later Alice was almost done shopping. She was slowing down. I told her that I needed to get to a toy story and a party shop. When I told her why, she got excited all over again and we were off to a Toys R' Us. Alice was telling me about a party that they had for a nephew of hers and all the stuff that we could buy Marc.

I had not been in a toy store in years and I was surprised how huge it really way. I asked the women were to find Thomas the Train stuff and she pointed us in the right direction. There was a whole section of the store that was just Thomas stuff.

We decided on a Thomas table that you can use to build and I called Emmett to ask him about that. The table was about 200 plus we would then have to buy all the tracks and houses and train. He told me that as long as it was under 1,000 we were fine. So Alice and I went to town. We spent about 600$ on Thomas the Train stuff. Then we spent another 100 on board games for Marc to play before his birthday. I also got him a few video games that he would be able to play with on the Wii or Playstation.

"I forgot how much fun it is to shop for kids," I told Alice as we were paying.

"That's the good thing about having little cousins and nephews and nieces."

"Alice I need to hit up a drug store before we go back to the concert."

"OK, for what?"

"Just a few things that I need."

"OK that sounds like a plan; I need to get some shampoo and stuff."

Alice pulled the car up to the store so that we did not have to carry that stuff across the parking lot. Once we finally got all of the toys into the car it was time to go to the drug store. Alice pulled into a stop up front and in we went. Alice started to walk around picking up a few things. I did the same, getting razors, shampoo, gum, and then I decided I needed to go and get what I came there for. I went to the back of the store by the pharmacy and looked at all of the pregnancy test boxes. I finally deiced on an EPT and a clear blue box. I went to the front to pay hopping to not see Alice there. I was wrong.

"Hey Bella, what did you ge…" Alice asked looking into my basket. "Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"What are those two boxes for?"

"Alice can we not make this a big deal?"

"How late are you?"

"Like 3 to 4 days. When we were in Vegas it clicked in my head I might be."

"Does Edward know?"

"Yes."

"How does he feel Bella?"

"He is a lot more excited for this then I am."

The cashier was watching and listening as she rang up my stuff. I asked her to double bag it and show smiled knowing why. Alice and I went back out to the car and the drive home was silent. Then she asked, "When are you taking it?"

"Tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Alice."

We got back to the concert and I was on end the whole time. Alice helped me bring in the presents, my clothes, and the stuff for Marc's party. Then she had to go help her band get on stage. I stayed on the bus cleaning it up since I could not think of anything else to do. I vacuumed, dusted, cleaned the kitchen, then bathroom, finally I was done. The band came in around ten. Carlisle wanted to get right on the road because it was a long drive from Atlanta to Indianapolis.

I showed Emmett what we got Marc and he was really excited. I told Emmett I would have them all wrapped up and hidden before Marc got on the bus. After a little bit all of the guys went to bed. I sat in my room and waited for Edward to come in. He gave me a smile and said, "So?"

"I'm waiting for the guys to be a sleep?"

"Oh, OK."

"Well I am going to go now. I will be back in a few minutes," I told Edward and got up. I had hidden the test in the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and opened up the boxes and opened up the packed and peed on the first stick. I put it on the sink and waited. I had read both of the boxes three times. I waited about a minute and then I peed on the other stick. I sat on the toilet and waited.

I pictured how I would react if it was positive. I would probably cry. If it was negative I would jump up and down so many times Carlisle would wonder what was going on up stairs. I refused to look at the sticks while they "cooked." My stomach was in knots. I felt like I was going to vomit. I was going to vomit. I quickly got off the toilet and threw up my tiny dinner into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and rested my head on the seat. I knew it was clean because I just cleaned it. I knew it was time to check and see if I was a soon to be mama or a free woman. I put my hands on the sink and pulled myself up to peek at the test.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had never been so nervous then as I was waiting for Bella to come back into the bedroom. I knew she didn't want a child. I did though. I wanted to have a child with Bella. That would be a dream come true for me. I would take care of Bella and our child. I would never hold any kind of resentment to either one of them. I already loved the child that I was 99% sure was growing in her belly.

"FUCK!" I hear come from the hallway. Well I guess that was my answer. I was going to be a daddy.

I looked at the door and waited for Bella to come back. I was going to bust down the bathroom door if she took too long. She opened the door only moments after the scream. She looked at her with her large pleading brown eyes and started to fall to the floor. I jumped up and ran to her and made it just in time. I caught her with out thinking about it. I laid her down on the bed and swept hair out of her face.

"Bella? Bella dear, please wake-up."

Her eyes remained closed for a little. Then they fluttered open. "Please tell me it was a bad dream."

I went over to the floor were she had dropped the two test. There was a plus on one and the words Pregnant on the other. "I am sorry but it was not."

Bella started to hysterically cry. Went over to the bed and wrapped her up in my arms. I just let her cry it out. When she is ready to talk, she will. After about ten minutes she looked up at me, "Do you hate me?" she asked between sobs.

"Awww, no baby never. I will never hate you. I am excited Bella. I think that this will be a good thing for us. This baby is going to bring us together."

"But it is going to kill your career."

"Bella, Emmett makes it work so I know I can."

"What about my career?"

"What about it Bella? I think your boss will let you write from home when you need to."

"So you do not think this is a bad thing?" she asked again.

"No Bella, this is a blessing in disguise."

"I think it's a boy."

I had to laugh, "Why?"

"I had a dream last night that we where older and surrounded by little boys."

"Well then we are going to have to come up with a name for him."

"William."

"Well then we will call him William," I said and placed my hands on her belly.

She looked up at me with her large brown eyes with me and gave me a smile. She placed her hands on mine and said, "William."

I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Bella, and our baby."

"I love you too Edward…and…our baby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: PLEASE DO NOT BIT MY HEAD OFF ABOUT THE BABY. LOL. I promise things are going to be fine and work out. I have been mulling this over in my head and this is going to work out, I promise, just keep on reading and everyone will see why.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK so I am glad that people do not hate me for the baby. I am gonna jump ahead in time again because there is nothing really exciting till we get to meet Rose and Marc. Also thanks to my awesome beta, knd3116. I am really sorry about how late this is, I have been really busy.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

We were on the bus and driving to Pennsylvania it was about a 12 hour drive. Emmett offered to drive the whole way since he was so excited to see his son. We had plans to meet Rosalie in Scranton tomorrow at 5 PM and so she could spend the day with us and to get to know me. I was excited to meet the little boy who I had dumped a ton of money on.

I was in my room working on my article on the band when I realized I was getting close to being done even though there was still another month of the tour left. Huh, that was a sad thought. I had also written two other reviews of the shows. James had called me twice to let me know that he liked what I was writing. He also wanted a rough copy of the article in a week so I was going to work on this as much as I could tonight.

I was finally dealing with the issue of me being pregnant and decided I was kind of excited. Edward was making this very easy on me because he was SO excited. I could not believe how happy he was. So far I was not having any kind of issues with morning sickness which was a large blessing. I had made a doctors appointment for while we were in Pennsylvania, which Edward wanted to present for.

I was starting to take better care of my body because I had to take care of some one else now too. There was no more drinking for me, I was trying to cut back on the junk food, and also I went to the drug store and bough pre-natal vitamins. I also talked to the pharmacist and he told me some other things that I might want to do.

I was definitely starting to feel the effects of the pregnancy on my body and damn was I was hungry all the time and lazy as shit. Lastly my boobs and nipples where getting really sensitive, which was not always a bad thing, especially when I was with Edward.

I could hear Edward cursing from down stairs. He was playing games with the other guys. I was glad because I felt like I was taking a lot of his time away from the other guys. I was not the kind of girlfriend who wanted to keep her boyfriend to herself. I wanted him to have a life outside of me. Co-dependency is not hot. I always hated those girls who kept their boyfriends to themselves. I find them to be selfish. I mean once you start dating someone it does not mean that they should be your whole world. That is why so many relationships fail, because they do not know how to have a balance. I would not turn into that. We will still be our own independent selves.

I was able to get half a page written before I passed out on the bed. I was awoken when I heard my door open. I shot out of bed and looked around a little freaked out. Edward laughed,

"Calm down Love it's just me."

"I don't remember falling asleep."

"That's fine, it's late. Get changed and we will go to bed."

"I got a better idea," I told Edward putting my laptop on the floor and pulling my shirt over my head. Edward's green eyes glowed even brighter then they already did and he came over and jumped onto the bed and scooped me up in his arms. He started to kiss my neck right in the spot that he knew I loved and melted into his arms as he worked his magic on me.

I woke up the next morning starving. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my new robe that I bought after the Jake incident a few mornings ago, and climbed down the steps. I opened up the fridge and pulled out some old pizza. I know pizza for breakfast was never a good idea, but once I saw it, it seemed like heaven on a plate. I looked over and saw Emmett sitting in the driver's seat alone.

"Have you slept yet?"

"Nope, we're almost there though. I only have a little bit longer left," Emmett said sounding excited.

"How about you go to sleep and let me or someone else drive."

"No way I'm gonna make it the whole way. I have less then an hour left."

"OK, well if that is what you want. How about I stay with you, to keep you company?"

"Well that would be nice."

"So is there anything I should know about Marc before I meet him."

"Nope. You will know him when you see him, he looks identical to me."

"So he is a three year old who is 6'4?"

Emmett let out his booming laughter. "No he has curly brown hair, big blue eyes, and he has the same dimples as I do. When he came out I knew he was mine. He has his mother's perfect nose, and long slender body."

"He sounds beautiful."

"He is."

"So, I'm excited to meet Rosalie. She seemed nice over the phone."

"She is, it just seems like we are too much alike to make it work, or maybe too different. I'm not really sure anymore. I miss her a lot too."

"I can tell Emmett. So how did the whole Emmett, Rosalie, Mark this happen?"

"Well, we meet in college. She's so smart and she was my English tutor. She was in the same year I was also. It was love at first sight for me. It took me three weeks and nine tutoring sessions for me to finally ask her out, and then she said no. It took me another three times asking her for her to finally say yes. We moved in together after college in Philadelphia and the rest they say is history. Things got hard after Marc, but, we kept on trying to make it work. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried I was never able to do anything right."

I sat there listening to Emmett's story and I worried about my own. I worried that tale would up end the same way. What if Edward and I could not handle being parents together so we end up breaking up. That would kill me. I love him. I could not picture my life with out him anymore. I let one tear escape my eyes and I quickly whipped it away.

"I think that after this tour Rose is gonna see that I can be an adult and this whole music thing is not a waste of time. Once she sees that, I think we can be together again," Emmett announced with so much conviction in his voice. He knew that if this band thing did not go well though then he would have no change with Rosalie. I felt bad for him. I leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me. "Thanks Bella, for doing this. I hope I'm not asking too much of you."

"Emmett, I have taken care of boys my whole life. This is like second nature. For a little while there I was missing taking care of people, so this is nice. Besides, I love little boys." Emmett then turned and looked at me and started to crack the hell up. I had known idea what was so funny until he called me a pedophile.

"Geez Em, you know that is NOT what I meant. You sick minded bastard." I smiled at him and as our laughter died down and he became serious again.

"Well thank you so much for this. I mean this is just all kinds of awesome for me. I mean I plan on taking care of him, but when I am not able like when I am on stage and doing signings, I know he will safe and in great hands."

"I know Emmett, don't worry OK. You know I got this. I'm so excited."

"Thanks Squirt."

For the next few minutes we drove in comfortable silence, then, Emmett pulled off of the high way and onto a small road.

"This is where we're parking for the next few hours. I am going to go and get some shut eye before we meet up with Rosalie. I'll talk to you later Bella," Emmett got up from his chair and walked to the back of the bus.

"Night," I called out to him even though it was only 9AM. I got up myself up and went back up the steps. I went into my room and I saw Edward sitting up in the bed.

"I was just about to come look for you."

"No need, I'm here," I told him snuggling into bed with him.

"We are going to have to get ready soon. I have to call a cab so that we can go to the doctors, alright?"

"I know. So what's the cover story we plan on using?" I asked.

"I was thinking museum. I heard that there is some kind of natural science museum around here."

"You really do your homework, don't you? I bet you where that kid in high school who was a super nerd."

"I just don't want to mess things up. I also did research on Dr. Leah Clearwater; she is the best in the area. We're going to be in good hands." He said while his hands were on my barely there belly.

"That is one of the reasons, of the thousands, that I love you," I told Edward and kissed his forehead.

"There are thousands of reasons?"

"Of course there is Edward."

"Well then there are a million reasons why I love you, Bella Swan."

"Really, a million, can I hear them all?"

"We don't have time for all of them, but, I can give you five. Number one is your wonderful eyes. Number two is the way you bite your lower lip. Number three is the way you look in the moon light. Number four is the way your voice sounds when you laugh, and, number five is the way you dance," Edward told me while kissing my face. "Now it is shower time," Edward said giving me one last soft and wonderful kiss on my lips.

I rolled out of the bed and collected some clothes and went over to the one open bathroom. Edward would leave my room in a few minutes and then go to his. I stood under the hot water and let it wash away any negative thoughts that I had harbored inside me. Edward and I where going to be fine. We love each other and nothing would change that, not even a baby. My muscles where stiff and they slowly started to unwind under the hot water along with my mind. I started to picture the happy little family that we would have together.

After way too long in the shower, I finally left the bathroom and went back into my room. I spent awhile getting ready. I wanted to make sure that I looked nice, not only for the doctor's appointment but also to meet Rosalie. I finally emerged from my bedroom and went down the steps, hungry again. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out some more pizza and went to sit with the guys in the back playing games.

They where playing some new game and I had no idea what it was. It was a racing game for the Wii. They where all yelling at each other and then I noticed something the people in the cars were characters in the Mario games. The funny thing was that all the guys where yelling at each other because the other one was winning.

I smiled and started to miss my brothers. I know I just saw them but I was already a little home sick. Then an idea popped into my head, I have to tell my dad and brothers about me being pregnant. It was officially time to freak out. I had no idea how my father would feel since I got pregnant before I got married. The only time we ever had this conversation was when I was in high school.

I got up and went outside of the bus to call one of my brothers; he would know what to do. I went though my phonebook until I saw the name I was looking for. It rang twice and then I heard a familiar voice, "Sister!"

"Hey Mikey, how are you?"

"Well I was sleeping until you woke me up."

"Its 11 AM."

"No its 11 AM on the east coast, over here on west coast its only 8."

"Oh, Mikey I am so sorry I totally forgot."

"It's fine, I am awake now, so what's up?"

"Well I have some interesting news…." This was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. The words were welling up in the back of my throat and would not come out. I tried to say the word again and nothing.

"You gonna tell me Izzy?"

"Yeah…well…I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence from my brother. Then I heard a scream. It was not like a shocked scream, but the scream I would hear if I told my girlfriends the same information. "OH MY GOD IZZY! YOU SLUT!"

"Hey I'm going to be a mommy so you can't call me a slut," I joked with my brother. "So my problem now is telling everyone else. I mean the rest of the brothers should be OK, but I am worried about Dad."

"Well I don't know what he is going to say. I do not think he is going to be as mad as you may think. You know he really did like Edward. The dad is Edward, right?"

"Yes it is Edwards. By the way he is way beyond excited about the baby. So what did Dad say about him?"

"He just kept on going on and on about what a good and respectful boy he was. He said how he wished that you could find a man like him and marry him. Then he told us that he wished we were more like him," Mikey said laughing. Our father was not a man who praised other people, especially men so that was very out of character.

"Well, that does not sound like my dad at all."

"Well your dad has been out on a few dates with that woman he met at the show, Irina."

"Wow, good for him. OK, well I have to go because I have a doctor's appointment soon. Do not tell anyone. I will call Dad later and let him know. I will also tell the rest of the brothers."

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet, she is gonna be pissed."

"OK, I will talk to you later sister," Mikey ended the conversation.

"Bye Mikey," I told him and hung up.

I went back into the bus and I saw Edward there waiting. He gave me his wonderful crooked smile and I felt my face flush red. It seemed funny to me that he still made me do that. There was something about Edward that always seemed to make my heart freak out.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am. We will be back by 5 so that we can all go to get Marc together."

"Where are you guys going?" Seth asked.

"Natural history museum."

"Oh OK, well nerds go have fun," Seth joked and we left.

There was a yellow cab waiting out front for us. Edward opened the door for me and then got in himself. He instructed the driver where to go and we where off. I sat in the back seat getting a little nervous. I had been to the OB-GYN a few different times but every time I always felt awkward. Now I was going to have a total stranger poking around at my lady parts.

It was not a long drive at all. It only took us a few minutes to get there. The cab driver let us out and Edward paid him. He went into the little medical building and I signed in. I sat in the chair tapping my foot impatiently. Edward put a calming hand on my knee and I heard the woman call my name. I went up and got the paper work and sat back down.

I looked down at the blank pages and started to fill out the information like my name, address, and social security number. When it got down to some of the harder questions Edward helped me out. I did not know how to count how many weeks along I was and such so he helped me out. When we where finally done Edward returned the paper work back to the desk nurse.

"Calm down Bella things are going to be fine. This is just the first check up. They are going to give you a blood test to make sure that you are pregnant and the doctor is going to check your insides. There is also a lot of questions to be answered so don't worry, OK?"

I nodded my head. Edward put a comforting arm around me. After about twenty minutes they finally called my name. We both got up and followed the nurse into the weighting area. I was weighed then had my height measured and my blood pressure taken. Then we where placed into the doctor's office. We sat there and I looked around at all the plaques and other things in the room.

After a few minutes a tall tan woman came into the room. She had long black hair that seemed to go down to her butt. She looked a lot like Jake in some ways. She had a pleasant smiled and shook each one of our hands. "It is nice to meet the both of you. Now normally I do not do single visits but I understand your situation."

"Thank you so much Dr. Clearwater," Edward said in a very respectful way.

"Well I have to say I was not going to do it, but it turns out my husband is a fan of not only your band, but also Miss Swan's writing."

"Thank you," Edward and I responded at the same time.

"OK well let's start off with the questions before we do the exam. Bella do you have a doctor at home who I can fax this information to?"

"Yes, Dr. Emily Young. She is on the corner of York and 29th Street. Do you need the exact number?"

"No I will be able to find her that way. OK so when was your last period?"

"About June 20th."

"OK and you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Two," I corrected her.

"OK good. Well we are going to do a blood test to get a 100% answer and then we will go from there. So let's go into the exam room," Dr. Clearwater said getting up and showing us to the exam room.

It looked like any other OB exam room. There was the scary looking chair with legs. There were some relaxing looking posters to help you not think about what the doctor is doing. The nice thing I saw was that she had cloth gowns vs. the normal papery plastic ones.

"OK I will be back in 5 minutes," Dr. Clearwater told us and closed the door. I started to undress and Edward was watching me.

"Don't even think about it buddy. I don't think she would appreciate looking inside me and finding your little swimmers there," I joked.

"I know I'm just putting this in my memory bank," he joked and flashed me his smile.

I got dressed into the grown and then I sat on the weird chair and waited. Edward was making small talk with me about some of the dumb things the guys have been playing. He made me smile and forget about where I was for a little bit. Dr. Clearwater came in a few minutes later and it was time to start.

Dr. Clearwater started off by taking some blood from my arm. It was uncomfortable but I knew it was needed. I wanted to make sure that I was really pregnant and not just like a fake one, even though I knew inside that I was right about being pregnant. She handed the blood sample to the nurse who would be back in a little to give us the results.

I lay back on the table and the normal breast exam was done. Edward looked away like a gentleman. The doctor asked me about how the tour was and what kind of an article I was doing on them. When the breast exam was done I had to scoot down and start the pelvic. Edward held my hand and talked to me and the doctor did her job. It was not TOO bad this time but it was still not fun.

"OK Miss Swan get dressed and meet me back in my office," Dr. Clearwater told me as she stood up and left the room.

Edward handed me my clothes and then we went back to the little office. The one thing I truly hate about the doctors is all the waiting. I mean it seemed like you do more waiting then anything else. I did not mind waiting in my clothes though. After a few minutes the doctor returned.

"Well congratulations Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen you are in fact pregnant."

I smiled and Edward held my hand and kissed it.

"Now I am going to set your due date at March 13th. That should be exactly 9 months from when you conceived. You are a little over 3 weeks so it is still very early. The first trimester is the most important one. A lot of things can go wrong so please be very careful. OK, now I need to ask both of you questions about your medical history."

The next half an hour was a quiz session. We had to answer everything we knew about our mothers' pregnancy. We had to talk about different diseases that run in our family. A lot of it was very scary and I was a little paranoid to have the baby. Leah assured me that all of this was normal and there was nothing to worry about.

On the ride home I was a little silent. Edward took my hand in his and whispered, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

He nodded in agreement and we where silent again. I looked out the window and watched the world flash before by eyes. I kept on thinking that in a few short months my life would no longer be the same. I would be a mother. My whole life would revolve around this little being. I placed my hand on top of my flat stomach and when I felt a cool hand lay on top of mine and looked down to see Edward's hand I knew this was all going to be OK.

When we got to the bus all of the guys where standing out front. Edward paid for the cab ride even though I tried. I gave Emmett a hug who was practically bouncing up and down. I went around and gave the rest of the hugs too. It has seemed like days since I saw them, when in fact it was only a few hours.

"Rose is on her way and Emmett insisted on waiting outside of the bus," Seth told Edward and me.

"Well that sounds like fun. Where are we going to have dinner?" I asked.

"Wherever Marc wants," Emmett and Seth explained in unison.

"Well then I am excited to see where we eat!"

It was a wonderfully warm day outside. I walked around to a little clearing and just sat in the grass looking up into the sky. Then I heard a car horn honk. I sat up and saw a tan minivan pull into the parking lot. I stood up and went to go meet the small boy with the rest of the band.

As soon as the van had stopped moving the back door of the van swung open and out popped a little boy. "Marcus how many times have I told you to wait till I put the car in park before you open that door," I heard a high pitch female voice scold the child.

"But its Daddy, Mommy," the boy told his mother in his high pitch child voice. Emmett was right about how he looked. His face was a spitting image of his daddy. They had the same hair color and eyes. He also had the same pale skin. He was tall and lean which was good, I hate seeing parents who let their children get over weight.

"DADDY!" the boy screamed again and ran into his father's arms. Emmett was already on the ground with his arms wide open. He engulfed his boy in a hug and held him close to his body.

"Marc, Daddy missed you so much," Emmett told him into his back.

"I missed you too, Daddy," the little boy told him looking over at his shoulder at the rest of us. "Who are all these people?"

"These are you uncles and aunt. This is your Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Jacob; you have met them all before. The new member to the family is this pretty lady here, Aunt Bella," Emmett showed his son each person to refresh his young mind. When Emmett showed the boy who I was, the boy looked up at me with questioning eyes. He reached his little hand out for me to shake. I shook his little hand and he tried to whisper into his father's ear, but he was too loud, "She is pretty and I like her."

I tried to cover up a giggle and pretend like I did not hear him. I looked back over to the van and I saw a stunning blonde woman coming around from the front seat. She was talking to Edward and giving all of the men hugs. She was talking excitedly with the men, but also keeping a watchful eye on her little guy.

I decided to go and introduce myself to Rose who I had only spoken to on the phone. When I got close enough to the woman she came and stood in front of me. She looked me up and down a few times and then held her hand out for me to shake, "Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Hello Rosalie, it is great to finally meet you, and your son is absolutely adorable."

"Oh, thank you so much, but he is too much like his father already," she joked with me.

"He certainly does look like him."

Emmett and Marc where on their way back to the group of us. Marc was sitting on his father's shoulders proudly. You could see how much he missed him. He truly loved his dad. "So what do you want for dinner buddy?"

"I don't know Daddy."

"Well we can have ANYTHING you want."

"Really? Anything?" Marc asked sounding excited.

"Yes Sir."

"Chucky Cheese!" the boy squealed.

"I don't think Daddy wants to go there," Rosalie protested.

"Sure I do Rose. Whatever Marc wants, I want," Emmett told everyone putting the boy down on the ground. "Lets all get into the van I will drive us there."

We were in for some good old fashioned childish fun tonight, not to mention, more pizza for me!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey thanks you SOO much for all the reviews, I LOVE SEEING THEM! Please keep them coming. Well this is the chapter that I promised to everyone. This one is gonna be fun, because what is more fun then a dumb of 20somethings playing in Chucky Cheese with a 3 year old.**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

Well I was excited. Things for the band where going perfect. The CD was just released almost a week ago and Carlisle got word that it was doing really well. Things in my personal life were also perfect and I have Bella who is beyond amazing. I keep on thinking about how I tried to push her away and how dumb I was. I could not believe that she was still willing to think about dating me after I had been rude to her before. I was willing to make it up to her, for the rest of my life. I was excited that I now had a small reason why I could ask her to marry me so soon in our relationship, the baby.

Little William was growing inside Bella and we would now be bound together, like Rosalie and Emmett. I just hoped that we would not end up like them. They were so opposite each other that it seemed like it was impossible for them to be with one another. The sad part was that they both loved each other so much and wanted nothing more then to be with the other.

I think things just got too hard for them. They where having some minor problems before Rosalie got pregnant. She didn't want Emmett to be apart of the band, she thought it would be a waste of his time. Rose wanted him to get a real job. When she found out that she was pregnant she pushed him harder to quit the band thing, her argument was that we would not miss him because we still had Seth to play the guitar.

Once Emmett made it clear that he was not giving it up the she pushed him to get a better full time job, which he did, but hated. Then when Marc came along, Rose again, pressured Emmett to quit so that they would not have financial problems. Again he told her no and that was their downfall. They both kept on pushing the other to be something they were not. Between the sleepless nights once Marc came and the constant push and pull everything came to a head. So before Marc hads turned one they were finished, both too tired to continue.

I would not go down that road with Bella that Rose and Emmett did. I will do whatever makes her happy, and I will not ask her to do anything she does not want to do. I also had every intension on marrying her. I just had to wait till the time was right. I didn't wan to scare her off.

As I sat in the van next to her I grabbed her hand and held it. No one would be able to see our hands so I was safe. I knew that a small smile spread across her face. It always made me smile to know what some of the simplest tings I could do to her would make her smile.

It was a really short ride over to Chucky Cheese. The whole van ride Marc was rambling on about all of the different things he has done since Emmett saw him last which was right before we left for this tour. Emmett listened intensely to the little boy's stories as if he was hearing the secret to eternal life. Some of his stories where funny, while others seemed to have no point at all. He's just kid after all. Once we pulled into a parking spot Marc was up out of his car seat and waiting to open the door. I guess he had a problem with opening doors while the car was not in park because this is the second time that he has done it.

We all piled out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the child's heaven. I was surprised to see how excited all of the guys where. I guess it was because the place was a giant arcade, and what fully grown male does not like to play video games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Once we got inside Rose and I spoke almost in unison, "Lets find a seat before you boys run off in your own directions."

We turned to look at each other and laughed. "Bella if I had any kinds of doubts about you being able to help Emmett with Marc, they are all gone now," Rose joked as we went to the back area where they had the tables and the food.

We grabbed two open tables next to each other and we sat down. "OK, so some games, food, more games?" Emmett asked Marc.

He nodded his little head vigorously. Emmett scooped him up in his arms and carried the boy off to play. Everyone else started to walk off in different directions. I sat at the little table with Rosalie. "How is he?" she asked me.

"He is doing really well."

"Is he enjoying what he is doing?"

"More than you will ever know. Every time he plays you should see the smile on his face. I mean the crowds really like them. It's amazing."

"You know I asked him hundreds of times to quit."

"Why?"

"I thought it was a waste of time and I wanted him to grow up."

"Is that why you two broke up?"

"It is a big part. I still love him, so much, and looking at Marc all day just reminds me of him."

I was about to say something I shouldn't but I could not control myself. I knew that she needed to know this, "He still loves you too, a lot."

"Really?"

I nodded and Rosalie got a large smile on her face. She got up from the table and walked off in the direction that Emmett had gone. We had set some jackets on the benches so I got up also and walked around to see what the other guys where up to. I spotted Emmett, Marc, and Rose playing skee ball. The little boy had such a large smile on his face I could not wait to see my little man. I snapped a few pictures of them and went on to look for more people.

Edward and Jasper were playing some fighting video game with Seth and Jake. They where on teams and from my understanding Edward and Jasper where winning. I took their pictures also and kept on walking around and studying all the children there. I was trying to see how their little minds worked so that I could be a good mother. I did not want to end up like Renee. I think that is why I fear being a mother so much, because I do not want to end up like my mother.

I went back to find Edward and watched them play their game. I cheered for Jasper and Seth to make it even. Once Seth and Jake lost I begged them to come and play some games with me. They asked me what I wanted to play and I told them I had no idea. There where not a lot of arcades in the Forks area so it was very seldom that we would ever get to play these kinds of games.

I saw a shooting game where you stand a mat and you move around to shoot people and hid under things. I got excited and asked if they could show me how to play. Jake offered to show me and I let him. Since the time I hit him he has gotten better. I think he knows that I now mean business. He put the money in and then played one round to show me what to do. I studied what he was doing and I picked up on it quickly. I got on the mat after he died and tried. I was really good.

"Wow Bella, fuck writing you should have been a cop," Seth informed me.

"Well if you are half as good in real life as the game then you will never have to worry about getting shot at."

"OK well then that solves it, someone drive me to the local police academy, I'm joining," I joked as I shot some guy in the head.

After a few minutes I finally died for good. The guys walked around and told me about all of the different games there was. Edward explained the different fighting games, Jasper the games that gave me tickets to trade in for tickets, Seth the different skill games, and Jake the crane games which I did know about. I finally made my diction on what game to play next.

I sat down at a game which was covered in fish. The point of the game was to move your fish around to eat smaller fish but not get eaten by bigger fish. I was giggling my pants off playing this game. All of the guys could not understand my fascination with it.

"There's no blood in this game," Edward commented.

"There's nothing going on in this game but swimming around. This game sucks Bella," Jake told me.

"Well it's a good thing that I am playing and not the two of you then, huh?"

"Daddy came I play this game after Aunt Bella?" I heard a little boy's voice ask.

"Well you will have to ask Aunt Bella," Emmett told his son.

"Aunt Bella can I please play your game when you are done?"

"Of course you can little man. Are you getting hungry?"

"YES! Daddy can we have the pizza now?"

"Sure, come on let's go and eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I loved watching Bella talk and play with Marc. I already knew she was going to be a wonderful mother before hand, but this just showed me how wonderful she was going to be. Anything that the little boy wanted she went to get for him. He was very polite, Rosalie had taught him well.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded and we walked off from everyone else. "How are you?"

"I am doing great Rose, thanks for asking."

"Well I just wanted to make sure since I know it has about a year since your parents and I just wanted to make sure you are OK."

"Yeah I'm fine Rose. I wasn't that close to them when they were alive so it's not much has changed since their passing."

"Yeah, but they where still your parents."

"I'm OK, thanks Rose, how are you doing?"

"Great, I just got a bonus and am getting a promotion at work!"

"That is amazing Rose, good for you. Better hours?"

"Yes, I will be able to eat dinner with Marc now. So Edward, how long have you and Bella been together?"

I shot my head up and looked at her.

"Oh come one, you two are really trying to keep that a secret? The way both of you look at each other it is very noticeable."

"Well your ex still has not picked up, along with Jake and Seth to I need you to keep quit about it."

"Your secret is safe with me. I do want to tell you how cute you two look together. She is a great person."

"I know she is, and thank you."

Bella was already sitting down with Seth on her one side and Marc on the other. I liked Seth because he has been really good to Bella this whole time. There seemed to be some kind of unspoken click between the two of them. She rested her head on his shoulder like she was tired. I had been noticing her fatigue over the past few days and I knew it was one of the early signs of her pregnancy.

I sat on the end with Rose next to me and everyone talked about the different types of pizza they wanted. I was not looking forward to the food here, because it was bad at best. Once we got what everyone wanted it was time for me to order the pizzas. It seemed like everyone wanted their own pizza which meant that this was going to be costing us an arm and a leg, like it wasn't all ready.

I ordered 5 different pizzas a plain, pepperoni, ham, sausage and pepperoni, and black olives and bacon. Yeah I know the twins are weird, black olives and bacon. I also ordered 6 pitchers of soda. I suddenly realized that there is going to be a ton of people who have to pee tonight on that bus and only two little bathrooms to use. The kid behind the counter told me he would bring the pizza's over to us when they where done and gave me a tray to carry the pitchers back.

"Bella are you falling asleep already?" I heard Jasper ask her.

Her little head shot up from Seth's shoulder and looked in his direction, "Yeah a little bit. I have been having some problems sleeping," she lied and put her head back.

"Maybe it's because you have been having some sexy dreams," Jasper joked. Since he knew about us he thought it was funny sometimes to make little jokes that only he would get. Everyone else blew him off but I saw Bella scowl at him. I smiled at her. There was something about her when she was trying to be mean it's a little like a kitten. She was not intimidating at all.

"Daddy can we get the big dog with all of my tickets?" Marc asked.

Emmett's eyes popped open. He knew that would mean that he would have to spend A LOT of money.

"Marc I don't think that's a problem at all. Would you like my tickets to go toward the dog?" Bella asked.

"Yes please Aunt Bella. You are my favorite," he informed her and gave her a large hug. She smiled and kissed the boy on the head in return. So damn cute.

I saw her eyes get all wet like she might let a tear out, but she pushed it back. Bella laid her head back down and closed her eyes again. The pizza's came out a few minutes later. Marc's eyes grew about three sizes when he saw that he had his own pizza to eat. This boy was going to be so spoiled after these few days.

While eating Marc told everyone at the table more stories of what has been going on in his life that we missed. It was cute because he would tell us stories about very minute little things, like finding worms in the dirt. He sounded so proud when he told them so we just let him go.

"Good luck with him, this is how he always is," Rose whispered with a laugh.

"Well I'm excited and so is Bella, you should see all the crap her and Alice bought the other night for him, almost 1,000 dollars was spent on him."

"BELLA!" Rose screamed out.

Bella was biting into her pizza when she was yelled at. She looked shocked when she turned to see Rose, "What?"

"Your little shopping spree with some chick named Alice, that's what!"

Bella giggled, "I have no idea what you are talking about Rosalie." She was such a bad actress.

"Oh, we are going to talk later," Rose fumed. Bella sat there smiling smugly. She was not going to let Marc out of her arm length for the rest of the night.

Dinner was done and it was time to play more games. Emmett had given me the big eye look which meant that he wanted me to play games that gave tickets and secretly give them to him. I nodded in agreement. I had no clue how we were going to get enough tickets in one night to buy this retardly large dog for the little boy, but for Marc, we'll figure it out.

I went to play skee ball with Bella, Seth, and Jasper. Bella sucked and got no higher then like 200 the whole time. She loved the game though. She kept on giggling and hitting our arms when we played to screw us up. Jasper was getting so mad at her because he was extremely competitive. This made Bella bug him even more. Her laughter was like music to my ears.

"Damn it Bella stop!" Jasper finally screamed.

Bella stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. What she did next was too funny to ignore. I wish Alice had been there to see this. Bella stood up on the skee ball lane and put her legs on each side of Jasper's lane, so she was standing over it. Jasper gave her the stink eye and she glared at him telling him to go ahead and play. Jasper picked up the small brown ball and rolled it. With out skipping a beat Bella dropped her right foot down and kicked the ball back at Jasper. Bella was laughing like she just told the world's funniest joke and so did everyone else who was around.

Jasper's eyes went red as the ball rolled back to him. Bella's foot went back up to its spot and waited for him. Jasper took the ball back and tried throwing it a little harder up the alley and Bella kicked it right back. Bella was giggling nonstop after she kicked it back, but got the stern look when Jasper would pull his arm back. Jasper ran his fingers though his hair and got the look of determination on his face. He pulled back his arm and shot the ball up the alley so fast hoping Bella would miss it. She did not, in fact she kicked it with such force that it shot up off the lane and hit him square in the nuts. Jasper went down hard as fuck.

At first Bella didn't realize what had happened, but, as soon as she figured it out she jumped and ran down the lane and knelt down beside him. Jasper was in the fetal position holding him. I have to admit I know how much that hurts, but it was fucking funny as hell and I was laughing, along with everyone else.

"OH MY GOD! JASPER! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!" Bella screamed.

Jasper just grunted.

"Dude I got that on my phone!" Seth told us.

"Save that, we are so going to have to watch that later," I told him and then went to tend to my friend.

Bella was still spewing apologizes all over the place when I knelt down with him. "Dude you gonna live?"

"Ugh…I think so… nice kick Bella. When I'm able to stand I am going to have to get you back in some way."

"I am so sorry Jasper," she pleaded again.

Eventually Jasper was able to get up. He went back to playing and Bella stopped messing around with him. He still got an awesome score every time. I would go up to Emmett and place all of our tickets in the bucket that was for the little boy. After another hour we figured he had enough by now.

We were right. Marc got his large 4 foot long and three feet high dog. He could not lift it so Emmett was the one to carry it outside. It was 9 when we finally got back to the bus. Carlisle was sitting up waiting for us. "Have fun?" he asked.

"Uncle Carlisle looks what I got!" Marc announced pointing to the dog Emmett was carrying.

"Wow Marc you won all of those tickets to get that?"

"Yes!"

"Well that is quite a feat, now isn't it?" he asked looking around at the rest of us. He knew what we did.

"Yes! I wanna sleep on the doggy tonight. Daddy carry it up stairs for me I'm beat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I hung out outside of the bus when we got back. I had to call my father. I knew that he would be home by now. I took a deep breath and pressed the speed dial number for home. It rang three times and then Charlie answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, it's me!"

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad; I actually have some news for you."

"Oh, what's that?"

I took in a deep breath and spoke the first part of his news, "Do you remember Edward?"

"From the band? Yeah, he was a very nice kid. Why?"

"Well we're together."

There was silence. It was long. I started thinking he had a stroke or something.

"Dad?"

"Processing." I sat there and waited. He finally spoke up. "OK. Sorry, you know I'm not good with the whole you dating. I was worried that those boys where passing you around, but I guess if you are with just one it is not bad."

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Passing me around, really?"

"Well I know how men in bands can be."

"OK Dad, well there is more."

"OK."

"I am pregnant," I told him and closed me eyes. Cue massive coronary now! I opened my eyes and saw Rose standing there mouth agape and wide eyed. Thank god she was alone. I pulled her down to stand with me until I got off the phone with my dad.

"Bella please don't joke about something like this," he told me.

"I'm not. I went to the doctor today, she confirmed it with a blood test, and well, there aren't false positives with blood work."

"SHIT BELLA! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDPA!"

"Dad, please calm down."

"Bella, you are un-wed and knocked up with the baby of some dude in a band. I think I have the right to freak out!"

"Dad, he is not just some guy, I know him and I love him."

"Oh please Bella how long have your known him?"

"Long enough to know I love him. God Dad I was hoping that you would be cool with this. I mean I took care of the boys enough to know what I am doing."

"And that is part of the reason why I don't want you to have a kid now. You had no childhood because you where an excellent daughter and helped me with your brothers. You should be out partying and having a blast, not shacked up and knocked up."

"Dad I am not that kind of girl and you know that. Sure partying is fun, but I'm more mature than that. I know what's really important"

"Well I do not want to see you messing up your life like I did."

Once Charlie said those words I felt the tears grow in my eyes. He messed up his life by marrying my mother and having me. "OK well thanks for the reassurance Charlie. I am going to hang up now because I can not talk to you after that. Call me tomorrow when you have calmed down and come to terms with this."

"Isabella please wait. I did not mean it like that." My father told me as I hung up the phone.

"Do not tell anyone," I said to Rose right in the eyes.

"I would never."

"Thank you. I need to go inside now. I will see you in a few days."

"Do you wanna talk Bella? I mean I know you don't know me well, but I went thought the same thing, kind of."

"Thank you so much Rose, but I'm fine. I just need to go upstairs. Have a good night and a safe drive home. Did you leave all of Marc's directions and your number on a piece of paper inside?"

"Yes."

"OK. Well please text me when you get home so I know you made it safely," I said as I opened the door to the bus.

"OK, good night and good luck Bella."

I nodded and went inside. The tears where falling from my eyes so I by passed everyone. I ran up the steps and went into my room, locked the door, and cried. Cried is not the proper term, I balled my eyes out. I cried over what my father said. About how I messed up his life. That hurt me in a spot I did not know I had. My heart tore in pieces every time I heard him say that over and over in my head.

Then I cried because he was not happy about Edward and I. I knew he never liked me dating, but he was always adult about it. I do not know why this one time he was freaking out and getting all mad over it. I mean my brother was talking about how much he loved Edward; I would think he would be happy that I was with him.

Then I cried for my little William who was still not born. I put my hand over top of him as if to protect him from what my father said. I know it took me a little bit to get use to the idea, but I did. I was adult enough to deal with the fact that I was going to be a mother. I was now so excited about this that I did not want to wait the 9 months to finally meet my son.

There was knocking on the door. I guess my wails of pain where loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear. "Bella?" I heard several voices ask.

"Are you OK?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Please open the door Bella."

I laid down on the floor in front of my door and just cried. I did not want to talk to anyone. They kept on talking and bothering me so I finally screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE, WOMAN THINGS!" I hoped that would get them to stop. It did. I kept on crying and slowly fell asleep. I held myself around my was to stop the feeling of coming apart the seams.

A few hours later I heard my cell phone buzz. I woke up and looked around for it. I saw it on the floor by me. It was Rose, she was home safe. I looked around and noticed what a horrible head ache I had. I stood up and opened the door. Outside the hallway was filled with all of the guys. Edward was laying in front of the door. Carlisle was behind him. Seth and Jake each blocked the bathrooms. Emmett and Jasper were by the steps and the one bedroom door. In the middle was Marc sleeping on that fucking huge ass stuffed dog. As much as I was hurting I giggled. They looked so uncomfortable. It was then that I realized that not only did I have a new family, but, a new support system as well. I snuck back into my room and grabbed my camera and took a bunch of pictures of these silly ass men all lined up in the hall of a fricking bus. My heart swelled. They where waiting for me. The little boy in the middle stirred. He looked up and saw me and I smiled and waved at him. He got up and walked between all the guys and wrapped his little arms around my legs and whispered, "No more tears Aunt Bella."

I pulled him off and knelt down to his size, "These are happy tears, don't worry."

"Everyone was scared. You where crying so loud, I thought you got a splinter. I had one before and I cried a lot too."

"Nope, no splinter little guy. Someone just said something mean and it made me sad."

"Well you tell me who they are and I will beat them up."

"Aw thank you, but they are very far away."

"Well I think you are the bestest person besides Mommy and Daddy. There I said something nice, so, are you all better now?"

I had to laugh at his simple thinking, "Yes I am, thank you. Go wake your Daddy up; I do not want you guys sleeping on the floor."

"I was sleeping on the puppy!"

"I know, is he comfortable?"

Marc nodded and went around shaking everyone to wake them up. They all looked around and then saw me standing there. I waited till everyone was awake before I spoke, "I'm sorry. I got upset about something that was said to me. I did not want to talk to anyone so I locked myself in my room. I'm a jerk and you guys are sweet. I'm sorry I shut you all out. Thank you for sleeping on the floor and showing me how much you care about me. Please go to bed now."

Everyone stood up and come over to hug me and tell me good night. Edward was last. "What happened?"

"My father was not thrilled."

Edward nodded knowing what I meant. "I'll come over in a little bit, once everyone is in bed."

"Thanks," I said and hugged him.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I went into my room and changed my clothes into pajamas. Not even ten minutes later Edward slipped in and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him as close as I could get him and fell back asleep. We would talk in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK so I have changed how this story is going because I had to reconsider things, but it is still going to be super fun! So it seems like everyone is enjoying it which I am so happy about. So please let me know what you think! Also thanks to my awesome Beta, knd3116 who helps my bad spelling, lol. OK story time!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

When I finally woke up I felt slightly better. I still had a light head ache and my face was all puffy and swollen from crying. I noticed my pillow was damp along with my eye lashes and surmised that I must have been crying in my sleep as well. I got up and came face to face with Edward. He gave me a weary smile.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"Are you awake?"

"Um…yes…"

"Well this is the third time you've woken up and every time you have started to cry again and tell me how sorry you are."

"Oh Edward, I don't remember that at all."

"It's OK. I understand. So what happened last night babe?"

"Well I called my father to tell him the good news. First off he was not happy about us dating, he thought you were just another rock star set to hurt women. Secondly he hated the idea of our baby, whether I was happy with things or not, eh said we were making a huge mistake. Last but not least, he told me that he regretted marrying my mother and having me."

Edward pulled me close to him and held me there, "I'm sorry that he didn't take it better, but it is a lot of information to get at once. Give him some time to process all of the information. Your father loves you very much and you know that. He was in shock and I'm positive he doesn't regret you at all. It was just the anger talking. "

I nodded my head which was buried in his chest. I took in a deep breath and let that Edward smell permeate through my senses and started to relax. It's his natural scent, a fruity smell with a mix of musk and pure man. I kissed his bare chest once, twice, three times.

Edward pulled my face up and laid me on my back on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started to slowly kiss my face. He placed kisses on my forehead, nose, cheeks, and then lips. The kisses were soft and fluttering at first. Then the kisses started to become deeper and needier. I reached my arms up and wrapped then around Edward's head and pulled him closer to me. He leaned in and I felt his hands roam over my body. It did not take him long to find the bottom on my shirt and pull it off over my head. Edward's hands started to roam over my bare skin. I loved the feeling of his cool skin on mine. It always seemed as of Edward was a few degrees cooler then me. Once Edward's hands found my breasts' I melted into him. His hand worked over each of my one. He knew exactly how to play and roll my nipples to make me want him more then I already do. I wrapped my legs around his waste and slowly rubbed myself on him. He groaned into my mouth and stared to pull off his pants. Mine where off shortly after his. Edward steadied himself on top of me and slowly slid into me. I dug my nails into his back. He responded in almost the same way, digging his hands into the bed.

Edward pumped into me slow at first but picked up speed quickly. It felt like it had been so long since we had sex, so this was wild and animal like. It was a thirst that needed to be quenched, but, had not been able to because of several other things that had been going on. Edward picked up my leg and hitched it over his shoulder hitting that oh so sweet spot. The winding inside of my body had started to turn and when Edward started to play with my, well, I was about to bubble over. Edward continued to pound away and I started to let out small moans and groans all while trying to be quiet. Edward's breath started coming in gasps so I knew he was very close himself. He thrust two more times hard and fast causing me to release with him following right after me. I moaned into Edward's neck as he did the same to me. He ground into me a few times while riding out his orgasm, kissed me hard then he rolled over and spooned me.

He pulled me close and whispered, "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked breathless.

"That was kind of quick."

"Edward we both came so I do not see the problem."

"I know it has just seen so long, I wanted it to be better then that."

"Well I fully enjoyed myself Edward."

"I did too," he told me and kissed my head again.

We laid there for a little bit but we both new we had to get up. We had to pretend that we did not spend the night together. I hated this, but the tour was almost over. Soon we would be able to tell everyone who already didn't know. I picked my head up and kissed Edward's full lips and got up

"I am gonna get into the shower."

"OK I'll see you down stairs then?"

"Probably. Are we moving?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah I think we are. Where the hell are we going again?" I shrugged, I had no idea. Edward finished getting dressed and peaked out the door to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear he signaled for me to follow him. We walked down the steps and saw Carlisle, Emmett, and Marc down there.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Marc wanted to go to Knoebels and it was only an hour away."

"Knwhat?"

"It's a youth amusement park, we're gonna have a blast."

Edward and Emmett continued to talk but I escaped up the steps to take a shower. I was thankful to get in there and let the hot water run all over my body. This whole all my muscles hurting thing was really starting to suck. When we got back to New York I was going to see if there was something that can help with relaxation. Once I was done I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked back to my room. Quickly.

I stood in front of the full length mirror with a pair of underwear on and a bra. I started to stick out my stomach to try and see what it might look like when I got fat. I had been small and skinny my whole life, even though I never tried. No matter how much I tried to push out my stomach I did not look that large. I kept on rubbing my belly trying to see if I looked motherly yet, that's a big no.

I finally got dressed and came down the steps. All of the guys where already up, weird. Everyone was talking about today's adventure. All of the guys seemed excited to want to play on all of the little kid rides. I swear they are all children. All of them wanted to talk to go on different things, and this was before we even got into the park.

"Marc what are some of the other ride that are there?" Jake asked.

"Well there is the merry go round, and the spinners, and the scary roller coaster, and parachutes, and the train."

"Well I'm excited to try all of those rides," Jake told him. My heart melted a little bit for Jake. He was being nice to this cute little boy. It was nice to see a sweet side to him.

"OK well everyone who still needs a shower should go get one because the place opens at 11 and it is now 10 so lets get moving," Emmett ordered.

I saw Seth, Edward, Emmett, and Marc go up the steps. I decided it was time to call Alice and tell her the definite good news. I went outside the bus and pulled out my phone and punched in Alice's number. It rang twice. "Hello?" she answered in a groggy voice.

"Have a good night driving with the men?"

"No, they signed up to do a show last night and tonight. I did not get to bed till after 3 and then whoever was driving is the worst driver on earth. I wish we had a bus like yours."

"Oh I am sorry sweetie. Well I went to the doctors yesterday."

Alice perked up, "And?"

"And you are going to be an aunt."

The next sound was an ear piercing shirked that sounded like Bella. I let her scream it out. Once she was done she was able to speak, "Sorry Bella, I'm just excited."

"I can tell Alice. Well at least you took this better then my father."

"That did not go to well?"

"Not at all. We got into a big fight. I ended up hanging up on him. I also had a mini panic attack after."

"Oh god Bella, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Well I guess Edward helped you out."

"Well I kind of blocked everyone out last night. I felt really bad once I became human again."

"Yeah Jasper called and told me you freaked out."

"Well, yeah big time."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella."

"It is OK Alice. Listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the show."

"Bye Bella!"

I leaned against the bus. I hit my head against the side and wanted to call my father, but, I knew he would still be asleep. Then out of the blue my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Jr. I hit the green button, "Jr. is everything OK?"

"Your knocked up?"

"I guess Dad told you."

"No Dad did not tell us. He screamed at all of us and then left. He has not been home since."

"So, you have no idea where he is?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Did you guys call the station, he might have stayed there."

"Yeah we did that. So who is the Dad?"

"Edward."

"The kid with reddish hair?"

"Yep."

"Weird."

"What?"

"I guess I always thought you would end up with a blonde, like the kid with curly hair."

"No he's with my friend Alice."

"Well, all of your brothers are excited about being Uncles and you have to come and visit a lot more. We have some spoiling to do."

"I promise that we will be seeing you guys a lot that is if Dad talks to me again."

"I think he just needs to calm down. I mean that probably threw him for a loop. He must have thought that you where gonna do this whole baby thing the traditional way, after marriage."

"Yeah well that was the original plan. Now things are just rearranged a little."

"OK well I need to get to bed. I just wanted to call you and let you know what's going on. When Dad gets home I'll let you know."

"OK, sleep well Jr."

"Bye Big Sis."

Now I felt guilty because my father was missing. He probably just went to the bar with his friends to drown his sorrows. He had done this a few times after Sue's death. Let me tell you how scary it is when you are seven and your father doesn't come home one night. I let out a big sigh and went back into the bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Once it was 11 Marc was bouncing up and down. He wanted to go, it as hard for him to understand that he had to wait for Uncle Carlisle. We told him that he was an old man and moved slower than anyone else. Carlisle was not amused but went along with the joke anyway.

Bella had texted me what happened with her brothers this morning and I knew she was worried about her father. I was planning on calling him this evening if he did not talk to her by then. She should not be going though all of this, this early in her pregnancy. This is the most crucial time.

I was wondering how Bella was planning on letting the others know that she was not going to be able to go on the rides. I wonder if she knew that she couldn't participate. Maybe I would have to try and talk to her quickly.

We all filed out of the bus and Marc took Emmett's hand. He knew that he had to hold one of our hands at all points today, or he could ride on someone's shoulders. Marc was jumping as we where walking. I saw Bella and Seth talking with one another. Seth must have just told her something super funny because she was laughing so hard. I loved watching her laugh; it was one of my favorite things in the world.

The cool thing about the park was that it was free to enter but you paid for the rides. You could buy an all ride pass or just pay individually. Marc told Emmett that he wanted to ride EVERYTHING so all of us guys went to buy an all day pass.

"Bella aren't you gonna ride anything?" Seth asked her when she did not line up with the rest of us."

"Oh no I have been feeling sick, I think it's better if I'm just the photographer today," she told everyone but looked over at me and gave me a knowing smile.

Well I was glad that she knew because I did not want to have to tell her. She was smart though. Marc begged her to ride one thing with her and she told him maybe. I was thinking nothing faster then the merry go round, if that. If he wants something fast we'll have to figure out something to tell him.

OK once everyone got their all day passes Marc was off like a speeding bullet pulling Emmett by the arm. I grabbed a map so we wouldn't get lost while Marc and Emmett went to ride on the bumper cars. I looked on the map and told Emmett where to go. He thanked me and I went to the back to talk to Carlisle.

"So old man, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you doing…proud papa," he whispered the last part.

I stopped dead in my tracked. Carlisle spoke again, "I picked up on all her signs, no drinking, sleeping all the time, mood swings, and now the rides."

"It was confirmed yesterday."

"Congratulations, she must not be far along."

"Only about 3-4 weeks."

"I see. Well congratulations, it looks like we are going to be having kids with in months of each other," Carlisle joked. He was right. He was going to be having kids three months before me. Our children will get to grow up together. That made me happy to think that my kid was not going to be growing up alone.

"Thank you; do not say anything because we are going to announce that after the whole, we are a couple thing."

"Well you two are doing a pretty good job at it."

"Yeah but it is wearing on both of us. We both just want to be honest. It seems like things with Jake have gotten better, I wonder what happened?"

"I have no idea, but I have noticed the same thing. Well don't reflect on it because then he may do something stupid, you know how he is."

I laughed and we finally got to the kiddy bumper cars. I had just noticed how tall Marc was for his age. He was about 38 inches tall. His body was also filled out right so that he looked like he was older then a 3 year old. He looked like he could almost pass for a 5 year old if he was just a little bit taller.

The little boy waited in line and Emmett stood by him so that he had someone to talk to. Marc did not seem to need that because he found a friend in line. Marc and the other boy talked while we all sat on a bench watching him. Finally Emmett came over and sat with Bella who was sitting next to me.

"I can leave him in line as long as I can watch, right?"

"Yes Emmett we are not even five feet from him."

"OK I just don't want to fuck this up. Rose told me that if I do well then we can maybe try things again."

"Really?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes. It is gonna be slow at first, but I might get the chance that I have been waiting for."

"Well that means that you can't fuck that chance up Champ," she told him.

It was time for Marc to get on the ride now. He showed the guy his arm band and went running for a red car. He sat down and put on a seat belt. He was already moving the wheel around like any other child would waiting for the ride to start. We all got up to watch Marc play on the cars. He was having a blast running into other people, but he was not very good and turning himself around. Bella kept on giggling when he would get himself all turned around.

The rest of the day was the same. We ran all around the park going on anything that Marc wanted to and could get on. I went on the merry mixer and the tilt-a-whirl with him. After about 4 hours of running around we where finally done with the amusement rides. Marc was going to go in and take a nap and then we where gonna go play mini golf and have dinner after.

As soon as we got in Marc went up to his room, laid down on his dog and passed out. The rest of us went to go and play games down stairs. Bella passed out as soon as she sat down. I knew today took a lot out of her. The last hour she kind of looked like a walking zombie. Bella had placed her cell on one of the tables before she fell asleep. While she was sleeping it rang. I looked at it and saw it was her father. I decided that I would answer it.

I told the guys to excuse me and went out the bus door, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"No Mr. Swan it's Edward, Bella's resting."

"Is she OK?"

"Yes, she just had a long day."

"I called to tell her I was sorry."

"Well I would hope so after last night. Do you know how she reacted?"

"Um, not well?"

"No not well at all. She locked herself in her bedroom and balled her eyes out. She scared a little 3 year old boy because she was so distraught. I mean she had a hard time excepting the pregnancy at first, and then the most important person in the world to her rejects it. Then you said that shit about regretting having her. She is in her first trimester and this is a very sketchy time in her pregnancy. I can not have you doing this to her. I will not risk her health and Williams," I told Charlie. Well that was not how I planned that to go at all. I guess he was really not going to like me now.

"I am so sorry Edward. It was just not what I expected her to tell me. I also want to let you know that I like you, a lot; I just did not want her dating a guy in a band. I have heard stories and I didn't want that to happen to her. You seem like a respectable man and after that little out burst I know you are a good man who cares for my daughter. Please tell her how sorry I am and to call me when she can."

"Of course Mr. Swan. And thank you."

"Good bye Edward."

"Goodbye."

I went back into the bus. The guys did not seem to miss me at all. It was about 5 when Bella finally woke up. She had to run to the bathroom so I followed her up. When she came out she gave me her sweet little smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I told her back and pulled her close to me. I knew that all of the guys where playing games so I did not care. I slowly gave her a few kisses on the face and then I let my lips focus on hers. She opened her mouth for me and I let my tongue slip inside of hers. Before we could really get involved with one another a voice startled us.

"EWWWWW!" We looked to our right and saw Marc standing there. "That's how Mommy and Daddy used to kiss!"

SHIT. I knelt down with the little boy. How do I explain to him that he is not to tell anyone? "Marc you can not tell anyone you saw us kissing."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we are not allowed to."

"Are you too young? Mommy says I'm too young to kiss too."

"Exactly. We are too young to kiss so you can't say anything."

Marc nodded his head and went down the steps.

I told Bella I was going to follow Marc down and her to come down after. Marc went into the room with all of the other guys and sat down with his dad. "Daddy, you have to yell at Uncle Edward."

Emmett looked at him confused and so did I.

"He is being bad."

Shit this was not good.

"Why is he bad?"

"Well when I woke up I saw him kissing Aunt Bella. Then he told me not to tell you because he is too young to kiss, but Mommy says not saying when someone does something bad is just like being bad yourself and I don't want to get in trouble and not go golfing."

FUCK ME! Bella and I were able to keep this a secret for how long. Then a three year old comes along and blows our cover.

Everyone on the bus turned to look at me with wide eyes and wide mouths. Bella came down at the perfect moment. "What?" she asked.

"Daddy don't yell at Aunt Bella because I think she is old enough to kiss. She didn't ask me not to tell."

Bella froze. All eyes where on us. She looked at me and then looked around to all of the faces on the bus. Jasper and Carlisle where the only ones who did not look like we committed some kind of horrible crime. I looked over at Jake and he was 6 shades of red. Well at least the cat is out of the bag now. Can we say that the shit is gonna hit the fucking fan?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK I just want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing! I love hearing what everyone is thinking. Yes Marc is one of the cutest kids ever, such a simple little mind! Who would have thought that a 3 year old you mess up Bella' and Edward's thing? I know I did not when I started that chapter. Well this might be a little on the short side but I wanted to get it out quick as a big thank you to everyone for reviewing! Thanks to my beta knd3116 who gets these chapters back to me super fast!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Well now that was not what I was expecting when I was coming down the stairs. I heard Marc telling Emmett something but I did not think it was going to be THAT. I stood there like a deer caught in head lights. I knew that Jasper knew so he didn't look shocked, but, neither did Carlisle so I surmised that he had figured it out. Smart cookie that one.

It took me a moment to noticed Jake. Oh, poor Jake. He had to find out from a 3 year old that I've been kissing Edward. What a depressing way to find out. Jake's face was as red as a fire truck. He looked back and forth between Edward and me. Then he launched himself off the couch and onto Edward. I screamed and jumped back.

Jake knocked Edward off of the couch he was sitting on and pinned him to the floor. Edward used all of his body weight to push Jake off of him. Jake pulled back a fist and made contact with his sweet face, and I screamed again. I looked over to the guys for them to help but they sat there and watched. "Pull them off of each other!" All of the men including Carlisle just shook their heads no. They must be crazy.

I saw Edward block his face as Jake went for anther hit. Edward caught it and twisted his hand. Jake let out a whale and tried to pull it back. Edward used this as his advantage to try and get on top of Jake. He was able to pin him to the floor and put hold his hands above his head.

"I need you to listen to me Jake, I did not mean for it to happen like this?"

"You did not mean to steal Bella from me?"

"I was never your's Jake, I was always Edward's" I called from behind them. Everyone looked at me. "From the moment I saw him I knew he was the one I wanted, the only one."

"But you told me that when we got back you would go on a date," Jake said in a sad voice.

"I was hoping by then your thing for me would be over and you would have moved on."

Jake took his eyes off of me; I was forgiven; now it was Edward's turn. "Bros before hoes, man."

"If our roles were reversed would you have done anything different?"

Jake thought about it for a moment looked at Edward, and then he looked at me. "No. I guess not. I am not happy about this at all though!"

"I wouldn't expect you to be," Edward said getting off of him and coming over to me. I wrapped my arms around his frame and looked up at his eye. It was already blackening. I left his side to go and get some ice for him to put on. I put it in a baggy and came back with it. I laid it on his eye lightly and he kissed me softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Marc."

"Did I cause Uncle Edward and Uncle Jake to fight?"

Emmett had a panicked look on his face. The truth of it was yes, in a way. "No Buddy. They just like to wrestle; it's a game they play. They try to catch each other off guard. I told them not to play when you where here, but they didn't listen to me. I think they need a timeout huh kiddo?" Emmett said giving them each a dirty look.

"OK I think we all need to sit down and talk about this," Seth said pointing to the other room. "Marc why don't you play one of the games that we got for you?"

"OK!" he said and took the one controller and switched over the games. He was three but knew how to use the television and game systems. He sat down as soon as the game started.

Everyone filed into the other room and sat down. I sat with Edward and he placed an arm around me, since we where out now there was no use in trying to hide this. Once everyone sat down I spoke up, "OK who has questions?"

"How long?" Jake asked.

"Since I told you I did not want to date while on tour, that night."

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW HOW FUCKING BUMMED I WAS! Oh my god. You have known, all those times…ALL THOSE TIMES! Damn it Edward!"

It was all clicking in his head. He quickly turned around to look at everyone else, "Who knew?"

Slowly Jasper and Carlisle raised their hands. "Aw, Jasper! I mean I would have assumed Carlisle but you brother."

Jasper shrugged and then he looked back at us. I looked to see if anyone had any more questions, then Seth spoke up, "Have you two…like…been together?"

I giggled and nodded my head. He was so innocent and sweet. He made a face and then asked, "Oh the bus?" Again I nodded in agreement.

"OK so anyone else want to know anything?" Edward asked.

"Does your family know? Like when we met your Dad?" Emmett asked.

"He didn't know till yesterday when I told him. I had told Mikey because we like to gossip with one another, but that is all that knew till yesterday."

"Is that why you had that little melt down?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nudged him. I had to laugh, "Yes that was part of the reason. He did not take the news well," I told the truth, for the most part.

"OK well lets go back to Marc before he figures out something is wrong. Can we all play nice?" Carlisle asked mostly looking at Jake and Edward.

"Your Dad called while you where asleep Bella," Edward told me keeping me with him.

"Oh. How did he sound?"

"Better. He had time to think so I think he should be fine now. Why don't you go outside and talk to him?"

I nodded and grabbed my phone. I walked in the opposite direction of the others and called my father's cell. He would still be at work so I knew not to call the house. It rang once and then he answered, "Bella?"

I decided to be strong. I was not going to crumble in front of him, "Yes."

"Oh god Baby, I am so sorry. I do not know what got into me last night. I think I was just so shocked I could not think straight. EVERYTHING I SAID LAST NIGHT WAS A HORRABLE LIE AND I DID NOT MEAN IT!"

A smile spread across my face, "Thank you Dad, and you are forgiven."

"I can not wait to be a grandpa. Also I want you to know I talked to Edward today, and he is a good boy."

"He is a man Dad."

"Well you know what I mean Bells. You have no idea how bad I feel. I mean I have been beating myself up since you hung up the phone. Oh by the way I told your brothers."

"I know I talked to Jr. this morning."

"I figured he would call you. You know you are the rock of this family. We can not deal with stress here alone."

"I know Dad. Listen after the tour I am going to talk to my doctor and see when I can fly out there next. I want to see you guys again."

"That sounds great Bells. Well I have to get back to work," he told me sounding sad.

"I will talk to you later Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Bells," my father told me hanging up the phone.

I smiled glad that things with my father had gotten better. I was getting hungry again. I ate the whole time while we where in the theme park. I tried to calm it down, but everything just smelled so good. I climbed into the bus and went into the cabinet to find some chips. I sat down with the guys who where playing a video game with Marc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

It was very hard for Emmett to let his son win the game they where playing which was funny. Bella came in with a smile on her face so I knew things went well. She cuddled up with me and watched the guys playing games while eating. I was going to have to get her health snack foods; she can't eat funnel cake and chips all day.

"So when is mini golf?" Bella asked.

Marc's head shot around and his eye got wide. "Now!" Marc turned to look at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Make sure everyone else wants to play now."

Marc turned to ask everyone else but they where already nodding their heads yes. He let out a high pitch sound and started to jump up and down. "Go put your shoes on and then we can go," Emmett said to him.

Bella took him over to the steps, having to get her own, and then tried to show Marc how to tie his shoes. She is gonna be a fuck-awesome mom. All of the guys turned to me and Emmett asked bluntly, "She a good lay?"

I rolled my eye, "She is amazing in more ways then one way," I sideways answered the question. She was amazing in bed, but it was more then just that for me. Emmett slapped me a high five.

"I always knew there was something there. I mean since that one night you two kissed I could sense it," Seth explained.

"Well that was when I figured it out," I admitted.

Jake did not join in, but he did not attack me again. My eye was going to be black and blue for the next few days. He got a really good hit in, but I knew I was going to get it. I was glad that the other guys did not join in like Bella asked. It was not something that she would have understood. It's apart of the "Bro Code." I broke a rule so I had to accept the consequences. I knew it would happen, I just didn't think Jake would have gotten THAT good of a hit in.

Bella came down the steps holding the boy's hand. He was telling her how he wanted to hit a hole in one for her. "Daddy Aunt Bella asked me to ask you if Uncle Edward can come with us, even though he was bad."

Bella was giggling. Everyone else joined in with her laughter. Marc didn't understand what was so funny but he laughed so he was not the only one not. He's such a little ham. "Yes Marc we are gonna let Uncle Eddie can play with us."

"OK."

Bella was still holding his hand as we left. He was telling Bella about the last time that he went to play mini gold with his friend Aro and he cheated. Marc told Aro it was no right to cheat, but he did it again. Then Marc told Aro's Mommy. It turns out that Marc is a little bit of a tattle tail.

When we got there Bella got there first and paid for everyone. We all fought with her, but she refused to listen. Bella got a pink ball, Marc a blue, Emmett gold, Carlisle brown, Jake black, Jasper turquoise, Seth white, and I got the green one that Bella picked for me. She handed it to me and said, "To match your wonderful eyes." She kissed me on my forehead and went back to Marc.

The game was the longest game of my life. Marc had to have about 30 redo's every round. Because it was taking us so long we had to keep on letting people go in front of us. Emmett didn't have the patience to help Marc so Bella showed him. Emmett is the kind of guy who just tells you and that is all. He is not a teacher, and that's not his fault.

I think it was in Bella's nature to be the maternal one. She even helped out Jake when he was having problems with the timing on the windmill. It took us over 2 hours to play a simple game of miniature golf. All that matter to me was that Bella was having fun, which she was. She had a smile on her face the whole time. Marc seemed to have a lot of fun too so it was a success.

It was about 8:30 when we where done and everyone wanted food. We saw a McDonalds and decided to stop there. Well it was one of the ones that have the huge inside play places and Marc wanted to play. We told him he had to eat all of his food if he wanted to get in there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It was almost midnight by the time we got back to Scranton. Marc was already fast asleep on that dog. We where going to have to get him in a bed because that thing could not be good for his little back at all. Seth, Jasper, Edward, and I where playing vide games during the car ride home. Emmett wanted to make sure to park close to the place so we could wake up at the last possible second before the show. What he did not know is that Marc was going to have him up at the crack of dawn.

Once we got to where we had to be it was time for bed. Edward and I climbed the steps together. Now he did not have to sneak into my room every night. Edward sat down on my bed and I looked into his green eyes.

"You looked so sexy today playing with Marc at the theme park."

Edward's crooked smile went across his face, "Well I have to get into practice. I am not like you."

"Well I am an expert, I know that," I told him as I moved closer and pulled my shirt off over my head.

I straddled his lap as I sat on the bed with him and slowly rocked myself o and kissed his soft lips. In seconds his hands where reaching around the back of me undoing my bra. I let it slowly fall off of my body and onto the floor. I moved my hands to the bottom of Edward's shirt and pulled it off over his head. My hands roamed down his body and I started to move my kisses down also.

Edward sucked in a deep breath and then leaned back on his arms as I climbed off of his laps and knelt before him. I undid his belt and jeans in no time flat. I slowly pulled off his boxers to release his massive erection. I looked into his eyes and then down at his shaft. I lightly licked the top of it and heard him make a sound. I smiled to myself and did that again. I took my one hand and softly started to stroke him and take his head into my mouth.

Edward gasped as I would slowly bob my head up and down taking more and more of him into my mouth. I worked my tongue around the bottom of his member which would make him groan. Then ever so softly he called my name, "Bella."

I looked up at him and he signaled for me to come up to his face. I gave him another quick stroke and then I commanded. He pulled my pants off and whispered, "Get on all fours on the bed."

Well this was something new for us and I was willing to let him try it, as long as he placed himself in the correct hole. Because you see my ass equals exit only if you know what I mean? Edward pulled me to the edge of the bed and stood behind me. His hands reached around and found my breast as he slowly placed himself inside of me. I had never been a fan of this position before, but with him it was wonderful.

Edward pumped at a good speed for while which made me moan for more. He heard how much I was enjoying myself and gave my ass a light smack. I though that I may not enjoy that, but in fact I did. "Do that again," I told him.

"Oh you like being spanked?" Edward asked smacking my ass again, harder.

"Oh fuck yeah," I moaned.

This turned Edward on even more and started to move faster and harder. I was not able to contain my moans as I started to come once he sped up. Edward started to caress my ass as I came and he let out a moan signaling that he was able to come. A few seconds later I felt warmth inside me and I knew Edward had also came. Edward rode out his orgasm and then slowly pulled himself out. He laid down on the bed and I did the same.

I laid on my back and Edward reached over and touched my belly. "What do you think he is gonna look like?"

"I hope he is as good looking as his father."

"Nope, he should look more like this mother."

"I want him to have my father's nose like I have."

"I hope he gets my hair and eye color combo, that seems to win over the ladies," Edward joked.

"It won me over. I mean your eyes are stunning."

"I got them from my mother."

"When am I going to meet them? I can not wait."

"They passed away two years ago Bella," Edward whispered.

I sat up on my elbows, "What?"

"A drunk driver hit them. They died on impact."

"Oh my god Edward. Why did you not tell me before?"

"It never came up."

"You said before I would meet them."

"You will. I will take you to their cemetery one day."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah it's over in my room. I'll show you tomorrow."

"I am so sorry Edward. My God baby"

"I wasn't very close with them so it's OK honey."

"It was still your parents though," I told him and pulled him closer to me.

"How about we get dressed and go to sleep, it is getting late Bella."

I nodded and went over to my drawer. I had some of Edward's pajamas in there to make things easier. I threw him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I threw on a tank top and shorts and placed my head on Edward's chest. He started to play with my hair and hum a song.

"What song is that?"

"It is just something that I have though up. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you more then my own life Edward," I responded closing my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OK so funny thing is that the real tour has passed where in my story I am. LOL. I will actually be at this show in Camden on Friday which should be fun. Also this will be the last chapter for a little I am going on vacation to Chicago to go see friends and the Phillies beat the Cubs. It will be over a week before a new post, so just a little FYI. Thanks to my beta knd3116 who gets these chapters back to me super fast!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the Toyota Pavilion nice and early since it wasn't even five miles and Marc was up bright and early talking about how he could not wait to see his daddy on stage. I made a big breakfast for everyone, mostly for Marc because he was little and I knew he needed food.

"Daddy can I be on stage with you?" Marc asked with a mouth full of waffles.

"Finish chewing before you talk Marc," Emmett scolded the boy.

Marc frowned but finished chewing, swallowed, then asked again, "Can I please be on stage with you today?"

"Well I will have to talk to the other guys, Bella, and security."

"What is security?"

"They are the people who make sure Daddy and your uncles don't get hurt."

Marc nodded as he understood what his father was telling him. Once he was done eating he gave me his plate for me to wash. He thanked me for breakfast and went to take a bath with Emmett following close behind him.

Edward came down the steps and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, this was nice. It felt wonderful to be out in the open with all of this. I gave Edward his plate of food and sat down with him to eat.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"My stomach has been a little off today so I'm trying to eat light. I think my body is starting to adjust to changes," I said not wanting to bring up the word baby around everyone.

Edward and I had talked about telling everyone about the baby. We both said that it would be a bad idea because we had just told them about us. I think some of them may feel betrayed because we had been keeping so much information from them. Edward being the normal male did not see the big deal about any of it. He thought the guys would get over it.

"Well don't eat anything too heavy."

"Yes mother, I know," I joked as I laid my head on his shoulder and ate my buttered toast.

"Beside the stomach how do you feel?"

"I'm doing OK. I might have to come in for a nap later in the day. I hate being tired all the time."

"Well the doctor says that this can affect people in all different ways at all different stages."

"Well I just feel so lazy now."

Edward kissed my forehead and we finished eating. Once we where done I was suspired to see a naked little boy come running down the steps. He was screaming nonsense and I saw Emmett following him. "Marc get over here and get dressed now."

"But I wanna be naked."

"You can not be naked; we have to go out in public."

"I'm gonna stay on the bus," the boy screamed back.

"If you don't come over here and put these pants on now, you can not hang out on stage with me."

Marc froze. He gave his dad a smile and come running to him and threw on his underoos that Emmett had in his hand. Then he climbed the steps to put the rest on.

Emmett turned to face is and say, "Do not have kids, it's not worth it." Then he disappeared up the steps.

We both burst out into laughter. If only Emmett really knew. I had showered earlier. I was ready. There was a knock on the bus door that scared me. I went to open it and I saw my new best friend standing there, "I heard you two went public."

"Well, Alice, we where ratted out by a three year old."

"Jasper told me," Alice said climbing into the bus, "God I wish I was with you guys during this little break, I bet it would have been wonderful."

"You would not believe the color Jake turned," Seth commented coming down the steps. He looked nice today.

"What is with the new look Seth?"

"Remember that girl from Vegas?"

"The red head?"

"Yep her and her sister are gonna be there tonight. I wanna look good for her; she drove from New York to see us."

"Does her sister know that Emmett is not interested anymore?"

"Yeah Emmett talked to her a few days ago."

"Well good for you Seth," I told him with a hug.

I grabbed Alice's hand and took her up to my room. We had talking to do and Edward gave me a wink as I went up the steps. Once we got in and the door was locked I turned to Alice, "Jasper doesn't know about the baby, right?"

"Oh god no, I would never do that, the dating thing is one thing, but babies are another."

"OK good because we haven't talked about that with everyone yet. Emmett's ex, Rose, knows and I have a feeling Carlisle does too, he is too perceptive."

"Yes he is! I swear he could pick up on anything."

We both giggled knowing how true this was. "OK so what do you wanna know?"

"How excited was Edward once it was confirmed?"

"He's so excited, and already crazy about my health."

"Most first time dads are. So how about your dad?"

"We talked yesterday, things are better. I think he just needed time to let things simmer. He's really excited now, and very proud of Edward for standing up to him."

"Edward did what?" She looked appalled.

"Yeah, I was asleep and he yelled at my dad for making me so upset the night before. Charlie was very impressed," I said sounding proud.

"So how is Marc?"

"He is so much fun Alice, you are gonna love him."

"I have something to confess Bella."

"What is it Alice?"

"I kind of don't like kids."

"What?"

"Yeah they are messy and make a lot of noise."

"Wow, Alice I would have never guessed that."

"Yeah, and they kind of scare me, the whole impressionable minds thing."

"Well Marc is cool you are gonna love him."

"I'll try my best to."

Alice and I left the room because it was getting close to time for us to head over to the stage to watch the guys, plus I had to keep an eye on Marc now. When we came down the steps all the guys where there waiting. Alice ran over and jumped into Jasper's arms like she had not seen him in years. It was nice to see them together. They reminded me of two pieces of a puzzle that seemed to fit together.

Marc was on Emmett's shoulder as we left the bus. Carlisle came with us to watch the guys. Edward leaned over and whispered something into my ear and I let out a scream of joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

All the guys were sitting down stairs waiting for the girls to come down, Bella, had some girl talk to do with Alice since she had been gone so long, so this may take awhile. Meanwhile, Carlisle came down the steps with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's the look for?" Jake asked.

"I got a call today," Carlisle responded.

"And..." Jasper and I said together.

"Well your album released last week."

"OK…" Jake and Seth took their turn talking in unison.

"Well it made the Billboard top 250 album for its first week."

All of us sat there stunned. We didn't know what to say. Our first real CD made it to the Billboard list, in its first week? I guess this tour was really doing something for us then. Seth spoke first after his shock wore off, "What number?"

"150," Carlisle spoke, "but it is still your first week so don't get upset guys. I mean this is big for us."

"THIS IS HUGE!" Emmett boomed.

We all started in with the cheering now. Emmett had opened it up for is. We all hugged and shook hands, including Jake and I. We were all celebrating. When we where done we all sat down and talked quietly waiting for the girls to come down so we could tell them the good news also.

As we where leaving to get on stage I leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear, "We made the Billboard top 250 with our album!"

Bella let out a scream of joy at the same time that Alice did. Bella started to jump up and down, "Oh my god! Guys this is HUGE! What number are your guys?"

"150," Seth said first.

"That is huge guys! For your first week coming from nothing, that is great."

"That' what we said."

Bella being the loving person she is ran around and gave all the guy large hugs. She was such a caring person; she loved to share in our joy as much as we did hers. She had a strange spell on everyone on that bus.

We were in the back stage area and I saw little Marc's eyes get really big. He got super excited when he saw all of the food set up. I had learned the he is defiantly his father's son because he had his daddy's appetite. When we went to Chucky Cheese the little boy ate half a pizza by himself. Damn kid is a garbage can.

"Dad is all that foot for us?"

"For everyone who is back stage."

"So I get to have some?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Sweet," Marc said and ran off to the tables. Emmett and Bella both ran off after the little boy.

I sat down and started to talk to Carlisle, "So have you and Bella talked about where to move?"

"We were talking about staying in her apartment for a little bit."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Only one."

"Edward, the two of you will kill each other. You have never really lived together before, you two need separate space, and may I suggest moving into a house."

"I think it be better for Bella's work to be in the city. I mean now would not be hard on her getting back and forth from work now, but, once she is like 7 months pregnant she is not gonna want to drive or take the train."

"Also a good point. Maybe you should take Bella's laptop and find someplace the two of you would like to live in. So that when you both come back you can work on moving into the new place."

"I think we can do that. Maybe tonight we'll start looking."

I looked over and saw Rosalie coming back stage. I was glad that she decided to come and see Emmett today. He was working really hard to take care of Marc and doing a great job too. Rose tried to fit in with the crowd by wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts. She gave us a wave as she walked over, "Hey guys, my son still alive."

I had to laugh, "Yeah he is doing really well."

"Good, I am glad. I would hate to kill Bella for letting Marc die," she shot back and looking around for them.

"They are over at the food tables."

"I should have known, damn kid is a garbage can." She giggled

"You know, that's what I said too." She giggled harder.

A moment later Marc came back with a plate full of food. He had every kind junk food that the venue could provide. Bella was following behind with two cups and a plate. Emmett was still filling up a plate for himself.

"Hi Mommy!" Marc called and sat down.

"Hey Buddy, are you going to eat all of that?"

"Yep I'm a growing boy. You've seen daddy."

"Where is something healthy?"

"I have a hotdog."

I had to laugh at the little boy. He tried so hard to explain that a hot dog was healthy but Rosalie shot him down. She told him he would have to eat extra healthy for tomorrow and he agreed. Bella took note of that, to help Emmett with it tomorrow. When Emmett came over to us he was surprised to see Rosalie there, but very happy also.

Before we knew it, it was time to get in stage. We grabbed what we needed and went into the stage to face the crowd. I was still not use to playing in front of so many people. I had played over 10 shows on this tour and I still could not get over the slight fear I got when I saw all of those faces out there watching me. Now I knew how a caged animal felt at the zoo. Just like the animals people expect me to perform.

Emmett faced the side and gave his son a thumbs up and them strummed the first cord to our lead off song, "Run." This was a good song to start stuff off with because it was upbeat and everyone seemed to really like it. I started to slam away on my drums. I turned to find Bella standing behind little Marc holding his shoulder but watching me.

I always felt better when is saw her watching me. She always let me know if I was doing something wrong it always made me want to perform better when she watched. It was like I wanted her to be proud of me so I played the best I could whenever I was with her.

We played two more songs and then Emmett took the microphone in his hand and looked out to everyone. "So the next song I wrote for my son, who is here today. Do you guys wanna meet him?"

The crowed responded with a loud round of applause. The little boy had a look of fear when Emmett waved for the little boy to come out with him. Earlier he wanted to be on stage and now he was too scared to move. Bella pushed him forward and he refused to move.

Emmett stepped away from the microphone and said, "Come on Buddy, you're the one who wanted to come out. It's no different then watching me play at home."

Marc looked up at Bella who gave him a nod. Marc grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her on stage with him. He didn't want to go alone. Bella's face went beat red as she came out with the boy.

"This lovely lady is Bella who is currently dating our sexy drummer, lets all give her a round of applause," Emmett introduced, "With her is my awesome son Marc, who the next song is always dedicated to."

Marc stood there watching his Dad and every time the boy looked to the crowd his eye got real big and he moved closer to Bella who was standing by me, out of the way of the guys who where jumping around on stage. When the song was over Emmett thanked Marc and Bella for joining him and they both ran off to the side of the stage.

I watched Bella talk excitedly with Alice and Rosalie, about being on stage I assumed. We played another two songs and then our set was over. After a large around of applause from the crowd we took our exit. Bella was waiting for me and I came over and wrapped her up in a large hug and gave her the most powerful kiss I could. This was the first time I could come off stage and kiss the woman I love. When I pulled back I whispered, "I love you Bella."

She smiled, "I love you too Edward."

"I love that I can come off the stage and kiss you like this," I told her again pressing my lips against hers. I slowly rubbed my tongue against Bella soft bottom lip and she opened her mouth greedily to let my tongue enter her mouth.

"EW Mommy Daddy look at what Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are doing. Uncle Edward aren't you too young to kiss, that's what you said before."

Rosalie gave a look and Emmett boomed laughter. Emmett whispered into Rose's ear the story and she started to laugh. Bella held on to my body for dear life. I was never going to let her go, no matter what I did.

"Marc we talked to Edward and we decided that he is now old enough to kiss," Seth said while Emmett told the story to Rose.

"Oh, I never want to get that old, girls are stinky."

Everyone laughed at the naive boy. Before he knew it he would want to do a lot more with those stinky girls. They would consume every though in his brain for a very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I loved to watch Edward play the drums. There was something about the flexing of his arm and leg muscles that just turned me on. It was like watching some primal part of him, to see the different muscles flex with the strength that is needed to provide the right sounds on the drums.

As I watch him play the last two songs, which was after my embarrassing on stage performance. I started to notice how much I truly did love Edward. It was all of the different parts of him that I loved. At first it was all the physical parts like I liked his wonder color hair, his piercing green eyes, and his beautiful soft pale lips. Slowly I started to notice the wonderful person he was. Like when I was sick the first night and he helped take care of me. Or how we could talk for hours about everything and nothing. Then there was the fact that he was excited to have a completely unplanned child with a woman he hardly knew, but loved. There where just so many different things. I was one of the luckiest women on earth to be given Edward.

After the show we showed Marc all around the concert. He got excited to meet all the famous people even though he didn't know who they were. It was going to be a great story for him to tell all of his friends when he got back to school though, that was all at mattered.

Jake and Seth had taken off by themselves a little while ago. The sisters that we had met in Vegas came to see Seth and they wanted to spend time alone. I didn't blame him; I mean the girl was practically putty in his hand which I was happy to hear.

"Hey it is getting close to Marc's bedtime, how about I take him in and put him down and you two can spend some time alone," I told Rose with a wink.

She smiled and mouthed thank you. Marc went and gave both of his parents a hug and kiss then Edward picked him up and carried him to the bus. We passed by Alice and Jasper and I gave them both a wave as we went into the bus.

"OK Marc go get dressed and brush your teeth," I told the boy as Edward put him down. He ran off to his room and I looked over at Edward.

As I watched him run I could not help but think about Rose and Emmett. Two people who loved each other so much but could not stay together. Then they had a child and it just made it so much harder on them. Would that be Edward and I?

"Do you ever worry we will end up like them?"

"Like who?" he asked back.

"Rose and Emmett. I mean you know they love each other; they just can't seem to make it work. Do you worry we will end up like that."

"No Bella, our situation is so much different then theirs. We are going to be fine Bella, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" I asked feeling the knot in my stomach grow.

"Because Bella from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that I wanted to make your life perfect. I will never do anything to mess things up. I will never let us end up like that."

Marc came out of the bathroom at that moment and asked for a bed time story. We both went into Emmett's room and pulled out Marc's favorite book, "Where The Wild Things Are." Edward read the book to Marc in his perfect velvet voice. Marc was asleep half way through the book. We quietly left the room and went into our room.

I got dressed for bed and slipped into bed waiting for Edward to do the same. We where not going to bed, but I just wanted to get comfortable. Edward pulled my laptop out and brought it over to the bed.

"I do not feel like writing tonight," I complained.

"This is not writing. I was talking to Carlisle today. Oh by the way he figured out about the baby. Anyway, we where talking about you and I moving in together. He brought up a good point about how your place will be too small for just the two of us. Then the tree of us. So I figured we can start to look for places in the city for us to live in."

Carlisle was right. My one bedroom place is not the best place for two people just starting off together to live. We where going to need our own space and room. "OK that sounds good. Let's start to look. First off are you sure you want to live in the city?"

"Yeah, for right now it is a great idea. Maybe later when William gets older then we will think about moving to a suburb, but for now the city is the best for the both of us."

"OK, let's start looking online."

We spent over an hour looking at different places. Most of them where too small for what we were looking for. Or in parts of the city that we did not want to be in. We finally found what seemed like the perfect place. It was more then we had wanted to spend, but it was a house inside the city. It was wonderful. It was 5 floors including a half finished roof. There were 5 bedrooms; one of the rooms was a whole floor. There was a place for the band to practice as long as extra space for them. There was enough room for me to have an office if I wanted and someplace for Edward to put his piano that he wanted to buy.

Edward emailed the person to try and get in touch with them. Edward wanted to talk about the price and possibly buying the place from the owner. He did not want to have to pay that much for rent every month when we can pay the same in a mortgage. Then we can always sell the place, or rent it out also.

"I hope that this place is open," Edward said closing down the laptop.

I could hear everyone coming on to the bus. Carlisle wanted to drive tonight to Cleveland which was only about a 4 hour drive from here. Jake had offered to stay up with him earlier today.

"I hope so too, it would be perfect. I am still worried that it is a little out of our price range."

"Don't worry about money Bella. I got a lot of money from my parents passing, along with selling their home and most of their other belongs like cars and such."

"Edward where do you live?" I asked. I had no idea.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I rent out a house."

"Oh OK. They are not going to get mad?"

"They both seem to want to move in with someone themselves."

"True."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Emmett appeared at the door way. "Thanks."

"No problem buddy, did things go OK?" Edward inquired.

"Things are going pretty good between the two of us. Well I am gonna go to bed. I will see you two in the morning."

We both wished him a good night and he snuck off to bed. We stayed up for another hour talking about the possible things that we could do with the apartment of our dreams. Once neither one of us could keep our eyes open we snuggled under the covers and Edward wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK so like I said it is gonna be a little while before there is another post. The think for their apartment that they are looking at is, http://www(dot)liveinnyc(dot)net/unf_?apt_id=1494**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK so I know it's been forever and I am sorry, but all of the vacations are done and school is about to start, so I will have tons of time to do the whole writing thing. Hehe. OK well I guess it is time for the story**. **Thanks to my beta knd3116 who gets these chapters back to me super fast!**

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella did. I was getting excited about this apartment. It was going to be a lot larger then what we needed, but there was something about it that I wanted. I know Bella was not the queen of fashion and clothing, but the closet seemed wonderful. It was something that ever woman should have. Plus there was several bedrooms for children, offices, and whatever else Bella would want. Plus we would have one or two spare rooms, along with a place for the kids the play.

I grabbed Bella's laptop and started it up. I wanted to see if the owner had gotten back to me. I wanted this apartment, and I was willing to pay any price. The price would probably rob me blind of my parent's insurance money, but if it was for Bella and my future family I was willing to use it all. Once the computer was up and running I went to check my email and in there was a message from the owner.

I opened it up and quickly read though it, once, twice, three times to make sure I was not dreaming. He was willing to sell. He was willing to sell it to me for my first offer price. He was sick of trying to rent it out all the time and was touched by our little story. Well hell had just frozen over. I emailed him letting him know that I could not wait to buy the place and when we were due to be back in New York. We would go though all the paper work then. I thanked him and then closed the laptop down.

I climbed back under he covers with my sweet Bella and ran my finger though her hair. I loved the way she seemed to always smell like strawberries. She started to stir a little bit and I knew she would be waking up soon. Bella rolled over to face me and her little eyes fluttered open. She gave me a smile and whispered, "Morning."

"Morning Love. I have some good news."

"What's that?" she asked.

"We have a new home."

Bella's face went from serine to surprise. She shot up and screamed, "WHAT?"

"I checked my email this morning. The man emailed me back and he is willing to give it to us for the price we asked. He is tiered of the property and wants to get rid of it."

"Edward that is amazing!" she screamed jumping up and down. She was jumping on the bed. She looked like a small kid who was told that she was getting a puppy. Maybe Bella would like a puppy too, I will have to ask her.

"I know Bella. We are going to get our perfect little home in the city."

"Oh Edward I could not be any happier then I am right now," she exclaimed as she stopped jumping and sat down on the bed with me. She wrapped her long, slender arms around me neck and pulled me in for one of her prefect kisses. Behind the passion of her kiss gave me a hint that we were going to be doing a lot more then kissing this morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

After Edward and I had our morning romp I went into the shower to get ready for the day. Today was little Marc's birthday. Alice had stayed with us because she wanted to be apart of the party. Well tomorrow is his real birthday, but today we were celebrating, since we had the day off.

Tomorrow there would be a little more to do, but mostly everything was going to be today. When I got into the shower I felt the tour bus moving. That must mean that Emmett found someplace to take little Marc. Once I was done in the shower and dressed I headed won the steps.

I saw Alice pacing back and forth while mumbling. She did not look happy. I gave her a questioning look and she shook her head angrily, "Do you know what that little brat wants to do today?" she whispered.

"No."

"He wants to go camping, and like real camping with tents and shit! I don't do that Bella."

"Oh, well Alice it is his birthday, and not yours."

"Bella I don't camp. I do not sleep on the ground in the dirt. I am not like that. I am too pretty to do that."

"Alice it is one night, and you will have Jasper there to protect you."

She smiled at that, but the frown came back quickly after. I walked past her to see that they had all already gone shopping for this. I wondered how all of these guys had this unlimited supply of money. I mean it must be nice. I saw Emmett in the driver's seat. I sat down next to him in the passenger seat, "So camping?"

"That is what Marc wanted to do. So we went shopping early this morning. We are on our way to a camp ground. We are gonna park the bus there and then hoof it over to the camp site. I see Alice is not very happy."

"She will get over it. I think it is gonna be fun. Where is Marc, and everyone else?"

"Playing Call of Duty."

"Call of Duty? Emmett you know that is not really meant for small children."

"Well he is not old enough to understand, so I do not see the big deal, plus he thinks it's cool to play the adult games with them. It's his birthday."

"Well I guess I can see what you mean, but I still do not approve. So what time should we be there?"

"Around noon."

"OK, well I am gonna make sure that Marc isn't seeing TOO much of the bad stuff," I joked with Emmett kissing the top of his head and leaving. Alice's pacing had slowed, but she was still pacing. This was gonna be fun.

I walked into the back room and it was a sea of men yelling and screaming at the big screen TV. Marc was sitting on Edward's lap watched the guys more then the TV. Well that was a plus. I could see where Emmett was coming from saying that Marc did not understand the game, because he didn't. All he saw was people on TV playing war and bleeding. It was no different then some of the things on the news.

I the guys did no hear me enter. I watched them playing for almost ten minutes until Marc saw me and jumped up off of Edward's lap and placed himself on me. I hugged the small boy and lifted him into my arms. We walked over to an open spot of the couch and sat down with him.

"Today is my birthday," he told me proudly.

"Well it is tomorrow, but we are celebrating today, right?"

"Yeah, I have two birthdays."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He made a disgusted face and went over to sit on Seth's lap who was next to me.

"So how is Tanya?" I asked Seth.

"She is doing really good. We are talking on the phone all the time. She wants to come and see us in Camden too," he told me sounding proud.

"Well that is good I am glad to hear that. So are you looking forward to the camping?"

"Jake and I use to go camping all the time with our family, so we are looking forward to it, and we are the only ones who really know what we are going," Seth told me with a laugh.

"You might be right. I have never gone camping before. I think my father took my brother's once as a male bonding thing and swore that he would never do it again. The boys hated it and my dad wanted to kill himself."

Seth laughed. I remember the day they came home from the trip. My father looked like a man who had been beaten. Behind him was three boys covered in mud who looked like hell.

I asked my father how the trip was and he proceeded to tell us about how it was the worst time of his life. The boys would not sleep in tents, the fire did not want to start, it rained in the middle of the night, and the food refused to cook. The boys ran around the woods like mad men and then they also refused to go to the bathroom outside.

"So Marc why do you want to go camping?"

"One of my friends from day care goes and he says that he loves it. I asked Mommy to take me, but she said it's too dirty for girls. Well since most of us are boys I thought it would be fun. Daddy says we got to cook with sticks!"

I had to laugh at the innocents of the boy, "Yes we do."

Seth, Jacob, and I talked the rest of the ride to the camp ground. I kept on looking up at the sky prying that it would not rain. They skies where bright blue so I started to feel really good about the camping trip. That was until we finally pulled up to the camp ground. Then my stomach stunk. I had to tromp around in the dirt, on rocks, with trees, in the middle of no where. This was going to suck, Alice was totally right.

Carlisle came out from the front room and called all of us to come and collect our things. I had assumed that several tents where bought and we would figure out who was staying where when we got to the site. Marc was jumping around being overly excited about the trip.

Alice was already off the bus and covering herself in bug stay. Jasper was trying to talk to her about something, but she brushed him off and he look defeated. I had to giggle at how Alice was reacting to this. This was a woman whose life was lifting heavy shit and tuning guitars, I would never think that she hates to get dirty and sleep on the ground.

Once everyone was loaded up, I was to hold Marc's hand so he did not get lost. Edward did not want me to carry anything just in case it would hurt the little baby. Marc was pointing out all of the different trees and any kind of bug that he say.

"Look Aunt Bella! It's an asshopper."

"Grasshopper, sweetheart."

"I said that, asshopper," he told me sounding angry.

I giggled and ruffled his growing curly locks. He looked up at me and gave me a look. I smiled down at him and placed his hand in mine. Marc stopped in his tracks when he saw a little squirrel climbing the trees.

"Aunt Bella it is like a zoo in here."

"It sure is Marc, there are a lot of animals out here."

"Are there tigers and bears?"

"No Marc, they do not live here." I lied to the boy. The truth was that there were bears in this area, almost all woods have some kinds of bears. I shot Emmett a look telling him we better be safe. He nodded his head, we must be going someplace very touristy.

As we walked around a corner I saw what he meant. It was a camp ground filled with people. I heard the sounds of children's laughter bouncing off of the trees. There were families setting up tents around fire pits. We were going to be safe in camp area. Marc's eye light up and he started to bounce in place.

"Can I go play over there?" Marc inquired pointing to a jungle gym.

"Yes, in a moment, we need to set up the tents first so that you know where we are. OK?"

Marc nodded and we followed Emmett as we went to the check in window. He told the guy how many tents and people. We paid and where pointed on where we needed to set up. Everyone followed Emmett. I turned and looked back at Edward and Jasper where were caring most of the equipment, followed by Seth and Jake in a very close second.

We were a little bit farther off from most of the other families, but we had a very large area for us to set our things up at. Once we got there I let go of Marc's hand to go and help Edward. He handed me out sleeping bags and one or two light things. I put them down and then shot him a look telling him to give me more stuff. He shook his head.

Edward slowly started to unpack himself as did the rest of the guys. None of them would let me help so I am guessing that Edward told them all that I was not to help. So I sat down with Marc and Alice while they unpacked.

"So how are you feeling?" Alice asked quietly.

"Fine, nothing new." I told her truthfully. I know it was still early in the pregnancy but I figured I should have felt something by now.

"Well I am glad. My aunt was sick her whole first trimester. I would hate to see that happen to you too," Alice told me in a hushed voice.

The though of being sick for my first trimester scared me. I do not think I could deal with throwing up nonstop for three months. I did not do vomit well. That was one of those things that I could never handle. Whenever I would throw up it normally ended in me crying because I hated the feeling of it so much. There was just something about stuff leaving your body that way that had me in tears.

It took the men about a half an hour to fully set up. I was surprised at how quickly they had gotten things done. I would have been there for days trying to figure out how to put a tent up.

"OK, so who wants to go fishing?" Emmett asked.

"Oh Daddy I wanna!" Marc jumped up from the log he was sitting on.

"OK well all fishes come over here with me, and everyone find something to do."

My plan was to sit around with Edward, but that could not happen. Marc grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Emmett. It looked like I was fishing today. "Hey Marc do you want Uncle Edward to come with us?"

Marc looked at me for a moment and then over at Edward who had given him a sad puppy dog face. "OK, but no kissing you two!"

Everyone laughed at Marc's little joke. Edward came over and wrapped an arm around me waist. I laid my head down on his neck and watched as Emmett got everyone to join him. Alice again was not happy.

"I am not touching one of those gross worms."

"Come on Aunt Alice, they are fun, look," Marc told her thrusting one into her face.

Alice let out the louder and more horrified scream I ever head. I started to laugh so hard as she ran away from the little boy with a worm in his hand. Marc now saw this as a game and chased Alice around our little area until finally Seth whispered something to his ear. Marc had a devilish smile and stopped. There was something bad head for Alice.

"OK to the pond," Emmett told us pointing.

Edward held on to me during our short walk to the pond. I slipped on two rocks, but he caught me every time. It was like he was my personal body guard, making sure nothing bad happened to me. Once we got to the pond we set our stuff down in the perfect fish spot, picked out by Marc.

I had always liked to go fishing with my Dad and my brothers. Dad had gotten a half way decent size boat two years before I left. That is when fishing got to be a lot more fun. But before that Dad would take a day off during the weekend and we would get up early and pack a cooler. We would drive out to different places and fish for hours. We also would play football or some other sport that the boys where into.

When we got the boat that is when we would spend the whole weekend fishing. Charlie would pack up enough food for a weekend and then we would take the boat out on the ocean. I would love to sit out on the deck and tan, when there was sun to lie out in. The guys would catch all kinds of larger fish, which I had to always look up the best ways to cook it. Once year my brothers bough me a book called, "10001 Different Ways to Cook Fish." They thought it was funny. The truly funny thing was that I would make off all he different ones I had used, I had used almost 500.

I looked over and saw that Marc had a worn on his hook. He walked over to Alice and dangled it in front of her face. She screamed and ran. Everyone was laughing at this point. I had tears in my eyes, poor Alice. Edward handed me a fishing pole and I hooked up our worm and cast it out into the pond. I watched Emmett teach Marc how to cast his little Mickey Mouse pole, just like my father had taught me.

"We will have to take little William fishing once he is old enough," Edward whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded. I could not wait to teach my child how to fish. I think I would let Charlie do it though, it would mean a lot to him. "I think we should let my Dad teach him. My Dad loves to fish and he taught me. I think it would mean so much to him to show him. We will be there to watch though," I said back.

"Well I think that is a good idea Bella." Edward whispered back and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I held the pole.

We fished for over two hours. Then Marc could not take it any longer. His attention span could only last so long. We were not allowed to keep the fish that we caught. I caught the most with Seth and Jasper right behind me. Marc got excited because he caught two fish. He named them Nemo and Dory.

We got everything packed up and went back to the camp site. It was about lunch time so Emmett went into the cooler that he has packed and pulled out a whole bunch of sandwiches. Edward came over with mine. I had two peanut butter and jellies, grape. I smiled at him. Since I found out I was pregnant I could not each lunch meat, so he made me some special sandwiches. We all ate and then it was time for Marc to play.

The next few hours where us following him around while he played on anything he could get his hands on. Emmett had brought the party hats and streamers out to the camp site, but we left all of the presents for tomorrow his real birthday. Jasper and Edward had gone to go set up all of his presents back at the bus while we played with Marc. Edward did not have fun putting together the Thomas the Train table, but other then that things went smoothly.

When dinner came Marc had a blast cooking his hotdogs on a stick. He kept on putting them all the way in the fire so that they caught fire. To a three year old fire is fun. We sung happy birthday to him and made s'mores for desert. By 8 everyone was beyond tiered. We all went into our tents and tried to go to sleep.

I had the worst time trying to sleep. I was laying on rock and then I found think I felt things touching me. Then I heard rustling and I thought it was a werewolf. I woke Edward up twice to go look for the mystical beat that I swore was on the camp ground. He was not happy with me after he came into the tent a second time and shook his head no. He pulled me close to him and hummed into my ears until I finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK before you ask, there are no werewolves, which Bella was just being crazy. I cant go camping because I think there is something after me all the time. Also I just wanted everyone to know that I wrote the last 3 pages in line to get my car inspected at the DMV. Sooooooo we can all guess what kind of a day I am having, so please review to cheer me up. Thanks! : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS CHAPTER 20 NOT 21. FanFic is all screwy today.**

A/N: This chapter is going to be jumping around in time a little bit because I do not need to write up the same thing about all of the shows, so I will let you know how much time has passed in each section. I know last chapter was a lil fluffy, but it is needed cause some drama is gonna go down! Enjoy!

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Who would have though that a crowd full of metal heads would love to sing Happy Birthday to a three year old boy? I sat behind my drum set singing along with them as he looked out at the crowd stunned. Then I saw Bella and Alice carrying a cake out onto the stage as everyone sung the last line of the song. Marc took in a deep breath and then blew out the candles, well he more spit all over the cake, but we will ignore that. The crowd cheered for him and he hid behind Bella's leg.

Bella wrapped an arm around him and they left the stage. OK well now it was time for us to perform. Emmett wanted everyone to sing to Marc and they did. Seth and Emmett strummed the first note and I followed suit. I kept on looking out into the crowd but I could not help looking over at Bella on the side of the stage. Every time I would glance over I would see her smile and blush a bit. She was always blushing. I loved the shade of red she would turn.

We kept on moving farther and farther up on the line up at the shows which showed our popularity. Our merch booth was also selling tons of shirts, cds, and other stuff with our name on it. Carlisle was trying to work on a tour for us after this one, even though he would not be able to join us. We needed to bank on all of this publicity that we were getting.

Seth and I were working on some new songs. If we kept this up we would need another CD out. Plus I was feeling a lot more since Bella and the baby. I was happy, and I have not been happy in a very long time. I had a content childhood. My parents were very cold, but I had a wonderful Nanny. Once I was too old for my Nanny things were hard. I never saw my parents, but they were nice to me when I did see them. College was amazing. That is where I blossomed and made friends.

After college is when things got hard. I had to become an adult. I was working all kinds of odd jobs to stay afloat while also playing in the band. Most of our shows hardly paid for themselves. When the band moved in together is when things became easier financially because 5 people paying for everything. When my parents died I had a hard time excepting it. Since I was not close to them it did not seem different until the holidays came along and I had no one to spend them with, besides the guys.

Bella changed that all. I no longer felt sad and alone. I have her. She is my light when I was drowning in blackness. She has made me realize what I was missing before. I was so cynical of love and those in love because I had no known it. Sure I dated girls, but nothing ever stuck. It was because I was never in love.

The set was over and I climbed from behind my drum set and went over to Bella. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her. She responded back with just as much passion as I had given her. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I loved looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could spend days just staring into them.

"What was that for?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"For you being you."

She gave me a coy little smile, "I guess I should be me a little more."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Now come help me set up the bus for the party, part II."

Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the bus. She was excited about the party. We had not let Marc open anything until today, since it was his real birthday. Bella and Alice had bough all kinds of toys for the boy. It seemed to make then happy so I did not fight them. Alice had to help her band set up so she would not be able to help us.

When we got into the bus it was nice to not have to be quite for once. Normally Carlisle was sleeping, but not today since it was only a three hour drive to our next venue. He was helping Emmett keep Marc occupied till Bella and I were done. Bella was going to make dinner for him and we were going to have an actual party, like with pin the tail on the donkey and all those things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

The kiss that Edward gave me when he got off stage started a fire inside of me that needed to be put out. I knew we did not have too much time so this was going to have to be quick. I ran up the steps into our room. Once he was inside with me I threw myself onto him. I kissed him hard and deep.

He chuckled against my lips, "Is there something you want Bella?"

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "You know exactly what I want, and I know you want it too"

He smiled and kissed me again. In two seconds my shirt was off of my head and on the floor. I did the same to Edward. He had a large smile on his face as he looked down at my body. I gave him a smile as I pulled him in for a deep kiss. Our lips opened at the same time and Edward's tongue slipped into my mouth.

Edward's hands roamed over my body till they found the button of my jeans. I shot my hand up and grabbed a handful of hair. Edward let out a low moan and I felt him push me backwards. I softly landed with my back on the bed. Edward climbed on top of me and I smiled up at him. He leaned down and softly kissed my mouth. Once his lips crashed into mine the kiss become more intense and deeper. I opened my mouth to let his tongue roam my mouth.

With out breaking the kiss Edward pulled off my pant and panties and his hand explored over my bare skin. His touch made me shutter and I got goose bumps over my stomach. Edward moved his lips from my mouth down to my jaw and then down my neck. I let out a soft moan. Edward's hand finally rested over my womanhood. I removed my hands from Edward's hair and let them roam down his body and softly rub the large bulge that was in his pants.

Edward slowly slid a finger inside of me and I let out another moan. Edward kissed down my neck and went to my breast. He softly kissed and licked my breast while he slowly slide his finger inside of me. I reach for the zipper on his jeans and slowly slid his pants and boxers down.

Edward removed his fingers from inside of me and positioned himself over me. I pulled his hips closer to me because I needed to feel him inside of me. Edward slowly slid himself inside of me and I let out a moan of pleasure and he grunted. He slowly started to pump inside of me. I moved my legs up higher so that he could slide deeper inside of me.

"God I fucking love you Bella," Edward moaned as he speed up.

"I love you too," I moaned more then spoke.

I put my hand on Edward's back and encouraged him to move faster. He did so willingly. I started to pant harder because I knew I was about to go over the edge. I started to feel all of my muscles tense up and I knew I was moment away. Edward knew too because he sped up and started to slam into my harder. I dug my nail into Edward's back and I let out a loud moan as I felt myself released. Edward kept on going so I was able to ride out my orgasm. A few moments after I was done I felt Edward also finish.

Once Edward was done he slowly pulled out of me and laid down next to me. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled thinking about how amazing our life together was going to be. We were going to be that couple who was going to make it. there was not going to be anything that is going to break us. I think our baby is going to make us stronger if anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

After lying in the bed for a few moments we knew we had to get up and set up the bus. I was not planning on having sex with Bella when we walked over to the bus. It was just such a perfect time cause we would be alone, and we know how hard it is to actually try and be alone. It was nice to be able to properly voice how much I loved what Bella would do to me.

I handed Bella all of her clothes and she went into the bathroom to get dressed and clean herself up. I put all of my clothes on and started to get all of Marc's stuff. I looked in my closet and saw that it seemed like the pile had doubled since the last time I looked at it.

"Bella?" I called out.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you buy Marc more stuff?"

She giggled. That has to mean yes. When the hell would she have had time to do that? I bet Alice went and did it and brought it back to the bus. I know Alice was scared about being around Marc since he was a kid, and she didn't really like kids. But Marc was an angel. He never threw a fit or acted out which was amazing. Rose was doing a really good job raising him. I was very proud of her being able to do that all by herself. Well she did have a lot of help from Emmett, but for the most part it was just her when we would do shows.

Bella came back into the room and she looked so cute standing there. There was something about her that just made me smile. It seemed like every time I saw her face or her she would just brighten up my day and make me smile. I wonder how our first real fight is going to be.

I grabbed all of Marc's stuff and took it down the steps. Bella was not to carry anything, just decorate. She seemed to be OK with that. She pulled out streamers and tape. She started to climb all over the bus covering it with light blue steamers. She was completely focused on her job. Next she set up the games that we would play with Marc like pin the tail on the donkey, Thomas the Train bingo and a few other small games. Bella then set out all of the plates and other utensils

After an hour of setting up there was a knock on the bus door. Bella peered though the blinds and smiled. I had no idea who it was or what they wants. Bella ran to the door and opened it up. Slowly coming up the steps I saw a giant Thomas the Train cake. It was not a flat normal cake, but in the shape of Thomas. Holding the train I was able to spot some black spikes.

"Alice you do know that it is only us eating the cake?" I called to her.

"Yes I know Edward, but this is a birthday that this boy is not going to forget, Bella and I are making sure of it. Now help me with this, I am a small girl," She joked.

Even though Alice was very small she could defiantly pull her own weight. Being a roadie you have to be able to carry a lot of weight, which Alice could do. I did help Alice by grabbing the cake. I was now able to see Jasper behind her with three bags of food from a super market.

"What is that Jasper?" I asked.

"Marc's dinner. Bella asked for it."

I looked over at Bella who was giggling. She took the food from Jasper and went into the small makeshift kitchen.

Marc's party was perfect. The bus looked amazing and Bella did a wonderful job cooking. She made him all of his favorite food, even if they did not go together, mac and cheese, pizza, hamburgers, and spaghetti. When Marc came in he wanted to open up all of the presents, but knew he had to wait. We played a game then ate and played two more. Then it was cake and presents time.

Marc loved all of his presents, especially that dumb ass table. I had no idea how we were going to get all of Marc's stuff into Rose's little car. Bella better call her and tell her to rent a U-Hal. Marc played with all of his toys until he could not keep his eyes open. Emmett had to carry him up the steps. When he put him in the bed he protested, insisting he sleep on the dog. Seth and Jake offered to clean up since they had done the left work setting up.

-----------------------------------------1 Week Later, in Camden------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I looked down at Marc and my eyes started to fill up with tears. Today was our last day with the little guy. I did not want to leave him; he already meant the world to me. Marc did not seem to be too affected by leaving, but it was still early. The guys where on stage and Rose was watching the show with us.

"How was Emmett?" she asked softly, so Marc could not hear.

"He is an amazing father. He is fun when it is time to be fun and stern when he needs to be."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I always worry he is going to be this horrible father. I guess it is because he is such a jokester."

"You do not need to worry about him at all Rosalie. He is a wonderful dad. By the way, did you bring an SUV like I asked?"

"Yeah. Why do I need such a large car?"

I giggled. "We went over board on his presents. He has a lot of stuff to take home."

"You shouldn't have Bella."

"I didn't. Emmett gave me the money and told me what he likes and how much to spend. I did not go over at all."

Rose smiled. I knew she would like hearing that Emmett had done something that good for his son. When she show was over Rose asked me to watch Marc while her and Emmett "talk." Edward and I took Marc to go eat some lunch. Seth's girl that he met in Vegas was able to come to she show so he went off with her.

Emmett and Rose came back two hours later, looking a little disorganized. We all went back to the bus to pack up Marc and also to head off to the next show. Emmett loaded all of Marc's things in the car as he told his mother how he got all of them. She gave him a look and me smiled. I was now time to say good bye to the little man. He went around giving everyone hugs. I was the last one on his list. I knelt down so I was about the same size as he was.

"I love you Aunt Bella," he told me with a hug.

"I love you too Marc. I am going to see you really soon, OK." I told him and kissed the top of his head.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. How about we hang out in October? Uncle Edward and I will come see you at home."

"OK. You have to tell Mommy though cause she makes all of my play dates."

"I will don't worry Buddy. You be good for your Mom."

Marc nodded his head and walked to the car. I kept the tears inside my eyes until they pulled away. Once he knew Marc could not see the tears I let them fall from my eyes. Edward put a reassuring arm around me and hugged me. I cried softly and he held me tight. I looked over at Emmett who was trying not to cry also. I bet it is really hard for him to see his son leave.

----------------------------------------8 Days Later, Dallas-------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was finally done with my assignment. I had been working super hard on it the past week since Marc left. It was good for me to keep my mind off. I was now almost 6 weeks along. I had a slight bump, but nothing too big. Tomorrow is our last day of the show.

Edward loved the article. He thought it was weird how I was able to write so objectively. I completely separated myself from the band and I wrote what I though about the music and where the band was going. It was a total of 6 pages. I also sent James some pictures to go along, of the guys on stage. I asked James to send me an email of what the article is going to really look like.

I got out of bed and decided to take a shower. I was up for so long last night that I did not get to shower for the past like 2 days. I grabbed my things and slipped into the bathroom. I know most of the guys were already down stairs. We had been in traffic trying to get the venue for the past hour Edward told me.

The shower felt really good on my skin. I stood in there for a while just letting my muscles unwind. When I was finally done and felt human I jumped out of the shower and toweled myself off. As I stood there I felt the bus jerk to the right. I tried to steady myself but me being the klutz I am I fell and hit my stomach on the sink. It was not hard and it didn't hurts so I just got up and went into my room.

I went down the steps and grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge. I went over and I saw Edward was driving. "Hey what was up with the jerking to the right?" I asked.

"Some asshole cut me off, I has to turn into the shoulder to avoid hitting him. Sorry. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I am fine," I told him and finished my pizza.

We got there just in time for the guys to run to the stage with their stuff. I walked with Carlisle to watch them perform. As we were walking my stomach started to hurt. It must have been some bad pizza. It must have been in there too long. We got over to the side stage and the guys where about to go on.

I stood there and watched the first song and my stomach started to hurt again. I was not going to make it though the set. I turned to Carlisle and told him I was feeling ill. I started to walk back to the bus. It felt like I was having cramps. I went in the bus and up to the bathroom. I decided to try and use the toilet. I looked down and screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" I screamed at the car that just cut me off. I jerked the wheel to the right and went into the shoulder.

I heard the guys trying to calm me down but it was not working. I was too worked up. I few moments later I heard Bella coming down the steps and I smelled her shampoo. She has been working so hard on her article the past few days I felt so bad for her. I was glad she was able to take a nice long shower. We were running late.

I talked to Bella quickly but once we were in a parking spot in the venue we had to run. I left Bella with Carlisle and ran with the rest of the guys to the stage to start to set up. We got there just in time.

Moments later Bella and Carlisle showed up just as we played our first notes. I smiled and looked over at Bella. She was looking pale and it looked like a light sweat was starting to form on her brow. It was not that hot out, surprisingly for Texas. I went on playing but noticed that she had left after the second song. I would go check on her after we were done. She must be starting to get morning sickness.

As we finished we all came over to Carlisle. "Where is Bella?" Jake asked.

"I saw her leave after the second song," Jasper responded.

"She said she was ill," Carlisle told us.

"I forgot my phone on the bus so I will go check on her," Seth offered.

"OK cause I need to talk to Edward," Carlisle said.

I nodded for Seth to go and I saw him run to the bus. Carlisle wrapped an arm around me and we walked away.

"I wanted to talk to you because I have a two month tour set up for you guys. Since Esme is pregnant with triplets I can not leave her alone anymore. It is from October to the end of November. You will be touring the easy coast and the Midwest. Since I will not be there I want you to take my place making sure the show are set up, getting paid, all those things. Can you do that?"

"Yes. That is awesome Carlisle thank you so much." I was so excited. We were going to be doing our own tour.

"I have it set up and you guys will be headlining. You're gonna be touring with one of the other smaller bands here."

I was so excited. I could not wait to tell the other guys. We walked back to the guys. Carlisle started to explain to the guys and me all of the fine details. We could fill in Seth later. All of the guys where talking excitedly. Someone started to say something to Seth. I turned to look at him. His copper skin had gone pale white. "Edward…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOV (Seth)**

I ran back to the bus to grab my phone. Tanya was going to call me today and I did not want to miss her call. I hate missing her calls. As I got closer to the bus I heard screaming. I kept on looking around but I saw nothing. I shrugged and got to the bus. When I opened the door I heard Bella screaming. I raced up the steps and I knocked on the door.

"Bella, you OK?" I asked as I opened the door. The sigh in front of me shocked me. Bella was sitting on the toilet with her pants and underwear down. Her underwear had blood all in her. Her hands where also covered in blood. Her face was pale white and she was covered in sweat.

I took a step closer, "Bella?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes which are normally filled with so much life and love where glassed over and dull. "I need you to go get Edward. I think I am loosing my baby. We need to go to the hospital now," she commanded to me.

I nodded and took off down the steps. I heard her cry out again, which made me run faster. I had to find Edward ASAP. Then it finally click in my head what she said. Baby…baby. Bella's baby…Edward's baby…Was Bella having a miscarriage? I ran faster till I found all of the guys. Someone spoke to me but I called for Edward. "Edward, Bella thinks she is loosing the baby, we need to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

My whole world dropped. What did Seth just say? That can not be true. The next thing I knew my legs where pumping and I was sprinting towards the bus. I was in front of all the other guys, where were not far behind. All of them where talking excitedly trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I got to the bus, ran up the steps and I saw her. My heart dropped.

She was crying and shuttering. I pulled her off the toilet and grabbed a face cloth to help clean her up. Once that was done I heard her close and prayed we would get to the hospital fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I lost my baby. I lost Edward's baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please don't kill me : / Review kindly….**


	21. Chapter 21

**THIS IS CHAPTER 20 NOT 21. FanFic is all screwy today.**

A/N: This chapter is going to be jumping around in time a little bit because I do not need to write up the same thing about all of the shows, so I will let you know how much time has passed in each section. I know last chapter was a lil fluffy, but it is needed cause some drama is gonna go down! Enjoy!

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Who would have though that a crowd full of metal heads would love to sing Happy Birthday to a three year old boy? I sat behind my drum set singing along with them as he looked out at the crowd stunned. Then I saw Bella and Alice carrying a cake out onto the stage as everyone sung the last line of the song. Marc took in a deep breath and then blew out the candles, well he more spit all over the cake, but we will ignore that. The crowd cheered for him and he hid behind Bella's leg.

Bella wrapped an arm around him and they left the stage. OK well now it was time for us to perform. Emmett wanted everyone to sing to Marc and they did. Seth and Emmett strummed the first note and I followed suit. I kept on looking out into the crowd but I could not help looking over at Bella on the side of the stage. Every time I would glance over I would see her smile and blush a bit. She was always blushing. I loved the shade of red she would turn.

We kept on moving farther and farther up on the line up at the shows which showed our popularity. Our merch booth was also selling tons of shirts, cds, and other stuff with our name on it. Carlisle was trying to work on a tour for us after this one, even though he would not be able to join us. We needed to bank on all of this publicity that we were getting.

Seth and I were working on some new songs. If we kept this up we would need another CD out. Plus I was feeling a lot more since Bella and the baby. I was happy, and I have not been happy in a very long time. I had a content childhood. My parents were very cold, but I had a wonderful Nanny. Once I was too old for my Nanny things were hard. I never saw my parents, but they were nice to me when I did see them. College was amazing. That is where I blossomed and made friends.

After college is when things got hard. I had to become an adult. I was working all kinds of odd jobs to stay afloat while also playing in the band. Most of our shows hardly paid for themselves. When the band moved in together is when things became easier financially because 5 people paying for everything. When my parents died I had a hard time excepting it. Since I was not close to them it did not seem different until the holidays came along and I had no one to spend them with, besides the guys.

Bella changed that all. I no longer felt sad and alone. I have her. She is my light when I was drowning in blackness. She has made me realize what I was missing before. I was so cynical of love and those in love because I had no known it. Sure I dated girls, but nothing ever stuck. It was because I was never in love.

The set was over and I climbed from behind my drum set and went over to Bella. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her. She responded back with just as much passion as I had given her. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I loved looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could spend days just staring into them.

"What was that for?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"For you being you."

She gave me a coy little smile, "I guess I should be me a little more."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Now come help me set up the bus for the party, part II."

Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the bus. She was excited about the party. We had not let Marc open anything until today, since it was his real birthday. Bella and Alice had bough all kinds of toys for the boy. It seemed to make then happy so I did not fight them. Alice had to help her band set up so she would not be able to help us.

When we got into the bus it was nice to not have to be quite for once. Normally Carlisle was sleeping, but not today since it was only a three hour drive to our next venue. He was helping Emmett keep Marc occupied till Bella and I were done. Bella was going to make dinner for him and we were going to have an actual party, like with pin the tail on the donkey and all those things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

The kiss that Edward gave me when he got off stage started a fire inside of me that needed to be put out. I knew we did not have too much time so this was going to have to be quick. I ran up the steps into our room. Once he was inside with me I threw myself onto him. I kissed him hard and deep.

He chuckled against my lips, "Is there something you want Bella?"

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "You know exactly what I want, and I know you want it too"

He smiled and kissed me again. In two seconds my shirt was off of my head and on the floor. I did the same to Edward. He had a large smile on his face as he looked down at my body. I gave him a smile as I pulled him in for a deep kiss. Our lips opened at the same time and Edward's tongue slipped into my mouth.

Edward's hands roamed over my body till they found the button of my jeans. I shot my hand up and grabbed a handful of hair. Edward let out a low moan and I felt him push me backwards. I softly landed with my back on the bed. Edward climbed on top of me and I smiled up at him. He leaned down and softly kissed my mouth. Once his lips crashed into mine the kiss become more intense and deeper. I opened my mouth to let his tongue roam my mouth.

With out breaking the kiss Edward pulled off my pant and panties and his hand explored over my bare skin. His touch made me shutter and I got goose bumps over my stomach. Edward moved his lips from my mouth down to my jaw and then down my neck. I let out a soft moan. Edward's hand finally rested over my womanhood. I removed my hands from Edward's hair and let them roam down his body and softly rub the large bulge that was in his pants.

Edward slowly slid a finger inside of me and I let out another moan. Edward kissed down my neck and went to my breast. He softly kissed and licked my breast while he slowly slide his finger inside of me. I reach for the zipper on his jeans and slowly slid his pants and boxers down.

Edward removed his fingers from inside of me and positioned himself over me. I pulled his hips closer to me because I needed to feel him inside of me. Edward slowly slid himself inside of me and I let out a moan of pleasure and he grunted. He slowly started to pump inside of me. I moved my legs up higher so that he could slide deeper inside of me.

"God I fucking love you Bella," Edward moaned as he speed up.

"I love you too," I moaned more then spoke.

I put my hand on Edward's back and encouraged him to move faster. He did so willingly. I started to pant harder because I knew I was about to go over the edge. I started to feel all of my muscles tense up and I knew I was moment away. Edward knew too because he sped up and started to slam into my harder. I dug my nail into Edward's back and I let out a loud moan as I felt myself released. Edward kept on going so I was able to ride out my orgasm. A few moments after I was done I felt Edward also finish.

Once Edward was done he slowly pulled out of me and laid down next to me. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled thinking about how amazing our life together was going to be. We were going to be that couple who was going to make it. there was not going to be anything that is going to break us. I think our baby is going to make us stronger if anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

After lying in the bed for a few moments we knew we had to get up and set up the bus. I was not planning on having sex with Bella when we walked over to the bus. It was just such a perfect time cause we would be alone, and we know how hard it is to actually try and be alone. It was nice to be able to properly voice how much I loved what Bella would do to me.

I handed Bella all of her clothes and she went into the bathroom to get dressed and clean herself up. I put all of my clothes on and started to get all of Marc's stuff. I looked in my closet and saw that it seemed like the pile had doubled since the last time I looked at it.

"Bella?" I called out.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you buy Marc more stuff?"

She giggled. That has to mean yes. When the hell would she have had time to do that? I bet Alice went and did it and brought it back to the bus. I know Alice was scared about being around Marc since he was a kid, and she didn't really like kids. But Marc was an angel. He never threw a fit or acted out which was amazing. Rose was doing a really good job raising him. I was very proud of her being able to do that all by herself. Well she did have a lot of help from Emmett, but for the most part it was just her when we would do shows.

Bella came back into the room and she looked so cute standing there. There was something about her that just made me smile. It seemed like every time I saw her face or her she would just brighten up my day and make me smile. I wonder how our first real fight is going to be.

I grabbed all of Marc's stuff and took it down the steps. Bella was not to carry anything, just decorate. She seemed to be OK with that. She pulled out streamers and tape. She started to climb all over the bus covering it with light blue steamers. She was completely focused on her job. Next she set up the games that we would play with Marc like pin the tail on the donkey, Thomas the Train bingo and a few other small games. Bella then set out all of the plates and other utensils

After an hour of setting up there was a knock on the bus door. Bella peered though the blinds and smiled. I had no idea who it was or what they wants. Bella ran to the door and opened it up. Slowly coming up the steps I saw a giant Thomas the Train cake. It was not a flat normal cake, but in the shape of Thomas. Holding the train I was able to spot some black spikes.

"Alice you do know that it is only us eating the cake?" I called to her.

"Yes I know Edward, but this is a birthday that this boy is not going to forget, Bella and I are making sure of it. Now help me with this, I am a small girl," She joked.

Even though Alice was very small she could defiantly pull her own weight. Being a roadie you have to be able to carry a lot of weight, which Alice could do. I did help Alice by grabbing the cake. I was now able to see Jasper behind her with three bags of food from a super market.

"What is that Jasper?" I asked.

"Marc's dinner. Bella asked for it."

I looked over at Bella who was giggling. She took the food from Jasper and went into the small makeshift kitchen.

Marc's party was perfect. The bus looked amazing and Bella did a wonderful job cooking. She made him all of his favorite food, even if they did not go together, mac and cheese, pizza, hamburgers, and spaghetti. When Marc came in he wanted to open up all of the presents, but knew he had to wait. We played a game then ate and played two more. Then it was cake and presents time.

Marc loved all of his presents, especially that dumb ass table. I had no idea how we were going to get all of Marc's stuff into Rose's little car. Bella better call her and tell her to rent a U-Hal. Marc played with all of his toys until he could not keep his eyes open. Emmett had to carry him up the steps. When he put him in the bed he protested, insisting he sleep on the dog. Seth and Jake offered to clean up since they had done the left work setting up.

-----------------------------------------1 Week Later, in Camden------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I looked down at Marc and my eyes started to fill up with tears. Today was our last day with the little guy. I did not want to leave him; he already meant the world to me. Marc did not seem to be too affected by leaving, but it was still early. The guys where on stage and Rose was watching the show with us.

"How was Emmett?" she asked softly, so Marc could not hear.

"He is an amazing father. He is fun when it is time to be fun and stern when he needs to be."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I always worry he is going to be this horrible father. I guess it is because he is such a jokester."

"You do not need to worry about him at all Rosalie. He is a wonderful dad. By the way, did you bring an SUV like I asked?"

"Yeah. Why do I need such a large car?"

I giggled. "We went over board on his presents. He has a lot of stuff to take home."

"You shouldn't have Bella."

"I didn't. Emmett gave me the money and told me what he likes and how much to spend. I did not go over at all."

Rose smiled. I knew she would like hearing that Emmett had done something that good for his son. When she show was over Rose asked me to watch Marc while her and Emmett "talk." Edward and I took Marc to go eat some lunch. Seth's girl that he met in Vegas was able to come to she show so he went off with her.

Emmett and Rose came back two hours later, looking a little disorganized. We all went back to the bus to pack up Marc and also to head off to the next show. Emmett loaded all of Marc's things in the car as he told his mother how he got all of them. She gave him a look and me smiled. I was now time to say good bye to the little man. He went around giving everyone hugs. I was the last one on his list. I knelt down so I was about the same size as he was.

"I love you Aunt Bella," he told me with a hug.

"I love you too Marc. I am going to see you really soon, OK." I told him and kissed the top of his head.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. How about we hang out in October? Uncle Edward and I will come see you at home."

"OK. You have to tell Mommy though cause she makes all of my play dates."

"I will don't worry Buddy. You be good for your Mom."

Marc nodded his head and walked to the car. I kept the tears inside my eyes until they pulled away. Once he knew Marc could not see the tears I let them fall from my eyes. Edward put a reassuring arm around me and hugged me. I cried softly and he held me tight. I looked over at Emmett who was trying not to cry also. I bet it is really hard for him to see his son leave.

----------------------------------------8 Days Later, Dallas-------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was finally done with my assignment. I had been working super hard on it the past week since Marc left. It was good for me to keep my mind off. I was now almost 6 weeks along. I had a slight bump, but nothing too big. Tomorrow is our last day of the show.

Edward loved the article. He thought it was weird how I was able to write so objectively. I completely separated myself from the band and I wrote what I though about the music and where the band was going. It was a total of 6 pages. I also sent James some pictures to go along, of the guys on stage. I asked James to send me an email of what the article is going to really look like.

I got out of bed and decided to take a shower. I was up for so long last night that I did not get to shower for the past like 2 days. I grabbed my things and slipped into the bathroom. I know most of the guys were already down stairs. We had been in traffic trying to get the venue for the past hour Edward told me.

The shower felt really good on my skin. I stood in there for a while just letting my muscles unwind. When I was finally done and felt human I jumped out of the shower and toweled myself off. As I stood there I felt the bus jerk to the right. I tried to steady myself but me being the klutz I am I fell and hit my stomach on the sink. It was not hard and it didn't hurts so I just got up and went into my room.

I went down the steps and grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge. I went over and I saw Edward was driving. "Hey what was up with the jerking to the right?" I asked.

"Some asshole cut me off, I has to turn into the shoulder to avoid hitting him. Sorry. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I am fine," I told him and finished my pizza.

We got there just in time for the guys to run to the stage with their stuff. I walked with Carlisle to watch them perform. As we were walking my stomach started to hurt. It must have been some bad pizza. It must have been in there too long. We got over to the side stage and the guys where about to go on.

I stood there and watched the first song and my stomach started to hurt again. I was not going to make it though the set. I turned to Carlisle and told him I was feeling ill. I started to walk back to the bus. It felt like I was having cramps. I went in the bus and up to the bathroom. I decided to try and use the toilet. I looked down and screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" I screamed at the car that just cut me off. I jerked the wheel to the right and went into the shoulder.

I heard the guys trying to calm me down but it was not working. I was too worked up. I few moments later I heard Bella coming down the steps and I smelled her shampoo. She has been working so hard on her article the past few days I felt so bad for her. I was glad she was able to take a nice long shower. We were running late.

I talked to Bella quickly but once we were in a parking spot in the venue we had to run. I left Bella with Carlisle and ran with the rest of the guys to the stage to start to set up. We got there just in time.

Moments later Bella and Carlisle showed up just as we played our first notes. I smiled and looked over at Bella. She was looking pale and it looked like a light sweat was starting to form on her brow. It was not that hot out, surprisingly for Texas. I went on playing but noticed that she had left after the second song. I would go check on her after we were done. She must be starting to get morning sickness.

As we finished we all came over to Carlisle. "Where is Bella?" Jake asked.

"I saw her leave after the second song," Jasper responded.

"She said she was ill," Carlisle told us.

"I forgot my phone on the bus so I will go check on her," Seth offered.

"OK cause I need to talk to Edward," Carlisle said.

I nodded for Seth to go and I saw him run to the bus. Carlisle wrapped an arm around me and we walked away.

"I wanted to talk to you because I have a two month tour set up for you guys. Since Esme is pregnant with triplets I can not leave her alone anymore. It is from October to the end of November. You will be touring the easy coast and the Midwest. Since I will not be there I want you to take my place making sure the show are set up, getting paid, all those things. Can you do that?"

"Yes. That is awesome Carlisle thank you so much." I was so excited. We were going to be doing our own tour.

"I have it set up and you guys will be headlining. You're gonna be touring with one of the other smaller bands here."

I was so excited. I could not wait to tell the other guys. We walked back to the guys. Carlisle started to explain to the guys and me all of the fine details. We could fill in Seth later. All of the guys where talking excitedly. Someone started to say something to Seth. I turned to look at him. His copper skin had gone pale white. "Edward…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOV (Seth)**

I ran back to the bus to grab my phone. Tanya was going to call me today and I did not want to miss her call. I hate missing her calls. As I got closer to the bus I heard screaming. I kept on looking around but I saw nothing. I shrugged and got to the bus. When I opened the door I heard Bella screaming. I raced up the steps and I knocked on the door.

"Bella, you OK?" I asked as I opened the door. The sigh in front of me shocked me. Bella was sitting on the toilet with her pants and underwear down. Her underwear had blood all in her. Her hands where also covered in blood. Her face was pale white and she was covered in sweat.

I took a step closer, "Bella?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes which are normally filled with so much life and love where glassed over and dull. "I need you to go get Edward. I think I am loosing my baby. We need to go to the hospital now," she commanded to me.

I nodded and took off down the steps. I heard her cry out again, which made me run faster. I had to find Edward ASAP. Then it finally click in my head what she said. Baby…baby. Bella's baby…Edward's baby…Was Bella having a miscarriage? I ran faster till I found all of the guys. Someone spoke to me but I called for Edward. "Edward, Bella thinks she is loosing the baby, we need to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

My whole world dropped. What did Seth just say? That can not be true. The next thing I knew my legs where pumping and I was sprinting towards the bus. I was in front of all the other guys, where were not far behind. All of them where talking excitedly trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I got to the bus, ran up the steps and I saw her. My heart dropped.

She was crying and shuttering. I pulled her off the toilet and grabbed a face cloth to help clean her up. Once that was done I heard her close and prayed we would get to the hospital fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I lost my baby. I lost Edward's baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please don't kill me : / Review kindly….**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OK so this chapter is going to be shorter, but it is going to explain everything. Thank you for not trying to murder me. Thanks to knd3116 for being my super beta and knowing all the medical stuff I don't she was the doctors and nurses. So ever can thank her for being smart : )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth in the hallway. The hospital smelled like death. It was death. This place was my death. Everything I was looking forward to and was excited about was gone. It was gone because of me. If I had not made that quick turn I would be not be here. She was with the doctor and they were working on my love and my baby.

"Edward please sit," Carlisle tried to say but I looked at him. He had been in my shoes before. This was all too familiar. Esme had a few miscarriages over the years. I knew what was going to happen; I just did not want to face it. This was too much for me.

Jake came over and looked at me. We had gotten over everything that happened before. He wrapped his arms around me and I broke down again. I started to cry. I needed to let it out and Jake knew that. We were brothers again, the past was forgotten.

"Swan?" I heard a doctor call out.

I pulled away from Jake, thanked him, and then walked over to the doctor, "I'm Isabella's boyfriend."

"Hi, I am Doctor Uley; I have been treating Miss Swan."

I nodded letting the doctor know I understood him.

"Miss Swan has suffered a miscarriage. However there is also some good news. Miss Swan's previous med medical records showed me that her initial ultra-sound showed no sign of a second embryo yet we have found one and a second placenta. One embryo is perfectly fine yet the other has been lost. This is the case with twins. Early on it is difficult to differentiate between two embryo's and one. I would like to keep her here for another few days to observe her. She will be fine physically yet emotionally she will probably be weak seeing how she will be under the impression that she had lost both babies not knowing there was two."

"So she had twins?"

"That is how it appears. We will know more tomorrow after her swelling has gone down. It seems that you two might be very lucky and able to keep one baby though."

I felt hope. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she is still asleep, but she should be waking up soon."

I thanked the doctor and ran to Bella's room so that I could be by her side. I went into the room and was upset by what I saw. She was hooked up to machines and there was beeping sounds and I was confused. I just sat down in the chair next to Bella and I held her hand that was not connected to an IV. I would wait until she wakes up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I heard beeping. I did not know where I was but I was soar and I was scared. I slowly let my eyes opens and I saw that I was surrounded by all of the guys. Edward was sitting next to me hold my hand. I saw Seth and Jake in the bed next to me sleeping. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were lined up on the floor. Everyone was asleep. I looked to the window and saw that it was gray outside, twilight.

I tried to move with out waking Edward up, but that did not work. The second my hand moved he shot up and looked at me. When I saw the look in his eyes I started to cry. He pulled me close and wrapped me up in his arms. I remember now. I lost our baby.

"Edward," I whispered.

"The baby is gone, but there is some good news. You were carrying twins, fraternal twins. That means that two eggs where dropped and both of them where fertilized. So we lost one baby, they aren't positive the other one is still OK. They will know better in a day or two, after your body had time to rest."

I cried. I cried for the fact that I did in fact loose a child that I was carrying. But I also cried because I might still have a chance to have this dream. As I cried softly I heard the guys slowly getting up. I looked around at them. "Thank you for being here with me. You all should get going though because you have a show tomorrow. It is the last day."

"We called and canceled, we explained that it was a family emergency," Emmett said.

"You should not do that," I protested.

"We want to," Jake insisted.

I looked at Jake and smiled. I nodded my head in agreement and muttered my thank you's. I looked over and I saw Seth sitting there. "Seth," I called.

He looked up into my eyes and I saw that his eyes where red, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're so welcome. I am sorry I was not able to save the baby."

I let a few tears fall before I said, "Well you may have saved the other by acting so quickly, so thank you. Edward come and lay in the bed with me."

He did not need to be asked twice. He climbed into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, "I called your father. They should be here soon."

"Oh Edward why would you do that. You should not worry him with an issue like this."

"Bella this is a very big deal and you need to deal with this. You father is so upset, and so are your brothers."

"Bella?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us about the baby?"

"I saw how everyone reacted to use dating and I thought it would be better to not tell anyone until after the tour. Once we all got back home we were going to let everyone know. I didn't want anymore unnecessary tension."

"God I'm sorry Bella," Jake muttered.

"It is not just you, but everyone. All of you guys would have been constantly fussing over what I could and couldn't do, thus causing some kind of tension. I did not want that. I wish I had told your guys now. I hate this is how you all found out that you were going to be uncles."

"Bella. When we get home I want you to talk to Esme, she has been though this before and knows how you are feeling. I think it would be best if you talk it out," Carlisle suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea Carlisle and I think I might be taking you up on that offer. I am just filled with so much sadness right now I do not know what to do."

After a few hours I slipped back into a deep sleep. I knew my body needed to rest so I did not try and fight the sleep. I was soon awoken by the sounds of four very familiar voices. "I need to now where my daughter is right now Miss. I am a man of the law and what you are doing is illegal," my father yelled.

I head three other voice's calling my name going in and out of every room. Finally I saw the face of my oldest brother pop into my room. "I FOUND HER," he screamed. There was a stampede of foot fall on the floor. Jr. came into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Bella. Are you OK?"

"I am fine Jr. You really did not have to come."

He scuffed. "When the backbone of the family breaks, we all come to help mend you back."

I felt more tears roll down my eyes. I looked up and saw the faces of my two other brothers and my father. Edward slipped off of the bed to make room for them to come sit with me. All of them came over and wrapped me up in a hug. I cried even harder. We were not a family of big emotion so the fact that we were doing this was very off, and very weird. They held me for a moment longer and then all pulled back.

They sat on the bed with me as I explained everything that happened that day. I also told them that there is still a chance that I may still have a baby inside, so I was hoping.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over, and it is family only," a nasally nurse came in and lectured.

"They are all in my family," I shot back.

"The two tan boys are in your family?" she shot.

"Yes, same father, different mother. They are all my brothers, except for my father there, my older cousin there, and the love of my life here," I told her pointing.

"Everyone who is not the love of her life needs to leave now," she shrieked.

"We will be back in the morning Bella," I was told by several people. Everyone except Edward left the room and gave me a hug. I smile and told them to sleep well.

"Go with then Edward. I will be fine here by my self."

He shook his head, "I am not leaving your side."

I smiled and patted the area that he had been sitting on before. He climbed into the bed with me and he spooned me. I laid in the bed and cried myself to sleep. The whole time he ran his finger though my hair and hummed a song to me.

I was woken up through out the night every time they took my blood pressure and other readings. No one said a word about Edward which I was happy about. I was woken up for good at 7 AM when they asked me what I wanted to breakfast. I begged them to bring a plate of food for Edward too, they agreed.

At 8 the doctor came in to talk to us again. Edward sat on the chair next to me for this. "We are going to do some blood work and also do an ultra sound today. To be positive this baby will be fine it's the best way for us to know. If the baby is alive and healthy then we will keep you here one more day, then you can go home. I know you live in New York, but I would prefer if you did not fly for a few weeks, so driving would be best."

"Thank you. What time are we doing all of this," I asked.

"The blood work is now. And then after you eat I need you to drink a lot of water, and the ultra sound will be once you are done drinking."

I nodded as they brought in a wheel chair to take me out of the room in. I was taken down the hall and blood was drawn. I hated the sight of blood normally, but it brought me hope today. When I got back into the room I saw that everyone was back, and I ate breakfast

We all ate our food and talked. Once I was done a pitcher of water was brought in that I needed to drink in a half an hour. I moaned but agreed. I needed to do this if I was to find out about my baby. Emmett made a bet with me that he could drink the same amount of water faster then me, to help push me to drink it all. So we got another pitcher and Emmett and I started our little bet. I won.

The nurse came in a half and hour later to pick me up to take me for the ultra sound. Edward came along with me. She laid me down on the table and pulled up my awesome hospital dress I was wearing. She squirted the nasty blue jell on me and slowly started to search for the baby.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I was so nervous to know if I was going to have another baby or not. Then she finally spoke. "There he is. He was hiding from us."

I looked up and saw my little sea monkey of a baby. I started to cry and Edward hugged me.

"Hear that sound. That his heart beat. He's strong and health."

"How do you know it's a boy? Isn't it too early?" I asked.

"I call all of them boys. It sounds better then it. Plus I have three boys of my own and well I'm partial."

I smiled and looked up at him. I ran my finger along the screen and she printed out a few copies of his very first picture. I was allowed to go to the bathroom before we went back to the room because I was about to pee myself. When we came back we handed out the pictures and told everyone the good news.

The rest of the day I was given a vaginal examination just too double check everything. Also I got my blood work which confirmed that I was still with child and he was doing fine. The doctor told me I would be released in the morning and to take it easy for about a week just to ensure that he is fine. Also that I should see my OB-GYN so she knows what going on right away. Also to make sure they do an amniocentesis later on to determine if there are any physical or mental problems with the child. It's just per caution but still necessary considering the circumstances. Alright? You're free to leave and take car you two!!!?

That night after everyone left I realized how lucky I was. I could have lost everything. Instead I was given my second chance. I would be super careful with my little second chance and I would never let anything happen to him. I did cry for my child I lost, but I knew it was not the end of the world. That made me happy. Everything will be fine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK I know it is short, but I just wanted everyone to know what happened. So Bella and Edward do get to have a baby. See no reason to kill me. Note this is something that does happen so I did not make it up. : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yes I know it has been taken me forever to update, but I am gonna work on this nonstop because there are 4 chapters left. So I hope everyone has been liking it so far. Then I will be working on my other story full time, like I am doing this. OK well now is time to deal with the aftermath. Also thanks to my awesome Beta, knd3116 who helps my bad spelling, lol. **

**NOTE: The songs that I will be using for this fake band are by a wonderful band called Adakain, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. ****www(dot)myspace(dot)com/adakain**** And I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

It has been a few days since we left the hospital. We were driving back to NYC like we promised the Doctor. Bella's family came with us because they didn't want to leave her alone yet. Everyone was worried about her. We all took turns driving so that we were constantly moving.

I watched Bella like a hawk. I was waiting for her to break. I knew it was gonna happen. I mean what women would not break after what she has been though. She seems OK though. She would hang around everyone and laugh and often touch her belly.

I am hoping she is able to cope with all of this because she is still in fact pregnant. She was still being given a chance to be a mother, and I still have my chance to be a father. I noticed that her brother's would never let their eyes leave her too. Everyone was waiting for this breakdown to happen.

"She seems to be doing pretty good," Jessie stated. I looked over and saw Bella's middle brother sitting with me on the bus.

"Yeah I feel relieved. I thought I would be doing everything for her because she would be in a zombie like state."

"Well she is still pregnant man. I think that is why she's OK. You two are so lucky about that," Jessie said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I am so thankful for that for many reasons."

"So when do you think we are going to be in NYC? I know Dad and Jr. need to get back to work."

"Yeah I can't believe you guys are still here. I think that it should be no more then a day or two."

"Dad wants to make sure she is OK. It seems like you guys have everything in order. I am really glad that she is being taken care of."

I smiled. I was glad that I had the approval of one of the brothers for sure. The one down side to dating Bella is not only do I need her father's approval, but also three very protective brothers. Even though they are younger then her, they are adults. And the odds of 4 on 1 are never good, not even if you are Emmett.

"You are well liked in our house. If you do not marry her, we might have to kill you," Jessie whispered into my ear, laughed, and walked away. He was never going to have to worry about that. I could not wait to marry Bella. I first had to ask her. She may not want me for life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since we had been home. I was now over 7 weeks pregnant and since I have a slender build I had a tiny little baby bump. I knocked on James's door and I saw him wave me in. He was on the phone so I sat on the chair again, like I had weeks ago when I was given my job assignment to meet the guys.

"Yeah well screw you too!" James screamed and slammed the phone down. "How are you?

I nodded my head, "Fine."

"Well I am sorry about you having the miscarriage and you could have taken more time if needed."

"Well I got lucky and I still have another baby, so I'm OK."

"Hey on the bright side the article was AMAZING. I am very proud of you. How was the trip as a whole?"

"It was amazing and I would like to thank you for giving me that chance."

"Well you deserved it you wrote a wonderful story. I did have one question."

"Hum?" I asked looking at James.

"Your credit card bill was very small. Why is that?"

"Well we didn't need to pay for hotels, there was food at the shows, and I did start to date one of them so that made it hard trying to pay."

"Understandable. OK well I will see you next Monday; I don't want to see you in here before that. Have a good week off."

"Thank you," I told James as I left his office. I grabbed a few things from my desk and then I was back to my tiny little apartment that had become WAY too tiny since Edward moved in with me.

Edward had gotten all of his stuff from his place and put it into my place. We did not unpack it because we were moving into the new place very soon. Since Edward was going to be touring in a little over a month we had to make the place look like a home. I was heading home now to meet Edward at my place so that we could move some stuff into the new place.

I decided to walk because I loved the walk. I had seen my OBGYN and she told me that I was moving along wonderfully. My baby was developing correctly and from what they could tell she was very healthy, with a good heart beat. She told me that in a few months she would want to do an amniocenteses to make sure that all of her assumptions where correct.

It did not take me long to walk home. I saw a truck sitting out front of my house. It was filled with boxes. It did not take me long to notice the two tan men carrying stuff from my door out to the truck. I ran up to the men screaming their names, "Seth, Jake!"

The twins turned to look at me and smiled. Jake put his box down and then wrapped me up in a hug. Things with Jake were wonderful now. He was very sweet and becoming a great friend. "Hey Pregos. How are you?"

"I am doing really good. I just talked with my boss and he loved the article. Also he gave me another week off which is nice. So what are you two moving my stuff out?"

"Yeah Edward called us up and asked if we wanted to help you guys. We told him no problem," Seth chimed in as I ran over and put my arms around him.

"You two are the BEST. So are we all ready to go?"

"Well go up and see Edward. You two are going to head out before us because we have more stuff to pack up."

"OK," I told them and turned to my door to climb the steps to my place. I was only on the 2nd floor so it was not a bad walk at all. I walked in and I saw almost all of my things in boxes. "What the hell Edward?" I asked.

I saw his bronze hair pop up over one of the stacks of boxes. "Your home early!"

"Yes…?" I asked.

"I wanted to have this all done by the time you got here," he said placing all of my pots into a box.

"Are you boxing up the whole place?"

"Pretty close. I was thinking that we can try and be all moved in before we go over to Carlisle's tomorrow."

"Oh, OK. Well what can I do to help?"

"Nothing. I have almost everything done. I told Seth and Jake what they need to do so lets head over to the new place."

"Really? But we haven't bought anything or painted yet."

"Well that is what next week is for. You have off work? Right?"

I glared at him. He talked to James. What a jerk. I smiled at him and walked over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "OK well let's head out."

Edward grabbed a two boxes and he walked down the steps. He gave Jake a look and we hailed a cab. Since it was early afternoon it did not take us very long to get one. Edward gave the cabbie our new address and we were off.

"So I talked to Carlisle and he wants us there the whole weekend. He will pick us up from the train station around 4 so we don't have to leave till 2:30."

"Is there anything that we should bring for them?"

"No, Esme keeps a wonderful home. I can not wait to see how she is going to deal with 3 babies at once."

"She has a child already correct?"

"Yes, she and Carlisle adopted a little girl from China who was 2 then, she is 5 now. She was very grown up, so they have never had to deal with the "baby" issue yet."

I nodded my head knowing EXACTLY what Edward was talking about. It did not take us long to get to our new place. Edward paid the man and we got out of the cab. I saw our door and I got excited. We had only seen the place once when we bought it. It was HUGE and perfect for us. I knew what I wanted to do with every room. Some of the rooms where going to be changing, but that was a little while away.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head and Edward put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and it was empty. Edward placed the two boxes inside and scooped me up in his arms. I let out a load scream followed by a fit of giggled. "Put me down."

"Nope I have to carry you over the threshold."

"We aren't married, this doesn't count," I giggled as I was carried into our house for the first time. He placed me down on the floor and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was short but deeply passionate.

"I have something that I want to be the first thing to be in his house besides you," Edward told me walking away. He reached into the one box on top. He grabbed something and wrapped his arms around it so that I could not see.

Edward came up to me and knelt down in front of me. I felt my stomach drop. I knew what was coming now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am not going to give you some long drawn out speech because that is not me. I love you so much. I know what I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please do me the honor as being my wife," Edward finished and pulled out the light blue box that so many women wanted.

I felt the tears start to roll down my eyes. He opened up the box and pulled out my ring for me. I could not speak a word but I handed Edward my head and nodded yes. He smiled and kissed my ring finger before he slipped the platinum band on my finger and I saw what the ring looked like. It was beautiful, there was a large circle cut diamond cut in the middle which was about 1.5 carts. Then on the side of the diamond were two circular cut emeralds that were 1 cart. The cuts were flawless and so was the color, but that is what is expected from Tiffany's. (http://www(dot)tiffany(dot)?GroupSKU=GRP10042#f+10/0/0/0/0/0 Emeralds instead of Sapphires)

"This is too much," I whispered.

"Nothing is too much for you. I know this is a little more extravagant then you are use to, but when I saw it I just pictured you wearing it and I knew it was perfect."

"I love you," I whispered.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around me and kissed me just like he had before. Then there was a loud knock at the door. "Can we come in now?"

We all giggled. Edward went to the door and let Jake and Seth in. The rest of the day was spent moving almost everything into the new place. I was allowed to carry in small light boxes which I was thankful for. When we were done Edward tried to pay the guys but they would not let him. So instead we all ordered pizza and we offered for them to spend the night but they denied it.

"OK well I have to call my Dad," I told Edward after the guys left. I had talked to my father a lot since we came back. He was so excited to be a grandfather. I called the house number and for once my father did answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy."

"Bells! How are you kid?"

"Good. I have some awesome news to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Edward asked me to marry him!"

My father started to chuckle. He was happy? "Congratulations Bells. I am glad."

I spent the next hour calling and telling everyone that I had known. Alice screamed and told me how she could not wait to see me. She and Jasper were looking for a place in the city, just like all the other guys in the band expect for Carlisle and Emmett. Rose did not want to raise Marc in the city, and Esme felt the same way.

-------------------------------------The Next Afternoon----------------------------------------------

The train ride was not as bad as I thought that it was going to be. I was expecting a long horrible trip but it was a short 50 min train ride. We got off of the train and walked to where we knew Carlisle was waiting for us. I had brought pictures of the house to show Esme what I plan on doing with everything.

I could not wait to meet her. I had spoken with her on the phone several times and she was just so sweet that I felt like I already knew her. I saw Carlisle leaning against his black Mercedes. He had talked about that car A LOT while on tour, he missed it. "Welcome to New Jersey!"

"Smells wonderful," Edward joked. They hugged and the Carlisle game me a hug also.

It was a short drive to where Carlisle lived in southern New Jersey. He showed us around his town, Moorestown. It was a lot like Forks, except a lot richer. We finally pulled up to Carlisle's home and I almost died. He lived in a huge, old, Victoria style home. He had beautiful wrap around porch, large beautiful garden, it looked like it was out of a story book.

We got out of the car and walked up the steps. Sitting on the porch was a beautiful woman with an already large belly. She had the warmest face I had ever seen. She smiled at me and got up. I saw a small girl sitting on the porch playing with her dolls, she must be Amy.

"Edward, Bella! Oh look at you two, what a perfect couple."

Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me close and whispered into my ear, "I have heard that you have done wonders for our boy Edward, thank you."

When she pulled back she smiled and winked and then went on to Edward. She said something to him also and I saw his face light up. "OK well now that that is done, I want everyone to meet our wonderful daughter Amy."

Amy stood up and her long black hair cascaded over her shoulder and she smiled at us, "Hi."

We both said hi and then Esme invited us inside. Her house was just as wonderful inside as out. Every room was perfectly decorated and flowed into the next room. The entire house had a very homey feel and I swear the whole place smelled like cookies.

We were showed our room and we placed our things in there. Esme had a dinner already cooking so we did not have much time to settle in. We went down the steps and into the dinning room. The table was set as if we were going to eat Thanksgiving dinner. Dinner was also wonderful. Esme was a wonderful cook.

Amy spent all of dinner tell us all about her life, like most 5 year olds do. I heard all about her school, her plans for the triplets, and the toys that she had and wanted. After dinner Esme sent Amy to go and play with her toys because the adults needed to talk.

"We might have a favor to ask the two of you?" Carlisle spoke.

We all sat down on the couch and listened. "Since Esme is having triplets things can get a bit complicated. There is a doctor in New York who specializes in multiple births. Our doctor is going to try and get us to see him; if he does I would like Esme to stay in the city towards the end of her term."

"She can stay with us," I blurted out before Carlisle could ask.

"OK well then. Since that is settled. We are taking Amy to look at pets tomorrow, would you two like to come?"

"That sounds wonderful," I chimed in. I loved to look at animals.

The rest of the night was filled with warm conversation about everything. We talked about the tour and some of the silly things that happened, all of the things we saw, our lives, and anything else we could think about. I showed Esme the lay out of the house and I explained to her what I was going to do the new place. The down stairs was going to be a studio for the guys and my laundry room. The second floor was Edward and my room. It was also our bathroom and monster closet. The third floor was for the kids. It was their rooms and also a big den area that would be their play place. Also it would be were the spare bedrooms would be. The fourth floor was our office and our kitchen, dinner room, and living room area. Then the top floor was the roof.

Esme gave me some pointers on how I should decorate the rooms and I wrote it all down, she had some good ideas. The men talked about the tour and those things while Esme and I spoke. It was almost midnight when we all finally decided to pass out. Edward and I both said it would be very disrespectful to have sex in their home, so we just snuggled together and went to bed.

Edward taking me to the shelter was the worst idea I had ever heard of. I had a very soft heart and I fell in love with almost every animal I saw. Esme had told Amy that she could get a kitten if she wanted. We were taken into the cat area and Amy's eyes light up. She went from cage to cage looking at all of the cats. I saw one cat that I fell in love with. It was an older black cat who as soon as Edward and I walked up to the cage started to purr. I put my finger in the cage and she just rubber herself against me. She was mine.

"Well I guess," Edward told me with out me even asking.

Next Esme wanted to look at the dog, she donated to them. As we walked threw the row of sad puppy dog faces I stopped. There was a small Pit-bull sitting there. He was gray (blue) wit large brown eyes. I read this chart and he was a rescue from dog fighting and completely rehabilitated.

Edward read his chart too and looked at me. I placed my hand on the cage and he came up and started to lick my hand. This is the dog Edward wanted. There was something about him that we wanted. We filled out applications for both of them, and were pre approved. They came in the car with us. Amy also got 2 kittens since they were buy one get one free. The shelter loved us that day.

"So what are we gonna name them?" I asked Edward.

"Well my dog's name is gonna be Beast."

"Beast?" I asked.

Edward nodded. I knew how to get him back. I smiled and responded, "Well then my cat's name is gonna be Beauty."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "So Beauty and the Beast?"

I nodded with a triumphant smile. He pulled me to him and gave me a loving kiss. "I love the idea Bella."

Sunday Esme and I sat our on the pouch and talked. "How are you Bella?" she asked.

"I am doing pretty good."

"You seem to be coping wonderfully."

"I think it helps knowing that I did not loose everything. I am still pregnant."

"You are very lucky for that. But you still did loose a child."

"I know," I told her thinking about how sad that it did make me.

"It's natural to be upset; you should not hold it inside."

"I know. I have cried my tears. Now it is just dealing with the grief that comes afterwards. How did you deal?"

"Yoga. I have lost 3 children before Amy."

"Yoga works?"

"Yes, it centers you. It helps you focus on the bad and then release it from your body."

I nodded my head. That sounded like a good idea. Since I was so close to the Village now it would be very easy to find a Yoga studio. We did not speak anymore about that issue but I knew that if I needed to she would help me out. I was doing fine though. I was still upset, but I had to think about the child that I still had.

The rest of the weekend we spent playing with the new animals and showing us around the area. We went to several different local places over the time. We decided to rent a car on the ride home because of the pets.

When we got back to our new home we deiced to start to set up. Over the next week we spent shopping, re carpeting, and painting. The animals adjusted to our new home easily. It seemed that everything was falling into place and we would be completely set up by the time Edward left for his tour. We were falling into our prefect place.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just like the last chapter this one is gonna jump around in time because well me writing the same thing over and over is crappy. : ) **

**OK so I am sorry this one took forever to get out. You all know how things can get, but the story was not abandon, just like Pride wasn't either, I will be working on that hardcore as soon as this story is done.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Edward left with the rest of the guys for the tour three day ago. For those three days I had been alone in my HUGE house alone. Thankfully the place was fully decorated so it was no too creepy. Also Beast was in the house and he was my little watch dog. He followed me wherever I went. It made me feel safe.

I was lying down on the couch watching TV with Beauty on my chest purring when I heard the door bell. I knew exactly who it was. Alice was going to stay with me while the guys where away on tour. Alice and I were also going to look at places in the area for her and Jasper to move into, they still had not found one that they liked.

Beast followed me down to the door and I looked threw the peep hole to see the spiky black hair that I missed so much. I threw open the door and Alice attacked me. Beast started to bark and Alice jumped back.

"What the fuck is that!" she shouted.

"This is Edward's baby boy, Beast. We got him at the shelter when we went to see Carlisle and Esme."

"He is HUGE."

I looked down at the dog and I did not notice how tall he stood. He came up to Edward's waist on all fours, which is very large for a pit-bull. "I never noticed how tall he was," I said petting his head which came up almost to the bottom of my breast.

"Does he bite?" she asked sounding scared.

"No he is my giant love bug," I said kneeling down and Beast attacked my face with kisses.

"OK well if he eats me in the middle of the night I am haunting your ass," she joked.

"OK well let me show you around the place," I told Alice as I showed her the guys "studio" that we made out of the first floor basically. Next was our bedroom floor, which Alice almost peed herself over the closet that I had. She asked if she could live in there instead of a room.

After an hour tour of the place Alice was moved into her room and we where finally relaxing on the couches. "So how is it?" she asked.

"The new place?" I asked not knowing what she meant.

"No, the baby. I don't know if it is a boy or girl…"

"I think it is a she. Edward still thinks it is his son, but I do not think so. She is doing very well. I have been to the doctors twice and she is good."

"Good. I was so worried when Jasper called and told me. I am surprised you are doing so well. You know I would have come to help you if I did not have to work."

I smiled, "I know Alice, trust me I had MORE then enough support. It was weird though because everyone was walking on glass around me. I think they were waiting for me to break."

"Did you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I broke down when I was alone. I did not want anyone to have to deal with it with me. I cried for like a good three hours. After that I got everything out. Now I do yoga now and that helps, Esme recommended it."

"I do palates so I know what you are talking about," Alice said.

"So food?" I asked. I was hungry all the time now. I hated it.

"Little guy getting hungry?" Alice joked.

"Yes, have a taste for anything?"

"I know this is a silly question, but do you have any good Chinese food in the area."

That was a joke and I laughed. "Alice almost every place in the city has good Chinese food."

--------------------------------------------3 Weeks Later----------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had not seen Bella in almost a month. It was killing me. I did not know that this was going to be so hard. I did not think that I was going to miss her like I am. I figured that there would be a light tugging at my heart but not the feeling I was having. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and that I could not have it back till I saw her face.

That is why I was so excited for today. Today we were playing in Philadelphia so Bella and Alice were coming to see us play. I knew Jasper was just as excited as I was to see the woman that we loved. I talked to Bella all the time. She kept on telling me that she was slowly getting fatter and fatter. I told her that it was not fat, it was a baby.

"Edward, were the hell is the food?" Emmett called to me.

"I don't know, did you order anything? I am not your personal chief."

"Geez. Why don't you get Bella to join us again, she was a good cook."

"Shut up. I will call up a pizza place and et a few pies."

I missed Carlisle on tour. I would never do this again. I never noticed how whiney the guys where. They were like a bunch of little girls. Everyone had to complain about something. I took what Carlisle did to for granted. I would never do that again. I got on the phone and called in 6 pizzas because I know those men can each eat more then 1 pizza.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was after 5. I did not know what time Bella was going to be here. I hoped that I would not have to wait TOO long to see her. After the show I know we would not get a lot of time to spend with each other. Since we were the last act we played the latest then we had to pack up our stuff and then meet fans. We had a long night ahead of us. The tour was going good, and we had an amazing fan base so I did not mind doing all of this.

There was a knock on the door for the back stage area and then I saw it slowly open up. I could see a pair of large deep brown eyes burning into me. I shot up from the chair I was sitting on and sprinted to the door. Bella open the door more so that I could completely see her. She looked just as beautiful as the day I meet her. The only difference was that now she was starting to form the slightest of bumps on her lower stomach.

I wrapped my arms around her and I pulled her close to me. She felt so warm in my arms that I never wanted to let go of her. I felt her wrap her arms around me and pull me closer to her. Then I heard her light sobs. "What is wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I am just so happy to see you. It seems like it has been years. I am so happy," she said into my chest.

I pulled her face back so I could look into her lovely eyes. "I love you Bella, and I have missed you so much."

She let out a soft laughter and pulled my face closer to hers. I leaned in and planted my lips on hers. Where they truly belonged, forever. "I love you too," she whispered ending the kiss all too soon.

I looked past Bella to see Carlisle, Alice, and Esme coming in. Esme was practically waddling at this point. Felt bad for the poor woman, her back had to hurt like I could not imagine.

"Hey Jasper the food is here, call everyone up front," I called knowing Jasper was the closest. All of the other guys where in the back room of the backstage area getting ready.

A few moments later everyone come filing threw the door and all of their eyes light up. They all went over to different people and started to talk to them. Suddenly the room that was so quite before was now filled with talking and laughter. It felt like things were moving along how they should be. When I had Bella with me, everything seemed possible.

-----------------------------------------3 Weeks Later-------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I had just finished putting all of my things in m last suite case when I saw Alice pop her head in my room, "Are you SURE you are allowed to fly?"

"Yes Alice, I saw my doctor on Monday and she told me that I could fly now. My body is fine. Geez you are worse then Edward sometimes," I joked zipping up my last suite case.

"Yeah I know I just worry about you and your little bugger."

I smiled and placed my hand over my stomach, I was now 4 months pregnant. I felt wonderful now. My first trimester was officially over and things were moving along wonderfully, except for the belly. I was more accepting of it now though.

"Thank you for going with me on Monday Alice, I was a little scared."

"Bella I would have been scared too. Did you see the size of that needle? I am just glad that everything is OK with the baby. So did you pick out a name yet?"

"It has been hard with out Edward here. I am leaning towards Layla and he wants something more traditional like Megan or Amber."

"They are all horrible names. She is going to want to kill you. She needs a strong name but not something that sounds stupid."

I nodded, she was right. Ever since I found out I was going to have a little girl I was all gitty. Edward was really excited too. I think a lot of men like the idea of having a little girl to take care of. I knew Edward was going to spoil her, and I would not stop him.

"OK well take this book of baby names and lets get outta her. We are going to miss our plane," Alice told me grabbed our things and heading to the door. I kissed Beauty and Beast good bye and we were on our way to JFK.

Four hours later we were in the air, on our way to Port Angeles. By the luck of some flight god we had ourselves a direct flight. I do not know how it happened, but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Alice was settling herself in for a nap. I was going to do the same, but I was upset. This would have been Edward's and my first Thanksgiving together but instead I was going back home to spend it with my family. Stupid band touring. They had a show the day before Thanksgiving and then the day after, so it was a little hard for him to spend it with me, he would be in the Chicago area. I offered to fly out to be with him, but he wanted me to go and spend it with my father.

I opened up the baby name books and looked threw the pages seeing if a name kind of jumped out and smack me across the face. I did find one. I did not know how I felt about it. I stared at it over and over until I could not figure it out.

I tapped on Alice's shoulder, "Read this and tell me what you think," I thruster the book at her.

She looked at me sleepily but took the book and followed where my finger was. She looked it over a few times and then looked at me, "The meaning is cool but the name kinda sucks, Didyme. You nee to find a better name then that Bella," she told me and closed her eyes.

I would have to find another name then. I was too tiered to worry about that now though. I closed my eyes and decided to sleep for the rest of the flight. It did not take me too long to fall asleep because with me being pregnant, naps became apart of my life.

"Bella come on we are about to land," Alice said softly to me, lightly tapping my shoulder.

I sat up looking around confused. It took me a moment to remember where I was and what I was doing. I smiled as I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I was home.

"I hate rain. Is it gonna be like that the whole time?" Alice asked.

"I hope it will the whole time," I muter to myself with a smile. It was not Forks unless it rained nonstop.

We where landed and at baggage claim in less then a half an hour. As soon as we got to baggage claim I saw my family standing there with balloons and flowers. Each of my brothers had a different set of balloons. Charlie had welcome home balloons, Jr. had it's a girl balloons, Jessie had blue balloons (my favorite color), and lastly Mikey had a whole bunch of little kid dinosaur balloons.

I ran to them and wrapped my arms around each of them exclaiming how much I missed them. Every last one of them hugged me and then fawned over my huge firm stomach. Alice was snapping away with the camera so that I could work on my scrapbook, it was my new hobby.

The next hour was spent getting everything from the plane and getting back to the house. Once we got inside I had my father show me everything that he had for dinner. He bought a HUGE bird.

"Dad why is the turkey so big? There isn't that many of us."

"Well Irina is going to come and so are Jr.'s girlfriend and Mikey's boyfriend."

"Irina? So how is that going?" I asked my Dad.

He just gave me a sly smile and left the room. I smiled, glad he found someone, and then I made up a list of what we would need. We still had way too much food.

Jessie went shopping with me and insisted that I buy double of what we actually needed. "Jessie, we do NOT need this," I told him.

"I am a growing boy, I need my food."

I rolled my eyes and let him fill up the cart. Over 300 dollars worth of food later we finally got back home. The boys carried everything in and put it away for me. That night we did our normal tradition of talking about everything that we wanted for Christmas so that it would make shopping easier.

"So guys I really want you to come and spend Christmas in New York with us."

"We where already planning on it, don't worry Izzy," my brother informed me.

Alice was staying in my room while we were here for the few days. Tomorrow was going to be my prepping day so that on Thanksgiving it was not going to be total hell. I passed out quickly in my little bed and dreamt of how I wished I could be with Edward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was bouncing on the plane. I could not wait to finally land. We where descending now. Charlie was going to pick us up on his way home from work. When I talked to him earlier he told me that the boys where driving Bella nuts on purpose so that she would never expect all of us coming in to spend the holiday with her. I could not believe that she really did not think that we would be spending our first Thanksgiving together.

As we pulled up to the small house at the end of the road I could not wait. We were all crammed into Charlie's small police cruiser. I was glad that he got to drive the SUV one today.

"Jake you need to stop laying on top of me, man." Emmett cried from the back seat.

"Well it is kind of hard when there are 100 people in the back seat."

"Do not over exaggerate man," Seth said from the window. Everyone laughed.

As soon as Charlie was parked everyone who was in the backseat fell out. We all collected ourselves and went to the front door. I could hear the pandemonium from the front door. Once I opened it, it was 100 times louder. I heard a video game being played way too loud, there was a stereo playing. I saw Bella's back at the kitchen counter working on something.

"JR. and MIKEY I swear to god if you do not turn that game down I am going to go in there and throw the TV out a window!"

There was a choirs of laughter, "Bella you could not lift a TV if your life depended on it," one of the boys called.

I slowly crept up behind Bella and softly wrapped my arms around her. The response that I god from her was unexpected. She turned around and punched me across my face and I blacked out.

I woke up laying down on the floor looking up at a crying Bella, a laughing Emmett, and an array of surprised male faces. Emmett had just gone from just laughing to now laughing and crying.

"Oh Edward, god I am so sorry. It's just the boy had been on my nerves and I was on my last nerve. They kept on poking me while I was trying to get everything ready for tomorrow and I told them that if they touched me again I was gonna turn around and punch them," then Bella started to cry again.

I slowly sat up and wrapped my arms around her. She fell into my embrace and I soothed her telling her not to worry about it, that it was OK. Once she calmed down she looked at me and started to hit my chest, "How dare you try and surprise me like this."

I laughed and pulled her in to kiss her. She was willing and her being mad was over. The rest of the night everyone calmed down and everything was all set up for Thanksgiving in the morning.

The next day went very smoothly. Bella was an amazing cook and the turkey looked wonderful. She spent most of the morning buzzing around in her pajamas making sure everything was set up and cooking properly. Then she finally went up to get a shower and get ready. When she came down she wore a beautiful outfit that showed of her belly wonderfully.

"Come up with a name?" I asked her.

"I saw one last night that I liked. Emerald, like your eyes."

"How about Iris. Cause I love you eye color but we can't very well call her brown can we?"

"Iris Emerald Cullen?" she asked.

I liked the way that sounded. It flowed well and it meant a lot to her. She pulled me in and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and then knelt down on the ground. I wrapped my hands around her belly and I called to Iris, "Your name is Iris Emerald baby," I kissed where we belly button was and I looked up and I saw Bella had a tear in her eye.

---------------------------------------------1 Month Later---------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I loved Christmas season. It was the best time of year. I was the crazy person that loved going out and shopping at Christmas time. I loved looking around and finding that gift that I knew the person would love. I put a lot of effort into presents because I wanted the people I love to know how much I care for them.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and we where having one hell of a party. Since we had such a large house we figured we might as well use it. We had invited everyone we knew, and everyone was there. I was so glad that Esme and Carlisle where staying with us so they would be able to be here tonight. Amy was worried that Santa would not know where she was, so when we took her to see Santa at the mall we told her to make sure to tell him, that she was staying with Aunt Bella.

Poor Esme was very large and I was surprised she could get around, but she was glowing. She had 1 month left and could not wait. My family and the band where also staying with us for the holidays. So they where set up in rooms all over the house. Some of the guys had to bunk up, but they where use to it by now.

I walked up to the top floor where the party was going on. There was flashing going off from pictures and people laughing and talking to one another. Jake came up and gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He invited a date; her name was something long and weird so her nick name was Nessie. Seth brought his official girlfriend Kate who was really sweet. Rosalie and Marc also come up for the night. Of coarse Alice and Jasper were there. They moved into a place three blocks away so Emmett and Rosalie where staying there.

A few hours later when everyone had left and Amy was asleep it was time to bring out all of the presents and clean up the party. I could not believe that we had THAT much crap under the tree. The bottom of the tree was full and it was overflowing all over the place. I was walking around collecting the plastic cups and plates from all over. After another hour everything was done and it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be filled with presents and joy.

Amy had everyone in the apartment up at 6 AM. She was knocking on everyone's door telling them that Santa had come last night. I put my slippers on, wrapped myself up in a robe, and ran a brush threw my hair.

When we all got up to the top floor I saw the Emmett and everyone from Alice's place as there too. I was happy to see the large pot of coffee being brewed. All of the adults where going to need that. I had to cook a large ham today.

Everyone found a spot to sit in the living room and Edward started to hand out the presents to everyone. Marc and Amy tore into their presents like there was no tomorrow. I sat around and watched everyone open up their presents and thank everyone and get excited. I was thankful to have a family like this. I loved everyone in this room more then anything else and if anything was to happen to them it would break me.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and gave me a present. I had a lot of presents in my pile for the baby. I unwrapped the paper and opened up the box and I saw a beautiful wooden frame with a gold name plate with Iris inscribed on it. Inside the frame was the ultra sound picture of our baby.

"We can constantly update the picture," Edward's wonderful velvet voice informed me.

It was the sweetest gift that I had been given yet. I placed my hand over my stomach and softly rubbed my belly. Next year she would be spending this day with us, outside of the womb.

-----------------------------------------------1 Week Later--------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

We were alone for New Years. My family had left two days and Esme and Carlisle where spending New Years with her family. Alice and Jasper where going down to Time Square to watch the ball drop. I did not want to deal with all of that so Edward and I spent the night picking out stuff for the baby's room, eating Chinese food, and watching the New Years show.

We were both laying down on our over sized couch watching some new band play some not so good song. "So when are you guys gonna work on the new album?"

Edward was running his fingers threw my hair with my head lying on his chest. "Very soon. The record company called and they want to meet with us and start to set up things next week."

"I am not going to like this you going on tour thing," I admitted.

"Don't worry. You can come with me, or we can try and do short little tours. I do not want to be too far away from you and Iris the whole time."

I was thankful that he felt the same way I did. When he was gone on his last tour it killed me to be away from him for so long. I hated not seeing him when I woke up and then not seeing him before I went to bed. I had gotten so use to my in a certain way I did not want things to change in any way.

"What is going to be your New Years resolution?" I asked.

"I was thinking about cherishing moments more."

"Explanation?"

"Before you my life was different. I was more like a robot just going threw the motions. I was empty. I loved my band mates and Carlisle, but I always felt empty inside. When you came along it sparked the flame inside of me. I found out that I was no longer empty. When you came along I had something in my life, I had you," Edward reached his hands down and touched my stomach, "And now I also have Iris. So I want to take in all of these moments and cherish all of them."

"Well that sounds wonderful. Mine was going to be lame like eating better," I joked.

Edward kissed me and we turned our attention back to the television. Slowly the clock ticked down to only ten seconds. We both sat up and counted down. When the ball finally dropped and 2010 rung in I turned to Edward and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and had more emotion then I could describe in it.

2010 was going to be a good year. I would make sure or it. Things in my life where going to be better then in 2009. I was going to be a mother and a wife in this year, I could not ask for a better year.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OK so this is the last chapter because I have decided to do a sequel, due to some awesome suggestions from Shortbritches85. I am going to work on Pride for a little bit before so give me a week or two to get the first chapter up. It is going to be called, "Around the World in 80 Days," that's right the band is going on a world tour! It will be roughly two-three years after this story so keep an eye out for it. OK well last chapter, finally. Thank you to everyone who has suck with me on this one, I know it has taken awhile to get out. I would really love to hear some feed back about what everyone thought. Also one last big and wonderful thanks to my super awesome beta KND3116. Sorry so long.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was officially seven and a half month along and she looked beautiful. She would tell you she looked like a small barn but she was wrong. Her stomach was about the size of a basketball. Iris was going to be a very big girl, we could already tell. Bella could not wait to finally meet her, she talks to her nonstop.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was almost 3. We would have to rush home to get Bella home on time for her baby shower. It was a surprise. Alice and I have been planning it for about a month now. Bella knows that it is coming, she just doesn't know when.

"Sweetheart you can not buy everything you want. We have friends to do that for us," I joked and pulled Bella away from the cribs at Babies R Us.

"Yeah well I do not see that happening since we have not had a shower yet. The girl from accounting that I hate gave me a present the other day at work. She is the only one so far," Bella complained.

Bella's hormones were in full swing anymore. She tried to keep them in line but I know it must be really hard. The other night she got so mad at me because I forgot to take the dishes out of the dishwasher. She actually threw a plate on the floor. She then cried about it for about a half an hour. Then there was finally laughter at the end.

"Sweet Bella if no one buys us anything by next weekend then we will go out and get our stuff. OK?"

She looked over at me and nodded. I know she wanted to get the baby's room done. We had spent two days two weekends ago painting it. Bella was in full nesting mode. She picked out all of the furniture she wanted when Alice and I had first start to plan this.

Bella grabbed my head and we left to hopefully head home finally. I did not want Bella to be too late to her own party, even though I knew she would hate it. Every first time mother should always have a surprise baby shower though. I mean she has to know that.

"Can we stop and get a burrito?"

"Bella we ate before we started to go shopping."

"I know how Iris and I are hungry."

"How about when we get home I will make you burrito. Whatever you want on it I will put?" I asked. Alice had a lot of food at the house waiting for us.

"OK but I am going to hold you to it Sir," she joked looking out the window.

I flipped my phone open and quickly texted Alice letting her know that we where close.

"How do you think Beast is going to act toward Iris?"

"Most dogs are very protective over babies so I think we will be fine. He seems excited. He is always looking at your belly. He is also very good with you mood swing," I joked.

Bella looked over and gave me the death stare, "You know I can not help them." she told be folding her arms over her chest. She did not speak again. Whoops.

When we pulled into our parking lot I quickly got out of the car to try and open the door for Bella. I had to make this better. I grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her around my waist.

"I am so sorry Love. You know I am only joking. I know you can not help what is going on right now. I am only joking."

"I know you are. I am sorry I keep on blowing up. I do not mean to act like this. It is just how it comes out," she said hitching her breath.

"Shhhh, do not cry. It is fine. Let's go inside and get some food."

Bella pulled back and I whipped away her two tears that escaped her eyes. I gave her a soft kiss and then lead her to the door. Once inside I started to talk a little bit louder so that everyone could hear us.

When we got to the top floor I let Bella lead the way. She came around the corner and about 50 people jumped out and screamed surprise at her. She let out a startled scream at first. Then she realized who was there and what was going on and jumped up and down clapping her hands. Well that was not the response I would expect from her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so happy to see everyone in my living room. I started to think that I would never get my baby shower. I know that it was a little wrong for me to assume that I should get a shower, but I know Alice. She never passes up the chance for a party. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you so much Alice. Thank you."

"Edward is half of the brains behind this, so thank him also."

I turned around and looked at him. He gave me his wonderful crooked smile and his green eyes lit up like light bulbs. He was been so good to me during this whole pregnancy thing. I have had really bad mood swings over the past month or so. I try to keep them inside but sometimes I just can not help it. I am surprise he has not called off the wedding and moved out. I actually threw a plate the other night because he didn't take the dished out of the dish washer. That was the worst thing I had done.

The next half and hour I walked around thanking everyone for coming. I was so glad to see all of the guys there. They have been staying with us and Alice a lot because they are working on their new album. Esme bought all of the kids. Out of her triplet's she had two boys and a girl, Jane, Alec, and Amun (it is a family name).

When I finally made it to the food table I noticed Alice's decorations. I was so busy making sure I saw everyone that I did not notice my surroundings. My walls where covered with all kids of, "It's a Girl" paper decorations. There where white and pink balloons all over the house. Also there was a ton and a half of streamers hanging from my ceiling. She made it look like your typical tacky baby shower and I loved it. There was also a hint of Alice with the flowers on every table.

I sat down on the couch with a pile of food and looked around at everyone who was buzzing around. I was thankful to have this many people who cared about me enough to come to my party. Rosalie came and sat down next to me.

"Are you excited to meet her?"

"I can not wait till March."

"You look great Bella. Pregnancy really agrees with you," Rose told me eating some chicken.

"Thank you. So how are you and Emmett doing?"

"Really well. I love him so much Bella and I always have. I can not bear to think of loosing him again."

"If it is meant to be then you two will make things work."

Rose nodded and smiled. "Let me get you something to drink," she offered and got up.

Rosalie and I had become really close over the last few months. She was the only person I knew who was pregnant so I called her all the time asking her all kinds of questions. She was more then happy to help me out with them.

I did not get to sit for much longer before it was time for a game. It was a very embarrassing game for me also. It turns out that all the woman there had to guess how large around I was. I had to stand in front of everyone and Alice wrapped the measuring tape around me. I was 38 cm around. I officially felt like a balloon. Esme won.

Alice was setting something up so there was more down time for conversations. I walked around and talked to a few women from the magazine. I had told my boss the other day that I was not going to return after I gave birth. I wanted to stay home with Iris, so I was gonna try and be a stay at home mom. I was thinking about writing a book, so we still had some income.

Over the next hour Alice had a play all kinds of games. They where cute little games that all dealt with the baby. My favorite was what the baby was going to look like. I figured that she would have her dad's eyes, maybe my hair, and good mixture of our paler skin tone. I hoped her would have Edward's lips and my nose.

Before I knew it, it was present time. Emmett, Seth, Jasper, Jake, and Edward all brought in my gifts. It felt surreal for a moment having all of those handsome men place presents in front of me. Once they were done we all sat down, Alice to my left with a note pad and pen in hand, and Edward to my right.

Slowly I started to open up all of my presents and found out that I had gotten everything on my registry. At the very end Edward pulled me into Iris's room and showed me what my father and brother's had bought, the whole bedroom set. Each one of them paid for a different piece of furniture, my father of coarse buying the crib.

After another hour or so it was time to say good bye to all of my guest and start to clean up. Once everyone left, including Alice I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV rubbing my belly. Edward came and sat down next to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Watching TV with the woman I love."

"Nope. You promised to make me a burrito, chicken, ground meat, cheese, rice, lettuces, and onions." I smiled at Edward.

He gave me a blank stair and then got up and went to the kitchen. I blew him a kiss as he walked away. Beauty came and sat on my lap and started to purr.

---------------------------------------------March 13---------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was dreaming about swimming. That was all I remembered and then I was woken up by a crack of thunder. I looked out our window and the rain was coming down in sheets. Then I looked down at the bed. It was all wet. I felt between my legs and I realized my water broke. I quickly got out of bed and went into the shower. I was not going to go to the hospital covered in that nasty stuff.

Once my shower was done and I was in comfortable clothes I shook Edward, "Honey." He remained unmoving. I shook him again, "Edward my water broke we have to go." Again nothing. With all of my might I shook him back and forth, "The baby is coming!" I screamed.

His eyes shot open and I felt my first contractions. It was a quick pain, gone before I could really register it. Edward rolled out of the bed and fell on the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes the bed is covered in the water breaking stuff. Come on; help me get the sheets off the bed."

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital?" he asked stunned."

"Yes we will, after you help me change the sheets," I insisted.

"We will put the sheet into the washer but that is it. Come one Bella," Edward said ripping off the covers. I went around and grabbed my bag that we packed at the beginning of the month.

"I will call Alice when we get there to make sure that she is able to take Beast out to go to the bathroom in the morning," I told Edward and headed down the steps.

He came barreling down the steps five minutes later, dressed and arms full of sheets. I heard Beast barking but he was not getting up from his bed. Once Edward had placed the sheets into the washer and dryer we went to the door. I finally looked at a clock and noticed that it was 3 AM.

When we got outside Edward hailed a cab. He did not want to drive in the rain. It is very easy to get a cab at 3 in the morning. The cabbie got us there quickly and I started to feel my next contraction. This one was a lot more powerful and longer then the last one.

Once we got to the Mount Sinai hospital Edward paid the cabbie and we where taken into the ER. Edward ran to the nurse and told her I was in labor. She looked at me with a questing eye. I nodded my head yes and she called a nurse to show us to the delivery wing.

Once we got in and settled in I started to make calls to let everyone know what was going on. I called my father first. It rang three times and then his husky voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy."

I could hear rustling, "Bella?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Daddy. I just went into labor so I wanted to let you know."

"OK we will head to the airport right now."

"Dad, sleep, come in the morning if you want to come out."

"No Bells we want to be there. I will let you know what time we will be in at."

"OK Dad. I love you," I told him and hung up the phone.

Then I started to call Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and anyone else who I know would wanna be there with me, including Jake and Seth. I begged them to not show up now but none of them listed, except Esme. Because of all of the children they would not be able to come up.

Over the next hour I could feel the contractions and they where starting to become a lot more painful. Unfortunately I was only 2 centimeters dilated so I had a long way to go. Alice and Jasper were the first to show up. Alice brought a whole bunch of flowers and I had no idea how she got them at this time in the morning.

The four of us where talking when I got a practically violent contraction. I sat up and screamed. Edward came flying to my side and held my hand. I squeeze it and tried to focus on breathing like with yoga, but it did not help. Once it was done I looked over at Edward. He was looking at the monitors and kissed my forehead and left.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice sounding upset.

Alice gave me a fake smile, "Iris's heart rate just got a little high so Edward probably went to go and talk to a nurse."

Edward came back a moment later with a nurse. She looked at everything and then felt around on my stomach. She nodded and left.

I looked over at Edward scared, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the baby's heart rate just got a little right. It will be fine."

I nodded and Jasper blurted out, "Did you see how fat that nurse's ass was?" he asked changing the mood. He is good at that.

We went back to talking and my contractions went back to normal. Rose and Emmett showed up a half an hour later with Jake and Seth. They also had flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. Jake and Seth gave me a stuffed wolf while Emmett and Rose gave me a bear. I thanked them all.

"How long where you in labor Rose?"

"Four hours."

"Ugh. I do not want to be stuck up in this bed for that long."

Over the next five hours was full of contractions, dull conversations, and my father mad cause he can not get in NYC until 11AM. Edward was by my side the whole time. My cup was always filled with ice chips and all I wanted was a cheese burger. By 9 AM I was only 5 centimeters dilated. I was starting to get mad.

"I do not want to do this anymore. Just cut her our Edward," I pled after a very long contraction.

"She is slowly working her way out. She is a slow mover. Don't worry we will get to meet her soon enough."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment. I wanted to go to sleep. The last two weeks I had not slept well. I was just glad that her heart rate dropped down after a little bit. I was able to sleep for a few minutes then another contraction came and I let out another scream. She was going to be big, I could tell.

After another hour I wanted to pass out and never wake up. It felt like I had the worst cramps in the world. The labor pains where so deep and so sharp that at first they could take my breath away if I was not ready for it. I turned and joked to Edward, "With the way she is moving, my Dad and brothers will be here and I will still be in labor."

The nurse came in at this moment and said gratefully, "Congratulation Bella you are officially ten centimeters lets get ready for delivery."

Well that must have been why the contractions where almost on top of each other. A few minutes later Dr. Young came in all dressed in her scrubs that Edward had put on too. Everyone was cleared out of the room except for Edward. I did not want everyone to see me in such a state.

"Let's have a baby?" Dr. Young joked and pulled up the bottom of my blanket to get a good look. "Looks like it is going to be a quick delivery, so I want you to push like you have to poo Bella. OK?"

I mustered up all of my strength, grabbed Edward hands and pushed. It was a long and hard push. I held onto Edward's hand tight. Dr. Young kept on coaching me to keep on pushing and it was long. Then she let me take a break. "Very good Bella. We are not going to be able to take a lot of breaks because she wants to come out."

I nodded and Dr. Young coached me to start pushing again. Over the next half an hour I spent more time pushing then I was able to breath. I was covered in sweat and I could not push anymore it felt like. "Bella she is able to crown so I need about three really good pushes, OK?"

I got the end of my strength and I started to push. Edward was holding my hand cheering me on the best he could. After the first push her head came out. I breathed for two moments and Dr. Young called for me to push so I pushed. I let out another long scream and push and most of her body came out. I did not take a moment to rest, I wanted her out. So I muster up the end of my strength and I pushed one last time. Iris was out. Two seconds later I heard crying and I felt relief.

She was placed in my arms for two seconds and I noticed a sprinkling of copper hair on her head. Then she was taken away to get cleaned up and tested. I laid my head back down being thankful that it was all over and she seemed health. Edward leaned down and kissed my face all over and told me how much he loved me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella passed out almost as soon as she gave birth. She was tiered. She had a long morning. They took Bella to her new room and I went to go and tell everyone the good news. I had a beautiful baby girl who was 8lbs and 4 ounces and 28 inches long, Bella was right, she was a big girl.

I let Bella rest and went to go and show off Iris. She was sleeping in her little clear tub when I took everyone to the window. I immediately took pictures with my phone and sent them to her. I fell in love when the nurse placed her in my arms after she was born. I had never seen someone so beautiful, besides Bella.

She looked like her mother a lot. She had her mother's nose and skin color. I could see that she had my hair color, but that might change, I hoped so for her. She looked so delicate sleeping. I could not wait to see what color eyes she had, I hope they where her mother's brown.

I went back to Bella's room to see that her father had finally gotten here. He and the boys where sitting in the room waiting for her to get up. I went over and held my hand to him, "Hey grandpa," I joked.

I had never seen a man's face light up like his did. I asked the nurse to bring little Iris in to meet everyone in person. Once she was rolled in Bella's eyes fluttered open. It was as if she knew she was in there. I reached into the bucket and pulled out my little angel. I kissed her forehead and placed her into Bella's arms. She had her arms held out for her. Charlie would have to wait a moment.

The look on Bella's face when she held little Iris was amazing. Her held her close and kissed her. Little Iris opened up her eyes; she had her mother's eyes. Bella frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"She is the opposite of what I pictured. I had her with your eyes and my hair, not the other way around."

"She is beautiful Bella."

She looked down and smiled at her. "I know she is. We make beautiful babies," she said. I leaned down and kissed her. I loved Bella just as much as I loved Iris. I was truly happy. I looked up and I saw Alice taking our first family photo.


End file.
